


A White Lie

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Lies, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 63,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: After swearing he would never go through it again, Jack finds himself pregnant once more. As he builds a life with an ecstatic Ianto, he tries not to think about how many lives would be affected if his young Welsh lover only knew the truth about the child's sire. Only things aren't what they same and in the end, nothing will be the same for Jack or the ones he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a small lie, Jack told himself. A small lie that made one person happy and didn't hurt anyone else. At least he didn't think it hurt anyone. Still, he felt guilty as he dressed and could see his growing stomach in the mirror. He had told himself that he was never going to get pregnant again, yet when he had discovered the pregnancy he couldn't bring himself to abort it. The baby was from the love that he shared with the young Welshman that he had allowed to steal his immortal heart for a brief time. At least that is what he told Ianto. Truthfully, he wasn't sure as Ianto wasn't the only man he had slept with close to the time of conception. Not that it mattered as the other man wasn't around anymore and Jack doubted that he would ever see him again. 

So, instead of dwelling on who the real father of the baby might be, he instead built a life with the man who could love him back. Together they bought a large four bedroom house that they could build a life in. Jack allowed Ianto to take control of the decorating of the house, making it a place that they could both be happy in. Soon they would also be setting up the nursery for their little one and then their house would truly be a home. Jack moved a protective hand over his stomach as he felt the fluttering of the baby moving. While the sex of the baby had yet to be determined, he was positive that he was carrying a little boy while Ianto was sure it was a girl. Either way, they would both be happy with either option. 

He finished dressing going down the stairs. He was alone in the large home as Ianto had gone to work hours ago. One of the downsides of being pregnant was that he was working less. No more running into work at three am to retrieve an artifact from the weevil den. Nor did he work a thirty-six hour day in order to get ahead of the problems in Cardiff. Now, if he went to work, he was home by five in the afternoon. He missed the long days, growing bored as he was forced to rest at the end of the day. Owen insisted and as his doctor, Jack had no choice but to listen. So the ringing of the phone was a welcome distraction and he eagerly answered it.

"Nightingale," he exclaimed happily as he answered the phone. 

"Hello, Jack," Martha responded. She didn't sound as happy and Jack listened to her as she told him about the events from the day before. Yesterday, the world had been filled with gas and the skies had been on fire. It was because of those events that he was still at home, as Owen had ordered a day of rest as he had overexerted himself in trying to help stop the Sontarans. In the end, it was the Doctor who had saved the day and then left Earth without a second thought of the once friend who waited in Cardiff for him. Jack listened on as Martha told him about the short trip that she took with the Doctor and Donna. His heart broke for the man as he listened to her tell him about the Doctor losing another child. It also gave him hope as he heard that the Doctor had been able to accept the child. He once more thought about possibly calling the Doctor but he dismissed the idea as he heard a key in the door. 

"I'm sorry, Martha but I have to go," Jack told her. He hung up the phone smiling as his friend and lover entered the house. "I thought you had to work?"

"The boss said I could have the afternoon off," Ianto answered cheekily. 

"Did I now?" Jack wondered. Ianto nodded as he laid his keys down on the table by the door and hung up his coat. "Did I say anything else?"

"That if you let me leave early than I better make it worth your while," Ianto responded. 

"Now that sounds like me," He laughed as he turned racing up Ianto up the stairs to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay with me," The Doctor whispered as he held Jack tightly against him. The long year had taken its toll on both of them and even though Jack knew that he had to get back to his team, he wasn't ready to leave the safety of the TARDIS quite yet. Nor was he ready to leave the cool arms that held him tightly, providing him the comfort that he wasn't allowed to feel at the hands of the Master. Every day the Master had made sure to make sure that Jack knew just how much he hated the Immortal. His body had been abused and torn apart but still, he had been forced to live on as he endured more than any man should be able to. 

"I can't," Jack responded, kissing the Doctor softly on his head. "I have a life now, Doc. I have a team that is counting on me to return."

"Please Jack, just for tonight," the Doctor begged, his voice so low that Jack barely heard him. He didn't respond with words as he pushed their mouths together, risking a kiss. The Doctor didn't pull away as he kissed Jack back, desperate for the contact. They both needed this and if one night was all they ever had, then it would have to be enough. He deepened the kiss as he tried to roll the Doctor but the Time Lord resisted his eyes going wide. Jack paused seeing the almost fear in the Doctor's eyes. While he hadn't witnessed the abuse he had heard the rumors as well as the cries that had echoed through the large ship. Understanding, he opened his own legs letting the Time Lord fall between them. 

-DW-

Jack lay panting, his body still entwined with his young Welsh lovers. He could feel Ianto buried in his body and he clenched around him causing Ianto to moan as he snuggled closer to Jack. As much as Jack enjoyed sex, this was his favorite part, not that he would admit it. He enjoyed just laying sated with his lover in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Neither one of them in a hurry to move or separate their bodies as they just laid holding each other. Turning his head he kissed Ianto softly on the forehead. He kissed down his face reaching his mouth. Ianto kissed him back softly as Jack moved, feeling Ianto slip out of his body. Turning he rolled them so that he was laying between Ianto's legs holding himself up in order to keep pressure off his abdomen. Ianto wasn't surprised that Jack was already trying for round two as he felt Jack nudge against his body. 

"Not yet, Jack," He moaned reaching up to grab Jack's arms to stop him. He was still overly sensitive and the thought of Jack entering his body was too much at the moment. Jack stared down at him a small smile on his face as he ran his hand down Ianto's chest resting it on the Welshman's stomach. 

"Soon, then I am going to fill your stomach with my child," Jack told him. He leaned down so that his mouth was next to Ianto's ear. "Would you like that? To be pregnant together, knowing that I am carrying your child while you are carrying mine."

"I can't get pregnant, sir," Ianto responded. 

"We could still try," Jack flirted. Ianto shook his head as he sat up pushing Jack gently away. Jack stuck his lower lip out pouting at him and Ianto nipped it with his teeth. Jack groaned trying to push Ianto back down to the bed but Ianto slipped out of his arms standing up.

"Later," Ianto promised him. "Right now, I am going to take a shower. Then the two of us are going to have a late tea."

"Fine," Jack sighed as he pulled himself out of bed as well. It was times like this that he missed the fifty-first century. There men had no problem going three or even four rounds before needing a break. Now, Ianto was over sensitized after one round and he would have to wait for him to be ready for the second while his own body had a short recovery time. Still, he loved the Welshman and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. At least not by cheating on him, he thought as he pushed away the guilt that sprang up once more that the baby might not be Ianto's. No longer in the mood himself, he waited until Ianto disappeared into the shower before pulling his sore body out of bed. 

Not for the first time, he thought about telling Ianto the truth. That he had spent one night with the Time Lord that he had pined over for hundreds of years. That he had then slept with Ianto shortly after and he wasn't sure who had really fathered the baby. He had hoped that the ultrasounds that Owen performed would give him a definitive answer but they didn't give him any clues beyond the fact that the baby only had one heart. While at first that had made him confident that the baby was Ianto's, the more he thought about it, the more naive he realized he was being. He only had one heart so it made since the baby could take after him and still be the Doctor's child. So late one night, while he was still living alone in the hub, he snuck into the autopsy room on his own. He performed the ultrasound himself in the quiet of the night. He held the image of his child on the screen as he examined every inch of the baby. No matter how long he stared, though, he couldn't find any proof of who the true sire of his child was. 

"Are you okay, sir? Ianto asked coming up behind him. Jack jumped startled by the approach of his lover. Ianto put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Easy, it's just me."

"Sorry," Jack apologized taking a deep calming breath as he realized that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't sure how long he had just been standing there lost in his thoughts but it had obviously been long enough for Ianto to finish his shower and dress. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Ianto wondered in concern. 

"Nothing important," Jack lied. 

"Are you sure?" Ianto questioned obviously not believing him. Jack nodded pulling away from Ianto.

"I'm going to start our meal," Jack told him. 

"No, you sit down and relax. I will make our tea and will make you a cup of tea," Ianto responded his voice stern, leaving Jack no room to argue. Listening Jack headed over to the couch taking a seat. He put his feet up on the coffee table as Ianto headed into the kitchen to make their meal. Alone once more, he let his thoughts drift back to the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was flicking the same switch on and off again as he stood at the console. He wasn't sure what the switch did or why it was on the console. It probably controlled the power to an unknown corridor somewhere deep within the TARDIS. He could have asked the TARDIS but he really didn't care. He wasn't thinking about the switch or the repetitive motion as his mind was focused on Jenny and the fact that she had died trying to save him. Donna was right and genetically, she was his daughter even if she hadn't felt like it. Still, he had been proud of the fact that she had been able to change her ways and mourned the fact that she wouldn't get to travel with him after all. 

"Doctor, are you alright?" Donna questioned him snapping him out of his thoughts. He put on his best smile as he pulled his hand away from the switch. 

"Fine," He told her automatically. She obviously didn't believe him as she stepped closer to him. 

"It's alright not to be fine, Doctor. It's alright to hurt over losing Jenny and," Donna started. 

"Donna, really, I'm fine," The Doctor interrupted her, not wanting to hear it. 

"And the fact that I called your name twice and you failed to answer me means nothing?" Donna questioned him obviously not believing his lie. He let his grin fade as he moved to the next section of the console flicking another unknown switch.

"I was connected with the TARDIS. I'm currently running diagnostics on her system as it has been awhile since I did maintenance on her circuits. The old girl needs her wires cleaned and changed out as well as new circuit breakers. I am going to have to stop off for parts at a junk shop and see if they have any that I can manipulate into fitting. You're welcome to join me in digging through the old spaceships," The Doctor offered already knowing what Donna's response would be. He tried not to smile as she made a face at him as she shook her head no. 

"Some people need to sleep," Donna told him matter of factly. She moved closer to him again laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep, tonight, and just remember that whenever you are ready to admit that you're not alright, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Donna," He responded softly. Turning, he wrapped his arms around her holding her close for a moment. She hugged him back, then left him alone in the control room. He watched her go before slowly making his way around the console flicking switches and twisting knobs as he made sure the TARDIS was ready to go. Reaching the handbrake, he changed the cordinates and time next to it to a small junkyard that he knew he could find pieces for his TARDIS in. He thought for less than a second before he changed them again. Donna was wrong, he didn't need to talk. What he needed was a friendly face and a way to forget what happened for even just a moment. Knowing exactly where to find it, he pulled the handbrake and sent her on her way. 

-DW-

Jack looked up as the sound of the TARDIS arriving filled the air. It was late and Ianto was downstairs in bed asleep. Jack couldn't sleep, so instead, he had taken to his office to try to sneak in a few hours of work. There was little to do, though, as the rift had been quiet and Ianto had made sure that the reports were completed in order to give his pregnant lover a chance to rest. While Jack appreciated it, he wished that they would stop treating him like an invalid just because he was pregnant. While he agreed that he couldn't go into weevil dens anymore, or place himself in danger anywhere else, he still had a working mind. He had used it to try to help the Doctor stop the Sontarans the day before and he could continue to use it to help with items coming through the rift as well as other problems until the baby was born. 

"You've moved," the Doctor commented as he stepped off the TARDIS into Jack's office. Jack nodded as he motioned to the seat across the desk from him. The Doctor walked towards the offered chair as he looked around the office. His nose scrunched with disgust and Jack knew the Doctor's opinion before he even opened his mouth. "I don't like it."

"I'm sorry it isn't filled with corals like on the TARDIS or in the sewers like my main office in Torchwood," Jack laughed. The Doctor sat in the chair as he motioned to the wall near him. 

"You could put a coral here and another by the window," the Doctor offered. 

"I'll consider it," Jack chuckled. The Doctor smiled at him and Jack smiled back. "So what brings you to my humble abode in the middle of the night. Surely you didn't just come to insult my home."

"No," the Doctor agreed. "I was just heading to the junkyard on Sakaar to pick up spare parts for the TARDIS and was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"As fun as that sounds, I am going to have to decline. I have work to finish here and then I have more work to do in the morning at Torchwood," Jack explained. The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

"It's a time machine, Jack. You could come with me and I could still have you back in time for work in the morning," The Doctor advised him. 

"With the way you drive? Rose told me about how you took her out for one day and ended up skipping a year," Jack teased him. The Doctor's face fell as he stood up heading for the TARDIS. Jack stood up as well going around the desk to cut him off. Reaching out, he grabbed the Doctor's arm causing him to pause. "I'm sorry, Doc. Don't leave yet. Martha told me what happened yesterday, and I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," the Doctor answered automatically not looking Jack in the eyes. He hoped silently that if he said it enough times then one time it might actually be true. 

"No you're not and that's alright. We don't have to talk about what happened but don't leave yet. Stay, sit with me have a cup of tea and help me figure out what this artifact is that my team picked up," Jack offered. The Doctor raised his eyes to meet Jacks. Leaning forward he pressed his lips softly against the Captain's mouth. Jack didn't pull away even as his mind screamed at him what he was doing was wrong. He tried to convince himself that Ianto would understand. Ianto knew that he was from a different time and in the fifty-first century it wasn't uncommon to have multiple lovers. Only he knew that Ianto wouldn't see it that way. The young Welshman was sleeping downstairs and he knew in his heart that he should break the kiss and send the Doctor away before returning to his lover. Instead, he deepened the kiss as together the two of them stumbled inside the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack thought about pushing the Doctor away as together they stumbled into the TARDIS the door closing tightly behind them. The words were stuck in his throat as the Doctor's mouth never let his for long. They kissed deeply as the Doctor's hands ran down his abdomen pausing briefly on Jack's swelling abdomen. Jack saw the confusion flash through his eyes but it was gone just as quickly as his hands slipped lower. His gasped in the Doctor's mouth as his cool fingers slipped into his trousers. The word stop was on the tip of his tongue as the Doctor's mouth moved lower. All hesitance was gone as he felt the Doctor's mouth find it's target. He gripped the railing behind him tightly in his hands. He was positive that what the Doctor was able to do with his tongue was illegal in at least two possibly three galaxies. 

From there he couldn't say how they ended up in the Doctor's bedroom. Jack still wore his shirt as he laid on the Doctor's bed with the Doctor full clothed in between his legs. Jack wouldn't call what they did lovemaking as the Doctor was anything but gentle. He was rough as he held onto Jack's hips with almost a bruising grip as Jack laid on his back with his legs wrapped around the Time Lord's waist. Jack grunted with each movement as he met the Doctor's movements. He slowed his movements as he looked down at Jack's stomach again. Jack felt his shirt brushed aside and the Doctor's cool hand laying on his abdomen. He didn't say anything as he left his hand there for a moment, then ran it down to Jack's groin. He quickly brought Jack over the edge and followed him a moment later with a deep groan. Extracting himself carefully from Jack's body, the Doctor picked up a cloth from beside the bed cleaning himself off before tucking himself back in his trousers. He handed the cloth to Jack as he took a seat on the side of the end bed. 

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant," The Doctor stated softly. 

"You didn't ask," Jack answered him honestly. "How did you know I am pregnant. I could have just gained weight." The Doctor rolled his eyes at him as he turned to look at him.

"I had the TARDIS scan you," The Doctor admitted. Jack groaned as he sat up on the bed. He was sore after the roughness of the Doctor but it was nothing that wouldn't fade quickly. The Doctor's eyes were unreadable as he got directly to the point. "Whose baby is it?" 

"My lover Ianto's," Jack responded automatically. The Doctor nodded slowly. 

"So tonight," he trailed off. 

"Probably shouldn't have happened," Jack finished for him. He reached off the side of the bed grabbing his trousers as the Doctor hung his head. Jack pulled them on, still sitting on the edge of the bed. They both remained quiet as Jack finished dressing. He didn't run away right away as he put a hand on the Doctor's back. The Doctor pulled away getting quickly to his feet. 

"Right, I need to go to Sakaar," The Doctor started to ramble. 

"Doc," Jack tried to interrupt. 

"And you need to go back to Ianto," The Doctor continued ignoring Jack. He hurried out of the room and Jack followed slowly behind him. He found the Doctor at the controls absentmindedly flicking the switch on and off again. He was staring down towards the console but Jack could still see the pain in his eyes. Jack went and stood beside him. 

"Doctor, look at me," Jack told him softly. The Doctor lifted his head, his brown eyes meeting Jack's blue ones. The pain that the Doctor carried was clear once more but he still smiled softly at Jack as they stared each other in the eyes. "I know you expected me to come with you tonight, but I can't, not yet. I have a life on Earth now and soon I will have a child with Ianto."

"I know, I'll stay away and let you live your life," The Doctor responded, his eyes dropping. 

"That's not what I'm saying. I don't want you to disappear for another hundred years while I wait for you to return. While tonight can't happen again, that doesn't mean you have to stay away. You can come by and visit anytime you want to. Even if it is just to spend a few hours helping to sort artifacts in the hub or to complain about the way I am running it," Jack informed him. 

"I'll think about it," The Doctor answered not flat out telling Jack no. He was trying very hard not to show it but his hearts were breaking. For just a moment, he had allowed himself to believe that the baby was his and that he could build a family with the Captain. Instead, he found himself alone again. 

"Promise me that you will come to visit me," Jack begged. 

"I promise," The Doctor told him. Jack had no way of knowing if it was a lie as he kissed the Doctor gently on the cheek. The Doctor smiled softly at him, as he reached out squeezing Jack's hand softly. Jack squeezed his hand back, then left the TARDIS. Almost as soon as he stepped out the door, the TARDIS dematerialized leaving him alone once more in his office. Jack stood staring at the empty wall for a long moment before turning and leaving the office. He stopped off at the bathroom, washing his body before going to where his young lover was sleeping. Ianto barely stirred as Jack climbed into the bed taking him into his arms. He felt guilty for betraying the young Welshman and promised him silently that it wouldn't happen again. Laying his cheek on Ianto's head, he closed his eyes and tried to join him in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack couldn't sleep that night. No, matter how hard he tried to join Ianto in his slumber his mind refused to let him. He couldn't help but think about the pain that he was possibly causing the two men that he cared about. He had seen the pain in the Doctor's eyes when he told him that the baby was Ianto's child. In all his months of building a life with Ianto, he hadn't taken the time to consider that the Doctor might want the child as well. That the Doctor might be willing to help him raise the child and have a life with them. He should have had the courage to tell the Doctor that he truly didn't know who had sired his baby and that the baby could have been the Doctor's child after all. Instead, the only thing he had accomplished was hurting the Doctor by lying to him. He could end all the lying right now by sitting Ianto down and telling him the truth. That he had slept with the Doctor less than a day before he had slept with Ianto and now he wasn't sure who the father of his child was. Only he didn't want to hurt the young Welshman by the omission if the baby did turn out to be his. His hand drifted down to his abdomen. 

Once the baby was born, a simple DNA test would tell him the truth. That the baby belonged to the young Welshman that he loved and who loved him back. Or it belonged to the Time Lord who held a large piece of his heart but who never truly loved him back. Only the Doctor was making it clear that he wanted to travel with Jack again and had once more given him hope that the Doctor did love him. Why did it have to be now, though? Why was the Doctor finally willing to give Jack his hearts when he was happy with Ianto? He held Ianto a little tighter as he kissed him on the top of the head. Ianto sighed in his sleep snuggling a little closer to Jack. Even asleep, he trusted Jack and he hated the thought that he might be hurting him. 

He kissed him one more time, before carefully extracting himself from Ianto's arms. He headed out of their bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He really wanted a stiff drink but he would never forgive himself for having it. The baby was innocent and it wasn't his child's fault that he was an idiot. So instead of having the drink like he wanted, he made himself a cup of warmed milk. He took it outside to drink it with a couple of jammie dodgers that he found in the cupboard. The night air was cool and the stars were bright in the dark sky. He stared up at them, wondering if the Doctor was somewhere up there floating in the TARDIS. He smiled at the thought of the Doctor orbiting the earth as he worked under the console. The smile faded as the pain he saw in the Doctor's eyes was clear on the Time Lord's face. No longer hungry, he took his snack back inside. Leaving it on the counter he went out to the living room. Laying down on the couch, he closed his eyes hoping silently that the darkness would give him some relief.

-DW-

A small boy stared up at him with his large brown eyes. He was confused as he stood between the Doctor and Ianto, each of them holding one of his hands. His features were a strange combination of both of the men and even now Jack couldn't tell who his sire was. The two of them were glaring at him, the Oncoming Storm clear in the Doctor's eyes. 

"Whose baby is it?" The Doctor demanded to know. 

"I don't know," Jack told them. 

"Liar," Ianto hissed. 

"Tell us, or you will never see him again," The Doctor threatened. Jack felt fear filling him at the thought that he would never see his son again and if anyone could make good on that threat it was the Doctor. The universe was vast and even being immortal, he could spend the rest of eternity looking for his child and never find him. 

"I swear I don't know," Jack responded. He struggled to get to his son. To take him from the men who were holding him but for some reason, he couldn't move. The Doctor leaned over picking up the child and starting towards the door with Ianto by his side. "No, please don't take him from me. I swear I don't know." 

"Come now, Jack, we both know that's not true," A low voice whispered in his ear. He turned his head slowly away from the retreating men and looked into the eyes of the man who had tortured him for an entire year. A man that he thought was dead but had returned to taunt him at his weakest moment. The man grinned evilly at him as he spoke again. "He's mine."

-DW-

"Sir, wake up sir," Ianto cooed at Jack softly as he brushed the hair back from his forehead. He had awoken alone in his bed shortly before. While not unusual, he had still wondered where Jack was as he headed up to his office first. Jack wasn't there working but he had found him easily enough as he had gone down to make coffee. Jack was sleeping on the couch and the moaning as well as whimpering informed Ianto that the sleep was anything but pleasant. Nightmares also weren't uncommon for his lover and so he was calm as he tried to wake him. 

"I don't know," Jack moaned in his sleep. 

"Shhh, just wake up now love," Ianto told him. He stood before taking Jack's shoulder in his hand. He gave Jack a firm shake, then jumped back as Jack's eyes shot open. While he trusted Jack with his life, Jack sometimes became violent as he woke up from a nightmare and Ianto had learned quickly to get out of the way as Jack got his bearings. "You're safe now, Jack. Just sit there and wake up while I go make you a cup of tea."

"I want coffee," Jack whispered letting himself fall backward on the couch. 

"You know what Owen said," Ianto started. 

"Screw, Owen," Jack groaned. Knowing now wasn't a time to argue. Once Jack had woken up a little more, he would try to get him to talk but for now, Ianto left the room to make Jack his coffee. Jack didn't watch him go as he held his head in his hands. The memories and pain he had suffered during that year were still fresh and he wondered if he would ever be truly free of them. Lifting his head, a small bear sitting on the table beside him caught his eye. He lifted the toy, inspecting it. The bear was an unusual brown color with grey's mixed in. Around it's neck was a single circular symbol that was hooked to a string. Thanking the Doctor silently, he took the string and put it in his pocket as he settled back to wait for his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack didn't look at Ianto as he handed him his cup of coffee. Taking it, he quickly realized that the cup was smaller than the one he normally used. He felt slightly annoyed at that especially when he brought the cup to his mouth and tasted the delicious coffee that only Ianto could make. He had no idea how Ianto made the coffee, all he knew was he had never tasted anything like it before and doubted that he ever would again. He took another sip as Ianto settled down on the couch beside him picking up the small bear. 

 

"Where did the bear come from?" Ianto questioned as he looked at it. 

 

"It is a present from the Doctor. He dropped by last night while you were sleeping," Jack explained deciding to tell Ianto the truth up to the part where he had slept with the Doctor. "I told him that we were having a baby together and he dropped that off while we were sleeping." 

 

"Is that why you chose to sleep on the couch?" Ianto wondered his tone showing exactly what he thought of Jack spending time with the Doctor. Jack had never hidden the fact that he had once traveled with the Doctor from Ianto. He had told him about how he had loved Time Lord but that the Doctor had left him behind in the end. Still, Ianto couldn't hide his worry that Jack was going to disappear with him again effectively ending their relationship. 

 

"I slept on the couch because I couldn't sleep and didn't want to keep you awake," Jack answered. Lifting his head he looked at his lover. "I won't lie to you and tell you that he didn't want me to travel with him again but that will change, it always does. The only reason he came last night is he that wanted a friendly face after losing someone he cared about but he ran after I told him that we were having a family together. I didn't think I would ever see him again and he didn't bother to wake me as he dropped off the bear. Regardless of whether or not he comes back, though, I love you Ianto. You are the one I chose to build a family and life with and I promise that I will stay with you until the end of your days if you will have me."

 

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto responded. Ianto leaned into him and for a moment their mouths met. They kissed softly before Ianto leaned away again so that he could look Jack in his eyes. "So was he the cause of your nightmare?"

 

"No," Jack lied. He briefly considered telling Ianto the truth about the baby but he couldn't do it. He had just sworn to the Welshman that he wasn't going to hurt him and telling him the truth about the baby would do exactly that. He sighed running his hand through his hair. He had to tell Ianto something so once more he decided to go with a half-truth. "It was just a silly pregnancy dream about losing our child. I can feel the baby kicking my bladder quite vigorously, though, so I know it was just a dream."

 

"She is going to be tough like her daddy," Ianto laughed. 

 

"Yes, he is," Jack argued with a smile. They kissed again and Ianto finished his coffee before standing up. He got ready for work while Jack remained on the couch slowly sipping his own cup of coffee. Despite being able to go back to work again, he chose to miss another day. Ianto understood, promising he would leave as soon as possible. They kissed one last time before Ianto ran out the door. Jack stood going to the window. He finished the last of his coffee as he watched Ianto leave heading towards work. Jack waved him goodbye then went to the kitchen. He made himself a large cup of coffee as well as a cup of tea. Going back to the living room, he wasn't surprised to see the Time Lord sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

 

"The TARDIS can tell you the sex of the baby," the Doctor informed him as Jack handed him the tea. 

 

"That's alright. Ianto and I have an appointment with Owen next week to find out the sex and I don't think he would be happy if I found out without him," Jack responded. He didn't add that he was worried that the TARDIS could also figure out who the sire of the baby was. If it was Ianto then it would be fine but he didn't know what he would do if the baby turned out to be the Doctor's after he had lied to him. 

 

"Fair enough," The Doctor responded. 

 

"You know you didn't have to stay hidden while Ianto was here," Jack scolded the Doctor softly. The Doctor turned to look at him. 

 

"I heard what Ianto said and I'm not stupid Jack. We both know that Ianto wouldn't be happy to see me or to know that I was currently here visiting you. I thought about leaving but I couldn't get to my TARDIS without passing through the living room," The Doctor admitted. 

 

"And yet you're still here," Jack told him. The Doctor narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Do you want me to leave?" The Doctor questioned the hurt in his voice clear. 

 

"No, just like I told you last night, I don't want you to disappear again. Besides I could use your help in order to figure out what a few artifacts are that have come through the rift recently," Jack replied. He stood and the Doctor stood as well. Together they made there way up to his office where the TARDIS was standing in the corner. Jack took a seat at his desk and the Doctor sat across from him. The artifacts were currently locked in the Torchwood vault but Jack had uploaded the pictures as well as general information into the database. He accessed it easily from his home computer and turned the monitor so that the Doctor could read the information. The Doctor wasn't sure what he could do with just a picture but he was willing to try. He pulled the keyboard over and began to type furiously as he stared quietly at the monitor. With the Doctor on his regular computer, Jack pulled out his laptop accessing his hub account as in a comfortable silence they both began to work on the artifacts. 


	7. Chapter 7

They had been working in silence for just over an hour when Jack's head began to ache. It started as just a faint headache that steadily grew stronger as he tried to read the screen in front of him. The screen blurred briefly in front of him. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes as he looked away from the screen. For just a moment he thought he saw the vague outline of a second Doctor standing in the corner near the TARDIS. 

"I'm trying," the Doctor by the TARDIS whispered, his voice so low that Jack could barely hear him. Jack blinked and the image was gone. He continued to stare towards the corner of the room as he got to his feet. Not thinking about his actions, he reached out closing the laptop in front of him. 

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked him as he looked at Jack over the top of his thinking glasses. Jack turned to look at him and felt his heart skip a beat as he wanted nothing more to have his way with the Doctor right then. He scolded himself for the thought as he tried his best to push it away. 

"Fine, just have a slight headache," Jack admitted. He stood up stretching his sore body as he yawned loudly. He blamed the sudden onset of his headache on the fact that he had barely slept the night before. Normally, he didn't need to sleep much but ever since becoming pregnant, he found himself sleeping longer and more often. 

"I have medication on the TARDIS that you can take that works faster than the medicine found currently here on Earth," the Doctor offered. Jack shook his head no. 

"I just need to rest and I am sure it will go away. So, I am going to go lay down for awhile and try to sleep," Jack informed him. 

"Do you want me to leave?" the Doctor questioned. 

"No, feel free to stay and continue to work on the artifacts. I should be up in a couple of hours and if you're still here we can have lunch. I would also like you to meet Ianto. I know you overheard our conversation this morning, but Ianto is my lover and I think the two of you would get along if you only gave each other a chance," Jack informed the Doctor. 

"I'll think about it," The Doctor answered. He looked back at his work as he dismissed Jack with a simple. "Sleep well."

Jack left the office going down to the room. He stripped down to just his pants before climbing beneath the cool blankets. He took Ianto's pillow in his arms, holding it close as he ran his hand down to his groin. He breathed in his lover's scent as he forced himself to think about the man as he quickly grew harder. He ran his hand quickly along his member as he imagined that it was Ianto's hand. He fell over the edge with Ianto's name on his lips and a deep groan that he hoped that the Doctor didn't hear. Closing his eyes he fell quickly into a sated sleep.

-DW-

Jack woke feeling safe in the Doctor's arms with his back pressed to the Doctor's chest. The two of them had spent the night together after the long year with the Master but they both knew that it couldn't last. They each had their separate lives and Jack needed to get back to Cardiff while the Doctor took once more to the rest of the time and space. After a year stuck on Earth, being abused daily, Jack was surprised that he hadn't run the first chance he got. Instead, choosing to seek comfort in Jack's arms rather than seeing a star be born. Despite knowing that he needed to leave soon, Jack wasn't ready to get up yet so he carefully rolled in the man's arms so that he was facing the Time Lord. He was surprised to see that the Doctor was awake, his eyes red with tears staining his cheeks. 

"Oh, sweethearts," Jack whispered kissing the Time Lord softly on his lips as he reached up thumbing the tears off his cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"I hate endings," the Doctor responded his voice hoarse. 

"Don't look at this as an ending then, just look at it as saying goodbye for a little while. We both have our separate lives at the moment but I have no doubt that our paths will cross again. Then, I will travel with you anywhere that you want to go," Jack promised him. A small smile briefly crossed the Doctor's face but it was gone just as quickly. He snuggled closer to Jack resting his head on Jack's chest. 

"Do you have to go now?" He questioned. Jack wanted to tell him no. He wanted to tell the Doctor that he would stay as long as he needed him to. Only Jack knew that every moment he stayed would make it that much harder to walk away. So rather than stay in the Doctor's arms like he wanted to, he gently kissed the Time Lord softly on the top of the head before extracting himself out of his arms. He didn't look back as he heard the choked sob from the Doctor as he forced himself to walk into the ensuite. He closed the door behind himself, leaning heavily upon it as he allowed himself to break. 

By the time he finished showering, and shaving he almost felt like himself again. He dressed in his normal attire and tied up his boots. Leaving the ensuite, he didn't see the Doctor but he found him quickly in the kitchen. Their eyes didn't meet as the Doctor sat at the table sipping a cup of tea. Martha was with him nursing her own cup of coffee and if she noticed something was wrong, she didn't comment on it as Jack went to make his own cup of coffee. 

"Who wants breakfast?" Jack wondered trying to put on a happy face. 

"I'm not hungry," The Doctor answered. Standing he started out of the kitchen. He paused briefly in the doorway, still not looking at Jack as he spoke again. "We'll be in Cardiff soon." With that, he disappeared down the corridor making Jack wonder if things between them would ever be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack wasn't sure how long he slept for before he was woken by Ianto gently stroking the hair behind his ear. He smiled at the touch opening his eyes to look into Ianto's blue eyes. He leaned forward pressing his mouth to the Welshman's kissing him softly. Their lips never parted for long as they kissed, Jack waking and Ianto just enjoying being home for the day. Their hands roamed slowly along their bodies. Jack could feel his body hardening at the touch and Ianto's own body responding between them. Still, they didn't hurry as clothing was shed leaving their bare skin pressed close beneath the blankets. It was Ianto who made the first move, rolling with Jack so that he was hovering over his body. Jack spread his legs allowing Ianto to fall between them as he lifted his bottom off the bed. Ianto's fingers drifted between them, his fingers preparing the way.

"God, I love you," Jack breathed as their mouths separated for just a moment.

"I love you too, sir," Ianto answered. Jack was about to tell him not to call him sir but Ianto took that moment to press into his body. He threw his head back, biting his lip as he gripped the blanket tightly. He gripped Ianto's body tightly to his own as he forced his head forward their mouths joined once more. He could feel Ianto moving slowly in his body but he didn't try to hurry to him as they continued to kiss slowly. Unlike with the Doctor, this wasn't just about finding a release. This was a reaffirmation of the love the two of them shared. Ianto fell over the edge first with quickened breath against Jack's mouth. His rhythm faltered for a moment and he slammed into Jack harder as he filled his body. Jack's hand slid between them and Ianto slapped it away as he found Jack's member. He quickly made Jack follow him, feeling him clench around him. Rolling off of his lover, Ianto collapsed beside Jack breathing hard. 

"You should leave work early more often," Jack panted as he forced his body to move. He laid his head on Ianto's chest and Ianto's hand drifted to his back running along his spine. 

"Yeah," Ianto agreed, still out of breath. He dropped a kiss on the top of Jack's head as they cuddled. They separated as their bodies cooled, no longer as comfortable. Ianto stumbled his way to the shower and Jack joined him helping him to wash his body. Jack would have gladly started a second round but Ianto wasn't interested as he helped the captain to wash. Finishing their shower, they dressed before Ianto headed down the stairs to start dinner while Jack went up to his office. He wasn't surprised to find that the Time Lord was gone. He would have liked Ianto to meet the Doctor but he had the feeling that it would be awhile before it happened. Slightly disappointed, but not surprised, that the Doctor chose to flee he closed the door to his office as he headed down the stairs to spend time with his lover.

The rest of the week seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. One moment Jack was waiting to find out the sex of the baby as he rested at his home. It seemed like the next moment, he was in Torchwood's autopsy room laying on the table as Owen examined him. He was holding Ianto's hand in his as they stared at the ultrasound monitor seeing their baby move on the screen. 

"Moment, of truth. Are you sure you want to know?" Owen questioned the eager parents. 

"Just tell us," Ianto spoke up. He wanted to know not just because he expected to win a fiver from Jack. He was also eager to start setting the nursery for the baby. They had put it off as they waited to find out the sex but after today they would have no more excuses. They could go shop for the cot, clothing, car seat, and other items that their child would need. 

"It's a girl," Owen announced happily. Jack turned his eyes from the screen to look at Owen in surprise. He had been so positive that he was carrying a little boy that Owen's proclamation just sounded wrong to him. He looked back at the screen as Ianto tried to kiss him but ended up brushing his lips against Jack's cheek instead. 

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned as Ianto celebrated. He had been so positive that he was carrying a little boy that he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment at Owen's words.

"I'm sure," Owen answered he moved the wand lower on Jack's stomach and pointed to the monitor. "See, these three lines mean it is a girl."

"Boy," another voice whispered from the other side of the room. Jack turned his head quickly towards the voice but he saw nothing.

"Are you alright, sir?" Ianto questioned as he furrowed his brow in concern as Jack reached up to rub his eyes. 

"Fine," Jack lied. Hearing voices wasn't a good thing, regardless of the species. He dismissed the voice as he attributed to his disappointment in finding out he was carrying a girl. He wasn't going to let that affect how he felt about the baby, though. He would love her regardless, just like he loved Alice and his other daughter Emma. He felt tears in his eyes at the thought of his daughter that he had only known a day. He rubbed his eyes again as he sat up, just needing a distraction.

"You owe me a fiver," Ianto teased him as he handed Jack his shirt. Jack put his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it finding that he didn't have any fives. The smallest bill he had was a twenty and Ianto took it pocketing it. "I'll give you the change."

"Keep it," Jack responded. He started buttoning his shirt as Owen spoke to them again. He was telling Jack what to expect in the next few weeks and how he wanted Jack to continue on his reduced work schedule. Jack barely listened as he agreed. Not caring Owen was still talking, he stood up leaving the room. Ianto caught up to him as he crossed the hub heading towards the main doors. 

"Jack," Ianto called out grabbing his hand. Jack paused in his step as he turned to look at his lover. "I know you really wanted a boy but are you at least a little happy that we are having a girl?"

"I am happy, Ianto. I will love our little girl just as much as I would have loved our son. Plus, having a girl first gives us a reason to try for a son after she is born," Jack flirted. 

"We could have a little girl again," Ianto reminded him. 

"Then we will just have to keep trying and maybe you could carry one of our children," Jack laughed. 

"I can't get pregnant, sir," Ianto responded. Jack pulled him closer kissing him. 

"I'm willing to try if you are," Jack whispered against Ianto's lips. He ran his hand down to Ianto's bottom, squeezing it and causing Ianto to moan. Gwen cleared her throat loudly behind them and Jack ignored her as he gave Ianto's bottom another squeeze. He nipped Ianto's neck, just to annoy Gwen before finally releasing his lover. Ianto's skin was slightly flushed from the attention and he smiled at Jack as they kissed one more time. "Should we move this to my room?"

"Yes," Ianto breathed. He pulled Jack's hand as they started towards his room in the hub. Jack laughed as he hurried after his lover.


	9. Chapter 9

Once more Jack found that he couldn't sleep despite the exhaustion that threatened to overtake him. Beside him, Ianto slept deeply still sated from their multiple rounds. He kissed his lover softly on the back of the head before carefully extracting himself from his arms. Ianto didn't stir as Jack dressed before leaving his room and heading to his office to work for a few hours. He could hear the others laughing down in the hub but he didn't bother to go out to them as he took a seat behind his desk. His computer was already on and he logged in. Checking the rift readouts, then moved onto the archives. Pulling up the artifacts he was slightly annoyed to see the unknown list hadn't changed. He had watched the Doctor working on it for hours yet he hadn't bothered to save any of the information as he snooped through their archives.

Flipping over to the main screen, he was even more irritated to see that the main database hadn't been updated yet. He turned in his chair to the filing cabinet that was kept beside his desk. Inside it was where they kept all the information on recent artifacts that had come through the rift. He planned on inputting the new artifacts into the system but opening the filing cabinet he quickly discovered there no new files. In fact, the last day the files had been updated was two days before he left. He swore under his breath as he slammed the drawer closed irritated at his lover. Just because he was pregnant with their daughter.

"Son," the voice hissed. It didn't make him an invalid, he finished ignoring the voice. He stood, going quickly down the stairs heading down past his team to the file archives where Ianto usually worked. Entering the room, he found loose files sitting on the desk. He walked over to them opening the one on top. 

"Damn it," He screamed finding the same date on the top file as the one on his desk. He roughly threw it aside digging through the files. Each one of Ianto's organized pile ended up on the floor as he looked at the dates. He was positive that there had been rift activity recently but he couldn't find any of the data on the artifacts. He swore again as he reached the last file. Ianto's normally tidy office was now a mess, but Jack didn't care as he stepped over the files storming back up the stairs. 

"Who hid the files from," he started to yell at his team. His voice trailed off as he noticed that the hub was empty. "Me." He was positive that he had heard his team while he was in the office but he tried to remember if he had seen them when he was heading down to the archives. He was too angry to think clearly, though, and it didn't matter. He was going to call a meeting first thing in the morning and remind his team that despite being pregnant he was still their boss. If they didn't start respecting him he would retcon all off them. He picked up the chair nearest to him throwing it across the hub. 

"Jack," a voice sighed. 

"Shut up," Jack screamed. He grabbed another chair ready to launch it across the hub. He paused as he saw the Doctor standing there watching him. The Doctor wasn't moving as he looked at him with disappointment as Jack held the chair in his hands breathing hard. He screamed and through the chair at the Time Lord. The chair thumped against the wall, missing the man as he continued to stare at the captain. "Leave me alone," he yelled closing his eyes. 

"Jack," he heard again. He didn't even think about it as he threw Owen's chair towards the stairs to his office. "What the hell, Jack?" His eyes flew open as he looked first towards where the Doctor had been standing. He wasn't surprised to see that the Time Lord was gone. He was going to have to apologize to him later for yelling at him. For now, he turned his anger towards the person on the stairs. 

"Where did you hide the files?" Jack demanded to know as he saw Ianto standing there looking at him in surprised anger. 

"What files?" Ianto wondered in confusion. 

"The artifact files. They aren't in my office and I can't find them in the archives," Jack seethed. Ianto seemed surprised as he turned going back up to Jack's office. Jack followed him. He crossed his arms, leaning against the door. He watched as Ianto opened the filing cabinet pulling out several files. He laid them on Jack's desk and Jack came over looking at the dates. All of the dates were recent and he flipped open the first one to see a strange round object that had come through the rift. He closed the file and moved to the next. 

"Are you okay, sir?" Ianto questioned. 

"Fine," Jack lied as he wondered where Ianto had hidden the files. 

"You don't have to lie to me, Jack. I know you well enough to know that something is wrong," Ianto told him. Jack sighed as he closed the file restacking them. 

"I'm just tired," Jack responded. It wasn't even close to the truth, even if he was exhausted. He had so much on his mind, though, that he wasn't sure where to begin. He really just needed a stiff drink to clear his mind. Only, he couldn't drink until after his son was born. Daughter, he reminded himself. He didn't look at his lover as he felt a hand on his back rubbing it softly. 

"It's been a busy day. Why don't the two of us go to the small French restaurant you enjoy. Then we can go home, and cuddle while you try to rest," Ianto suggested. Jack smiled softly as he nodded. Food, and then resting in his lover's arms sounding like a good way to relax. Perhaps he could even convince Ianto to take a bath with him. Then in the morning, he could file these artifacts properly. 

"You're driving," Jack teased Ianto, not quite trusting himself behind the wheel. 

"Of course," Ianto agreed. Jack grabbed his coat as the two of them left his office heading towards the visitor's exit. Ianto didn't comment as he picked up the chairs, placing them upright. Jack winced as he thought of the state of Ianto's office. Promising himself that he would help clean it tomorrow, the two of them left the hub.


	10. Chapter 10

The two of them went to the small French restaurant that Jack enjoyed, sitting at their usual booth by the window. It was where they had shared their first official date and where they went when it was just the two of them for a romantic meal. They sat close to each other sharing an appetizer and taking bites off of each other's plates. There was no talk about work, the baby, the Doctor, or anything else that was bugging Jack as they just took pleasure in each other's company. They spoke instead about little things that weren't important before going quiet as they shared their dessert along with a single cup of coffee. Finishing their meal, they went home. 

Jack got his wish as Ianto joined him in the bathtub for a cuddle. He sat leaning with his back against Ianto's chest as together they enjoyed the hot water. Jack enjoyed the feeling of the warm body against his as Ianto ran his hand slowly up and down his chest before coming to rest on his abdomen. Jack put his hand over Ianto's as he stared down at his growing stomach. Soon his abdomen would stick out far enough that the whole world would be able to tell his was pregnant. By then, they would have to make sure the nursery was finished as well as had everything they needed for their child as he would only leave the house to go to Torchwood in order to avoid prying eyes. 

"Have you thought about a name for her?" Jack questioned, knowing that Ianto had been planning on a little girl from the beginning. 

"No, I thought about asking to name her Glenda, after my mother, but I decided against it as that is my niece's middle name. Then I considered the name Amalya but I want her to have a Welsh name instead if that's alright," Ianto stated. 

"That's fine," Jack answered. He felt Ianto lean forward slightly so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. He turned his head so that he could kiss the Welshman. They kissed softly, neither one of them pushing for dominance. Ianto broke the kiss first leaning back again so that he could hold Jack before speaking again. 

"So now that we officially know it is a little girl you are carrying maybe the two of us could sit down and discuss names together," Ianto suggested. 

"I'd like that," Jack replied. He smiled as he felt Ianto kiss him softly on the back of the head. With his hand still on Ianto's, he helped the Welshman move his hand further down so that it was resting on his groin. Ianto chuckled as he wrapped his hand around Jack's growing need. He moved his hand slowly, almost teasingly as Jack grew harder in his hand. Jack's breathing came in deeper gasps as Ianto brought him closer and closer to the edge. He fell over it with a deep groan spilling himself over Ianto's hand as well as his own stomach. 

"Better?" Ianto questioned as he reached for a cloth. He wiped his hand off then used it to wipe the cum off of Jack's abdomen. 

"Yeah," Jack sighed. He yawned, leaning back sleepily. Ianto chuckled. 

"I think it's time to get you to bed," Ianto told him. He nodded, too content and sated to argue. With Ianto's help, he got out of the bath. He dried off but didn't bother to dress before stumbling his way sleepily towards their bed. Ianto helped him to snuggle down beneath the blankets then laid down on top of them taking Jack in his arms. Jack turned so that his face was buried against Ianto's chest breathing in the Welshman as he drifted off to sleep.

-DW-

"You're nothing but a freak," the Master taunted him as he hung from the chains in the boiler room of the Valiant. The heat of engines caused him to sweat constantly soaking his clothing. He knew he smelled horrible from the sweat, dirt, and urine that soaked his body but the insane Time Lord didn't seem to care as he moved closer taunting him. "My universe has no place for a freak and I will make sure that I find a way for you to stay dead."

"Take a number," Jack told him. He was rewarded for his comment by a fist to the left side of his face. He tasted the iron of blood fill his mouth. He spit it out, not letting the Master see how much it hurt as he smiled at him. "Is that all you have?" He was hit again and again for his taunting. His body was soon battered and bruised by the Time Lord but that didn't stop him from running his mouth. He cursed at the Master, making fun of how hard he hit until finally, the Master pulled out his laser screwdriver. He pointed it at Jack pressing the button. Jack couldn't help but scream as his body erupted in pain. He felt as though he were burning alive before the pain ending abruptly as his world went dark. 

He woke with a strangled gasp finding himself gagged as he stood chained to the wall in the conference room. He immediately looked for the Doctor, needing to reassure himself that he was alright. He found him kneeling in the middle of the room. He was naked and his back was crisscrossed with healing marks. Jack seethed seeing the pain that the Master had caused his friend. He wanted to kill the man but he was unable to get out of the chains that held him. He growled angrily unable to call out to the Doctor. 

"Oh, good you're awake. I was beginning to think that you would miss the in-flight entertainment. I would have happily let you sleep through it but the Doctor here insisted that you be awake to see it. Isn't that right, Doctor?" the Master questioned him gleefully upon hearing the noise. Jack didn't like the way the Master was smiling at him as he spoke knowing that he wasn't going to like the show the Master had planned. 

The room remained quiet for several moments as the Doctor refused to answer the other Time Lord as he continued to stare down. The Master stood going over to where the Doctor was kneeling. Grabbing a handful of his hair, he forced the Doctor's head back so that he was looking into his eyes. Jack could see the hatred in the Doctor's eyes as he glared up at the Master. 

"I said, isn't that right, Doctor?" The Master wondered again, his voice losing all its happiness. 

"Yes," The Doctor hissed through gritted teeth. The Master released his hair and the Doctor glanced quickly at Jack before letting his head drop again. The Master turned walking back to his chair. He turned on the screen in front of him before picking up a bowl of popcorn. The Master settled back in the chair crunching on the popcorn as if he were enjoying the show in front of him as Jack was forced to watch the members of Torchwood being executed. 

-DW-

Jack awoke with a scream on his lips. He sat up quickly looking for his lover but he found himself alone in his bed. A quick glance at the clock showed that he had been asleep about two hours. He wasn't surprised that Ianto didn't stay with him the entire time, but at the moment he wanted more than anything to be in his arms again. He threw the blankets back as he tried not to be sick at the memories that had surfaced while he slept. He could still see Ianto holding his head high as he was being led to the Tolcafane. He tried desperately to push the memory away as he pulled himself out of bed. He just needed to see Ianto and hold him for a moment in order to reassure himself that the young Welshman was alright. He made it two steps to the door before turning and running over to the nearest bin. Jack fell to his knees in front of it as he coughed and gagged. He thought of the young Welshman again, just wanting his comfort. Almost as soon as he had the thought, he felt Ianto's hand on his back rubbing it soothingly. 

"You're alright," Ianto cooed. Jack took one hand off the bin, reaching back for Ianto. Ianto took his hand, holding it tightly as Jack continued to empty his stomach. He forced himself to think of anything but the Valiant as he held on to him. Finally, his stomach had no more in it and he fell backward leaning against his lover. Ianto handed him a polo and he put it in his mouth letting the mint calm his stomach. They sat there for a minute before Ianto spoke again. "Do you want me to help you to bed before I get you a cup of tea?"

"No, I can make it," Jack told him. Ianto kissed him softly on the head, then helped him to his feet. He didn't comment as he took the bin with him leaving the room. Jack went to the loo first using it and washing his face and hands. He then headed back to the bed ready to crawl back under the covers. He didn't want to sleep again but to lay with Ianto as he reassured himself that Ianto was there with him. As he approached the bed, he found a small grey bear sitting on the bedside table. He picked it up to look at it, finding another circular medallion around its neck. This one's design was different from the first but that didn't matter as Jack still had no idea what it said. He put the medallion in the bedside table then turned heading towards the door to put the bear with the items for the nursery.

Going across the hall, he opened the nursery door. He stared in surprise as rather than finding an empty room with a few boxes, he found a half-finished room. The walls of the nursery were now a soft white color with a dark purple border about halfway down them. White wallpaper with lilac flowers decorated the bottom half of the wall. A white cot had been set up at an angle in the righthand corner and a white wardrobe sat against the wall on the opposite side. Ianto had to have been working on the room while he slept, Jack rationalized. 

"How?" the voice questioned. 

"I don't know," Jack answered it softly. 

"Think," the voice demanded. Jack tried. He tried to figure out how Ianto had time to decorate and paint the nursery while he had been asleep. There was no logical explanation except that he had been asleep longer than he realized, but that didn't make any sense either. The more he focused on the issue the more his head began to hurt again and a wave of dizziness caused him to become nauseous. He gagged as he fell to his knees breathing hard. For just a moment he thought he saw the Doctor standing in the room but he was gone just as quickly. 

"Jack?" Ianto cried out as he rushed over. He knelt down beside Jack, setting the tea on the floor in front of them. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"My head," Jack moaned. He wanted to ask Ianto about the room but he couldn't focus on it or anything else besides the pain that was overwhelming him. 

"I'm going to help you to bed, then call Owen," Ianto told him. Jack didn't argue, just wanting the pain to fade. He cried out as Ianto helped him to his feet. He leaned heavily on his lover as he was helped across the hall into their room. He practically collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows. His head felt as if it were going to split in two and he tried not to scream. 

"Owen, there is something wrong with Jack," He heard Ianto say, his voice fading as he stepped out in the hall to continue the conversation. Jack felt the bed dip and he turned his head opening his eyes a crack. He saw the brown suit of the Doctor sitting on the bed in front of him. The Doctor reached out, his finger's brushing against Jack's temples. The pain grew worse as he felt the Doctor's mind pushing against his own. 

"Ianto," he whimpered as his world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stood on a small piece of land not too far from the cabin that he had once called home. In front of him were two headstones, each with a date one day apart. The first belonged to his daughter Emma. The little girl that his wife and him had tried years for before being blessed. That blessing quickly turned to tragedy as his daughter was born too early and took her first and her last breath on the same day. He had offered little comfort to his wife as he cursed the Doctor. If the Doctor hadn't left him behind on the Game Station, he wouldn't have ended up in the 1800's where the technology didn't exist to save his child. 

His wife couldn't handle the loss and within twenty-four hours had joined their child in the ground. Depressed and alone, Jack had tried to join them. He cursed the Gods as he was forced to remain on this Earth. To walk on alone without the woman he loved or the child that he desperately wanted. Waking alone in the morning, he made the decision not to stay in the small cabin that he had built. He had once found love and happiness there, now it only reminded him of the ones he had lost. Packing a bag, he had gone to their graves to say goodbye one last time before setting out on his way. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you or join you. I promise, though, that no matter what happens, I will carry both of you in my heart and love you until my dying day," Jack wiped the tears from his eyes as he kissed his fingers laying them on each of the tombstones in turn. Shouldering his bag, he turned away from the cabin one last time. With nothing left for him in America, he was going to make his way to Cardiff. He knew that sooner or later the Doctor would return and when he did, Jack was going to kill him. 

-DW-

Jack woke with a moan. The bed was dipped beside him and he felt a cool cloth across his forehead. He forced his eyes open a crack, relieved to see that the Doctor was gone and it was Ianto who was sitting with him. He wasn't sure what the Doctor had done to his head but it felt like it was going to split in two before the pain had been too much causing his world to go black. Ianto was staring towards the door so he reached out a shaky hand, finding Ianto's. He took it squeezing Ianto's hand softly alerting the Welshman to the fact that he was awake. 

"How are you feeling?" Ianto questioned him as he placed his free hand on Jack's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. 

"Exhausted," Jack answered.

"Then go back to sleep love. I'll be right here when you wake," Ianto promised. 

"Owen?" Jack wondered sleepily. The last thing that he remembered before the Doctor had invaded his mind was Ianto talking on the phone to Owen and asking him to come over to check on Jack. 

"He has already come and gone while you have been sleeping, sir. He says that you have just been pushing yourself too hard and you need to take it easy for a few days," Ianto explained. He lifted the hand that was holding Jack's laying it gently on Jack's abdomen. "Thankfully, our daughter is fine but Owen said he would be back later to examine you again to be sure. In the meantime, you need to sleep."

"When did you finish the nursery?" Jack wondered as the subject turned to the baby. 

"This afternoon while you slept. I bought the furniture and painted the walls white a few days ago to prepare but I didn't add the border until earlier today," Ianto explained. "I know I said that I wanted us to set up the nursery together, but I was hoping to surprise you by having it completed soon." Jack nodded. It made sense that Ianto had been working on the room in private over the last few days in order to surprise him. He wasn't sure why it had seemed wrong when he stood in the doorway earlier because if he thought about it logically Ianto had plenty of time to finish the nursery while he worked in his office or rested. 

"K," Jack mumbled his eyes starting to close again. He felt Ianto adjust the cool cloth on his forehead before Ianto's lips gently brushed his cheek. He fought to open his eyes again as he had one more question before he could sleep. "The Doctor?"

"What about him?" Ianto asked his voice even. 

"He was here. While you were talking to Owen on the phone he was here in the room," Jack informed Ianto. 

"No one has been here but you, me, and Owen," Ianto responded. 

"Yes, he was. He put his fingers on my temples and I felt him in my mind," Jack insisted. 

"No, he wasn't, love. I only stepped out into the hall but I could see you the entire time. There was no one in our room," Ianto reassured him. Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. That made no sense to him when he could clearly feel the Doctor's mind pressing against his. Unless. He paused as he thought of the growing child in his stomach again. Was it possible for a baby to connect telepathically with their parent before birth? If so, it proved the baby was the Doctor's. He would have to ask the Doctor the next time he saw him in order to be sure because even if he wasn't mind blind he knew little about strong telepathic children. "Is it possible that you just imagined it?"

"Maybe," Jack agreed, even if he wasn't sure. Less tired, he still allowed his eyes to drift back closed. The cool cloth on his head as well as Ianto's warm hand on his cheek and in his soon had him drifting back into what he hoped was a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn it," the Doctor sighed as he removed his fingers from Jack's temples. There was no anger in his voice as he stared at his friend. Jack's own eyes were closed as he breathed evenly in his sleep. Not that it would have mattered even if he were awake. The Jack the Doctor knew and loved was gone and for months now he had struggled to connect with Jack's mind in order to get him back. Today had been the first time that he had felt Jack's mind near the surface. That Jack had answered him and the Doctor had felt hope that he would be able to save him. In his eagerness to reconnect with his friend, he had pushed Jack's mind too far and caused him a headache. In his pain, Jack had retreated further into his mind choosing to accept the reality that he had created causing the Doctor's voice to be lost to him once more. Still, he understood why Jack chose to hide rather than face the reality around him. 

It had been six months since they had left the valiant together. Six months that he had struggled daily to bring Jack's mind back to the surface as Jack remained blissfully unaware of the pain that he was causing his once friends but to the Doctor, it felt like only yesterday that he had found Jack with his mind gone. On that day, he had finally defeated the Master. Not in a grandstand as he had planned but by the people of Earth finally breaking the spell that the Master had held over them. The Master's death, at the hands of his once lover, had triggered time to reset and all was right with the world again. The Doctor wished he could say the same for the people aboard the Valiant. 

His own body had been a scarred mess due to the abuse the Master had gleefully inflicted upon him. Martha's body had been the same but from her long walk upon the desolate Earth. They had gotten off easy, though. Their bodies could be healed with medicines from the future that reduced the visibility of scars to almost nothing and talking had allowed them to move past the pain that they carried. Jack, however, was trapped in his own mind and the Doctor had watched it happening but had been helpless to stop it as the Master took great pleasure in breaking the Captain. Day after day, his hearts had broken for the man as he chained to the wall and forced to witness the merciless executions of the ones he cared about. Friends and loved ones were killed just for daring to know the Captain while his family members were killed to make sure they weren't freaks as well. Daily the Doctor watched the light in Jack's eyes fading as he pleaded silently for him to hold on. He wanted to tell Jack that everyone would be alive again at the end of the year. That he would fix this but it was too late by the time the year ended, Jack's mind had retreated and the Doctor wasn't sure how he would get him back. 

He dropped a kiss on Jack's forehead as he pleaded silently for Jack to come back to him. He didn't know if Jack heard him but it didn't matter. He still talked to Jack constantly, telling him everything and nothing. He hoped if it actually penetrated the thick wall that Jack had built around his mind, that he would be able to use it as an anchor in order to find his way back. So he told him about stepping off the TARDIS with Donna and the trouble they got into together. He hadn't planned on bringing anyone with him as he helped Jack but Martha had insisted on staying and Donna had forced him to bring her along as well. As the months went on he was grateful for their help as Martha could watch Jack as he stepped out for an adventure with Donna. They were also both there for him when he found and lost Jenny in the same day. 

When he grew tired of talking about himself, which was quite a feat, he would then tell Jack about his team and how Torchwood was prospering while they waited for their leader to return. Ianto especially missed his lover and he called the Doctor often for updates. There was never any news but that didn't stop Ianto from being hopeful that the Doctor could help Jack. The Doctor made sure to tell Jack often that Ianto would welcome him home whenever he was ready to return. Ianto would have gladly taken care of Jack as they waited but he understood that the Doctor was trying to reach him. 

Kissing Jack softly on the head, he sat up stretching his sore body. He would let Jack sleep for a few hours then wake him in order to help him bathe and feed him. Jack fought him every time but the Doctor was patient as he helped the Captain to care for himself. It didn't matter to him that Jack could come back if he died. He never wanted to see Jack suffer or watch him die when he knew that he could have saved him. Besides, even if Jack could revive, the child growing in his stomach was mortal. 

The Doctor placed his hand on Jack's growing stomach, feeling the baby kick. He smiled as he wondered if Jack could feel the baby kicking wherever he was in his mind. The baby wasn't his, nor was it Ianto's child or anyone else that Jack cared about. The baby belonged to one of the many guards who had been posted on the Valiant. They had used Jack's body even after his mind was gone and the Doctor had taken no pleasure in making the man pay for his crimes. The man had tried to blame the Master for his actions but he had acted on his own accord. Now, he sat in the furthest reaches of space on a small planet that even light couldn't penetrate. He would survive, though, which was about all the kindness the Doctor had been willing to show. 

Removing his hand, he covered Jack with a thick blanket before carefully getting out of bed. He connected with the TARDIS, asking her to keep any eye on Jack as he headed down the corridors to the living area. Going inside, he found Martha and Donna sitting on the couch with their feet propped up on the table. They were sharing a large bowl of popcorn as they watched a movie on the large television screen. Making his way over to them, he took a seat on the end beside Martha. He leaned over taking a large handful of popcorn before leaning back to join them.

"How is he?" Martha questioned upon seeing the Doctor. 

"Sleeping currently, but his mind is the same," The Doctor answered softly. He didn't tell her that he had almost reached Jack today. That Jack had answered him for the first time in six months before he scared his mind deeper again. Instead, he decided to wait until later tonight when he tried to reach the immortal again. Maybe then he would feel him again and be able to give Martha hope that Jack was returning to them. Until then, he settled back to quietly enjoy the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack slept for the next few hours while the Doctor relaxed on the couch with Martha and Donna watching movies. He wasn't sure how but he ended up in the middle of them at one point with the bowl of popcorn on his lap. He didn't mind as he watched the beginning of the next movie and then woke up in time to see the end of the next one. His head was rested on Donna's shoulder and he mumbled an apology as he straightened up. 

"You better not have drooled on me," Donna snapped with a smile on her face. He smiled tiredly at her. He let his head fall to the back of the couch as he considered getting up. He needed to wake Jack soon and help him to bathe as well as eat. He rubbed his face as he connected with the TARDIS and figured out that Jack was still sleeping peacefully. The Captain had barely slept eight hours in the last week and his body desperately needed the rest. While he still needed to be fed, they could wait until the morning to bathe him. 

"Maybe you should think about going to bed," Martha suggested as the Doctor yawned his eyes drifting closed for just a moment again. 

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. He stood up stretching as he tried to stifle his next yawn with the back of his hand. He moved out of in front of the television then paused before leaving the room. "I am going to make Jack's meal and feed him before climbing into bed. Then in the morning, he needs to be bathed before I try to connect with him again if you wouldn't mind helping me."

"Of course. Also, I will feed him while you get ready for bed," Martha suggested standing as well. The Doctor didn't argue her as he nodded making his way sleepily to his room. He picked out his favorite pair of blue pajamas and took them into the ensuite with him in order to change. Returning to his room, he found Martha was already there. She was pushing what looked like formula through a feeding tube that ran through Jack's nostril and down into his stomach. The tube was now almost a permanent part of Jack's features, only disappearing long enough to be changed out periodically. The Doctor didn't like seeing it, even if he understood why they needed it. Without it, Jack couldn't eat and could starve to death in as little as a couple of days. 

"Thank you," The Doctor told her as he made his way over to his side of the bed. 

"Anytime," Martha responded. The Doctor climbed into his side of the bed, pulling the blankets up over his legs. When they first returned to the TARDIS, he had kept Jack in the medi-bay as he tried to figure out how to bring back his friend. He would sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over so that he could connect with Jack's mind. As the days passed, though, and Jack still showed no signs of coming back he had moved him to his room so that he could stretch out beside him and lay with him as he tried desperately to coax Jack's mind back to the surface. He didn't know how the Captain would feel about being in his bed but knowing Jack he would just be disappointed that he hadn't been in the Doctor's pants during the months they shared a bed.

"In the morning, do you want to take him into the shower or give him a sponge bath?" Martha questioned as she finished up. She disconnected the first tube then ran a little warm water through it to wash the rest of the formula down. She did it all without disturbing Jack as he remained oblivious to what was happening around him. 

"If he is cooperative, I would like to take him into the shower," The Doctor answered. 

"Then I will be back in the morning to help you. In the meantime, try to get some sleep and don't spend all night trying to connect with Jack," Martha told the Doctor. He saluted her with two fingers as he laid down. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Night, Martha," The Doctor replied. He watched her as she turned off the light before leaving the room. Once the door was closed, he scooted closer to Jack taking him in his arms. He liked to think that somehow Jack knew he was there holding him. Still, he wasn't delusional and a part of him that he was also holding Jack for his own comfort. Closing his eyes he drifted quickly off to sleep. 

He was awoken by the TARDIS early the next morning. He opened his eyes to find that he was alone in his bed. Jack was awake and he had gotten out of the bed. The Captain was now trying to make his way through the wall as he acted out what was happening in his mind. The Doctor made his way quickly over to Jack turning him so that he stopped hitting his body against the wall that he couldn't see. This wasn't the first time he moved about making the Doctor guide him around the TARDIS to keep from injuring himself. The Doctor didn't know how he felt about Jack moving about as he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign and it wasn't any easier to see then when Jack laid there catatonic. The fact that he was moving though meant that he could take Jack into the shower. 

Martha came in within the hour, also having been woke by the TARDIS, to help him bathe Jack. Together they took Jack into the ensuite, stripping him of his clothes. The Doctor stripped down as well stepping into the shower with the Captain. As soon as the water turned on, Jack began to whimper. He twisted and turned his body trying desperately to pull away from the Doctor. The Doctor made gentle cooing noises trying to soothe the Captain as he carefully held him.

"Shh, shh, shh, you're alright," The Doctor cooed. Jack cried out trying to move again and the Doctor managed to steer him back under the water. He was positive that Jack's aversion to the water came from the Valiant. At first, they had tried to avoid upsetting him by taking him in the shower but soon discovered that it didn't matter how they bathed him, he would still whimper and cry. The Doctor hated those noises and each time tried to comfort Jack even if he couldn't hear him. He turned Jack once more barely avoiding Jack biting his shoulder as he turned him again.

"Almost done," Martha stated for the Doctor's benefit. She was quick but gentle as she bathed Jack and soon they had him out of the water and dried. They dressed him once more in a pair of pajamas and he calmed down again going quiet as he flopped down to the floor. The Doctor knelt down in front of him brushing the hair from Jack's forehead. He kissed Jack quickly on the head as he moved his fingers to Jack's temples. Closing his eyes, he once more tried to connect with his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack spent the next few days curled up in the arms of his lover as he rested and healed. The exhaustion that overtook his body made it hard to stay awake and he didn't try as Ianto stayed home from work to care for him. In his arms, he didn't see visions nor did he hear the strange voice contradicting what he knew was real. He could instead focus on the fact that he was having a little girl with the man he loved. Soon they would be finishing up the nursery and then they would be welcoming her into the universe.

"What about Grace?" Ianto asked as they laid curled together in the bed. Their bodies were intertwined and they were holding hands as they cuddled. 

"That's not a Welsh name," Jack answered. 

"Fine then what about the name Aeronwen," Ianto responded he sounded a little irritated and Jack leaned up so that he could look at Ianto.

"We can name her Grace if that is what you choose, I just thought you wanted to name her a Welsh name," Jack informed his lover. He kissed Ianto softly on the cheek. "What about if we name her Grace Aeronwen? That way she will still have a Welsh name but she will also carry the name you chose."

"You don't mind?" Ianto questioned. 

"I like it if you do," Jack answered. He kissed Ianto softly again, kissing him several times as he moved closer to Ianto's mouth, their lips finally meeting. They kissed slowly, neither one of them trying to take charge as they just reaffirmed their love for each other. Breaking the kiss, Jack leaned into Ianto again as he buried his head beneath Ianto's chin. "Do you have to go to work tomorrow? You could take another sick day. I am sure your boss won't mind."

"I know but Gwen, Tosh, and Owen are struggling without us. I need to go in for at least a few hours," Ianto informed him. He moaned as Jack kissed his Adam's apple then nibbled on his neck. "You're making it very hard to leave though."

"I hope that isn't the only thing I am making hard," Jack teased his free hand drifting lower. Ianto couldn't nod so he moaned his agreement. He wasn't sure if Jack was physically ready for sex again but he knew from experience that it wouldn't stop Jack from trying. Ianto was positive that Jack could be on his deathbed and would still be trying to have sex one last time before his time. Still, it was hard not to just give in to the sensations as Jack's hand slipped into his trousers finding its target. Ianto moaned deeply and thrusting his hips he stopped thinking as his sole focus became the hot hand on his cock. He groaned deeply as the hand released him before he could fall over the edge. Knowing Jack's game, he looked down to see Jack smiling back up at him with humor in his eyes. Almost desperately, Ianto pushed their mouths together as he rolled Jack onto his back and settled between his legs. Their joining was quick as Ianto was already too close to release to last long. Jack didn't mind as he used his hand to finish himself across both their stomachs.

"Ready for supper?" Ianto questioned. Jack nodded sleepily as he pressed their mouths back together. Ianto chuckled as he kissed him deeply. Supper could wait. 

The next day, Ianto rose early to head to Torchwood. Not wanting to be alone in the house, Jack got dressed ready to join him. Though Ianto tried to talk him out of it Jack remained stubborn and soon the two of them were heading to the hub. Jack let Ianto drive as he stared out the window watching the rain falling steadily outside. The day was dreary and he couldn't remember the last time they had a bright sunny one. That was Cardiff, though, and rainy days were to be expected. 

Pulling up to the hub, they both got out and went in through the visitor's entrance. Even if it was early, his employees were already hard at work. He greeted them then disappeared up to his office to start working. Looking at the recent files he was pleased to see they were up to date and that the others were no longer hiding the recent artifacts from him. He sat down to begin working on them and filling out the forms for the ones that he knew. He had just begun working on the first one when he thought he saw someone standing in the corner of his office. He looked quickly towards the image but it was gone just as quickly. 

"Jack," a voice called to him. Putting his head in his hands, Jack closed his eyes as he concentrated on the telepathic exercises that he had learned in the agency. He built his mental wall tall and strong before daring to open his eyes again. He looked towards the corner of the room, waiting to hear the voice. When it didn't come, he sighed with relief before once more starting on the reports. 

-DW-

The Doctor swore loudly and colorfully as once more he forced out of Jack's mind as he built his walls higher. He would have to work harder to get past Jack's defenses in order to reach his mind which wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been for the fact that Jack's teeth were currently locked onto his shoulder. It wasn't the first time that he had been bitten by Jack as he tried to reach him and he was positive it wouldn't be the last. The first time it had taken him off guard as Jack dug his teeth into his arm drawing blood as he connected with him telepathically. The second time had been his hand while feeding him and the third his arm again while helping him to shower. This time made four and he was positive that he was going to be bleeding again by how hard Jack was biting him. 

Resisting the urge to smack Jack in order to get him to let go, the Doctor connected with the TARDIS asking her to call Martha to his room. As calmly as he could, he reached over plugging Jack's nose with his free hand hoping that Jack would let go once he needed to breathe. He looked up as the door to his room opened and Martha entered taking in the sight in front of her. 

"Again?" she sighed. 

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. He felt Jack's mouth loosen a little and he pulled away. Jack didn't notice as he continued to sit on the floor as the Doctor moved away from him. His shoulder was throbbing painfully and he started to unbutton his shirt as he sat down. Wishing he had put on his jacket as well, he removed the shirt then Martha helped him to remove his undershirt. She hissed as she saw his shoulder.

"Well, the good news is he barely broke through the skin so you won't need stitches," Martha exclaimed. 

"And the bad?" the Doctor wondered. 

"You are going to have a nice bruise and I am going to be cleaning it well with antiseptic in order to try to prevent an infection. We got lucky the last time but I may put you on antibiotics anyway," Martha explained. The Doctor nodded as he listened. He didn't fight her as she cleaned the cuts making them hurt even worse before bandaging the area. His shoulder felt like it had a heartbeat in it and as much as he wanted Jack back, he wasn't eager to connect to the Captain again. So instead, he sat in the chair watching as Jack sat staring at the wall in front of him. The Doctor couldn't tell what Jack was acting out. All he knew was that Jack was safe for now and at the moment that was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor was still sitting watching Jack when Martha came into the room. Her phone was in her hand and he didn't have to ask who was on the other side. He knew that it would be Ianto calling to get an update on Jacks' condition. The Doctor wished that he had better news for him as he took the phone bringing it to his ear. He greeted the Welshman as Martha left the room, giving him privacy. Once she was gone, he told Ianto the truth about how Jack had finally responded to him. He was just disappointed that he couldn't tell Ianto that Jack was finally coming back as he was once more standing on the outside of Jack's mind. 

"I want to see him," Ianto stated. It wasn't the first time that he had made the request and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. He had denied Ianto's requests up to this point but he was quickly running out of ideas on how to help Jack short of forcing his way past Jack's mental barriers. To do so could shatter Jack's mind and make him even worse. 

"I know," The Doctor sighed. He stared down at where Jack was still sitting. Jack had slumped over slightly making his back arch. As the Doctor watched, the Captain giggled and then sat straighter causing his stomach to stick out. "It's hard to see him like this, Ianto. He doesn't realize anyone is in the room with him as he either lays catatonic on the bed or acts out what he is thinking. I know you want to see him anyway but he could see you as an enemy and attack you without realizing he is hurting someone he cares about. We both know he would feel horrible if he wakes to find out he cut or injured you."

"I understand why you want me to stay away but I need to see him, Doctor. It has been two months for me and every day I wonder how he is doing as I wait eagerly for him to come through the door. I can't keep living like this. I need to see him and know for myself that he is alright even if he doesn't know I am there," Ianto responded. 

"Ianto," The Doctor began. 

"Please, just let me see him. I need to see him, even if it is just for a few minutes," Ianto begged. The Doctor sighed.

"Tell me where and when you are," the Doctor answered. He could hear the smile in Ianto's voice as he gave the Doctor his current date and time. It was only two months from the time that they had left the valiant on Earth even if it had been six months for the people on the TARDIS. For the most part, they had moved past the events while Earth was still dealing with the fallout. Still, the Doctor promised Ianto that he would be there shortly before hanging up the phone. Going over to Jack he knelt down beside him using one hand to brush the hair from Jack's forehead. He kissed Jack softly as he promised he would be back soon. Asking the TARDIS to keep an eye on Jack he left his side heading quickly towards the control room. As he passed the kitchen, though, he heard laughter. Going in he found Martha and Donna sitting side by side as they drank their morning coffee. 

"I am taking the TARDIS to Cardiff to refuel and allow Ianto to spend some time with Jack. If you need to step off for awhile, just let me know and I can drop you off either at your family's homes or wherever else you want," the Doctor offered. 

"We need to go grocery shopping and I need a few more things for the medi-bay," Martha answered. "You really should come shopping with us sometime so that we can buy things you like beyond bananas."

"How do you think he stays so skinny? I mean he is like a twig," Donna laughed. 

"I know he could really stand to gain a stone or two," Martha agreed. The Doctor made a face at the suggestion. He opened his mouth to argue but Donna continued before he could. 

"We could try injecting his bananas with the formula Jack eats to try to provide him calories," Donna suggested. 

"I do have extra syringes in my kit," Martha agreed. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the two of them. 

"I could just leave you both in Cardiff," The Doctor informed them. 

"Yeah, but you won't," Donna told him. 

"Sure of that are you?" The Doctor wondered. Donna nodded and Martha joined in. The Doctor stared at them keeping his face blank even if he did agree with them. They had given him support and stability during the last six months. They were also both his close friends and he had come to think of Donna like a sister. Martha, on the other hand, was a confidant as well as someone he trusted to care for him and Jack. He was thankful they were both there for him and he wouldn't leave them in Cardiff. Yet.

"There are other ways to fatten him up," Donna started continuing their conversation. The Doctor chose to walk away rather than continue to be picked on about his lithe body. He could hear Donna discussing feeding him lots of chips and fried fish as well as banana pies. Shaking his head he continued to the control room setting the coordinates. It was a short jump to Cardiff from where he had been floating. He set the handbrake then went to the door opening it. Ianto was already waiting for him and he hurried eagerly on board ready to see his lover. 

"Where is he?" Ianto wondered as he stood in the control room. It was his first time aboard the TARDIS and the Doctor was slightly disappointed that Ianto didn't try to figure out how it was bigger on the inside. Still, he already knew it was based on the fact that there were currently four people traveling inside of the small blue box. He did show interest as he looked around the impossible room but that was as far as it went. 

"This way," the Doctor answered. He led Ianto down the corridor to his room. Opening the door revealed Jack still sitting right where the Doctor had left him. Ianto rushed over to Jack starting to drop to his knees in front of him. "Careful, remember he has the tendency to bite when agitated." Ianto didn't acknowledge him as he moved behind Jack wrapping his arms just above Jack's growing stomach. He hugged Jack tightly as he kissed him on the back of the head, just thankful to have his lover in his arms again. 

"I've missed you so much," Ianto whispered as he kissed Jack again. He had felt helpless in Cardiff as he relied on updates from the Doctor about his lover. He wanted more than anything to be by his side and help the Doctor but the Doctor kept saying that Jack wouldn't want Ianto to see him this way. While Ianto knew that was true, he didn't care. To him, it didn't matter to him that Jack needed a haircut and a shave. Nor did it matter he had a feeding tube and a catheter. It also didn't matter to him that Jack's stomach was growing in pregnancy. All that mattered was he was there for Jack when he needed him the most. "Everyone sends there love. They miss you and hope that you will be home soon."

"I promise that I will bring him home as soon as he is healed," the Doctor answered Ianto. Ianto looked up at the Doctor as he continued to hold Jack. 

"I'm not leaving him again," Ianto told the Doctor determinedly. "I can't keep living my life as I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"I understand," The Doctor answered as he flopped down next to Ianto. "From the glimpses I've gotten of his thoughts, I can tell that he loves you very much. I've been trying to bring him back to you Ianto but his mind is locked away from me and I don't know how to reach him."

"You said that he answered you earlier today," Ianto stated. 

"He did and then he built his walls higher locking me out again," The Doctor responded. While Jack's walls were strong, the Doctor should have easily been able to get through them. After all, Jack was practically mind blind compared to the strength of the Doctor's telepathic abilities. It was only because of the Master that the Doctor couldn't reach Jack. The Master had helped Jack build walls around his mind effectively trapping him inside his mind. The Doctor could clearly see the walls but he was having trouble penetrating them. He needed help from Jack but Jack was trapped on the other side behind his own walls forcing the Doctor to try to go through both to reach his friend. He wasn't going to give up, though, until he had Jack back. 

"Let me help. If he is already thinking about me, I may be able to reach him easier," Ianto told the Doctor confidently. 

"You're not telepathic," the Doctor answered as he dismissed the idea. 

"So. You are. Surely there is a way you can connect Jack and I through you," Ianto replied. 

"Maybe," the Doctor agreed. "It won't be easy."

"Just tell me how," Ianto said. The Doctor nodded. With Ianto's help, they moved Jack to the bed. Jack complied with them laying down on top of the thick blankets that covered the bed. The Doctor laid down in front of Jack as Ianto laid behind him, sandwiching Jack between them. Reaching out, the Doctor put one hand under Jack's head, resting his fingers on Jack's temple. The other he placed on Ianto's. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as he tried to use Ianto's mind in order to help reach Jack.


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto closed his eyes as he felt the Doctor's mind nudging softly against his. Even though he could still feel the bed beneath him and the warmth of Jack's body against his, in his mind he was no longer in the bed but standing in a desert in front of a large wall. The wall stretched for as far as he could see in either direction and up towards the sky. Ianto looked up but he couldn't see the top of the wall. It seemed impossible to get past and he didn't see any way through it. He turned his head to see the Doctor standing beside him just watching his reaction to the wall.

"Jack's mind is behind that?" Ianto questioned and the Doctor nodded. "So how do we get to him?"

"Up until now, I have been using the various cracks that I find in the wall or weak spots in the foundation. The only problem is by using the cracks, I reveal them to him and he has been strengthing them. We can walk his wall but I am not sure how long it will take to find another crack. The other option is to try to force our way through but we would have to be careful. This wall protects his mind and by forcing our way through we could cause it to crack and fall. If that happens we could lose Jack forever," the Doctor explained to Ianto. 

"Have you tried going over the wall?" Ianto questioned as he looked back at it. The wall looked smooth but the Doctor said there were cracks in various places. If they could find a large enough crack, he was positive that they could use it to try to climb over. 

"It's impossible to climb over," the Doctor stated. 

"Why?" Ianto wondered. 

"Because the wall is a construct of Jack's mind. It is impossible to know how tall the wall truly is and we could try climbing it for months and never get over. That is if we even find a way to climb the smooth wall in the first place," The Doctor explained. Ianto nodded. He moved closer to the wall running his hand along it. The wall felt almost as gritty but when he pulled his hand away there was nothing on it. He frowned as he did it again. His own mind was having trouble understanding how he was feeling the wall even as he laid in a bed. He tried to wrap his mind around that but it made his headache. "Are you alright, Ianto?"

"Yeah," Ianto answered softly. He forced himself to focus on the wall and not on the conflicting feelings. "If this is all in our minds is it possible to build steps or bring rope to help us climb the wall?" He looked at the Doctor as the Time Lord failed to answer. 

"It could still take months to climb the wall and we can't stay in his mind that long. We would eventually have to leave to eat and rest then we would be forced to start from the ground again," the Doctor stated. 

"Jack said you were a genius. I'm not sure, though," Ianto commented. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Welshman, clearly unhappy with the insult. Ianto heard him mumble something about apes. 

"Tell me what I am missing," The Doctor told Ianto calmly after a moment. 

"If we use ropes or stairs you could place platforms along the wall and we could pause there to rest as we climb. Then when we return to his mind we could once more start on the platforms," Ianto explained. The Doctor nodded slowly as he stared at Ianto. Ianto felt a gentle nudge with a strong feeling to close his eyes. Following through with the feeling he felt the Doctor's fingers leave his temple. Opening his eyes, he found himself once more laying on the bed with his arms around Jack. The Doctor was sitting up in front of them as he moved to stand. Ianto sat up on the bed as the Doctor got to his feet. "I thought we were going to help Jack."

"I promise you that I am not giving up, but right now I need to think. Stay with Jack and I will be back later to check on him," The Doctor answered not pausing in his step. He reached the door opening it and disappeared out into the corridors. Ianto sighed as he laid back so that he was resting with his elbow on the bed and his head in his hand. He leaned forward kissing Jack again as he brushed his hair away from his forehead. 

"Gwen has taken over running Torchwood in your absence, but it isn't the same without you there, sir. You don't have to worry, though, because she is doing a good job and Torchwood is still running smoothly. We have also been keeping up on the collecting of artifacts that come through the rift as well as investigating weevil attacks and unknown alien activity. We have also been working hard to get the paperwork caught up and filed. In the last couple months that you have been gone, we finally made it to a point where we are only two weeks behind rather than the month or so we had been," Ianto told Jack. He didn't tell him it was because he had been staying long hours at the hub. In the last two months, he had worked an average of fifteen hours a day because he didn't want to go home. Going home meant that he was alone with his thoughts and his worry that he would never see Jack again. So instead, he stayed at the hub forcing himself to work until the words on the paper became blurry. Only then would he climb in Jack's bed to sleep for a few hours before waking up alone and miserable in the cold bed. 

He had meant what he said to the Doctor that he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't stay away from his lover, not knowing if he would ever see him again despite the Doctor's promises. It had taken him a long time to admit that he loved Jack, as before Jack he had never been interested in men. He had always seen himself settling down with a beautiful woman one day and raising a family. Jack had changed that by awakening something in him that he didn't know existed. He had risked it all with his family and friends by allowing himself to fall in love with Jack and he was willing to continue to risk it all in order to save him. 

 

"I love you, sir. I know I didn't get a chance to say it before you left but I do love you and nothing will change that. I know you love the Doctor, though, and that's alright. If you want to stay with him once you are back with us, I will understand," Ianto lied. He sighed as he kissed Jack again. Leaving his mouth near Jack's ear he lowered his voice. "I don't know what you are seeing in your mind or why it is easier to stay but I promise you that you are safe now. You have people out here who love and miss you so much, and just want you to come back to them." He went quiet as a tear slid down his cheek falling on to Jack's head. Another quickly followed it. 

"Just come back to me," Ianto whispered. Laying down he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack just holding him. Closing his eyes, he could imagine for just a moment that they were back in their own bed in the hub. He would wake and tell Jack all about the horrible dream he had. Jack would hold him close then they would make love before leaving the warmth of the bed to start their day in the hub. He began to cry harder as he knew that his wish would never happen. Jack was gone to him and only time would bring him back. In the safety of the TARDIS with his lover finally in his arms again, he was able to let go. Pushing his face against Jack's back, he breathed in his familiar scent as he let go of all the tears that he had been holding back. His breathing stuttered as he sobbed deeply until finally the darkness overtook him and he fell asleep with Jack still tightly in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor was in his library trying to figure out how to build the staircase Ianto suggested when Martha came in. He didn't notice her right away as he sat hunched over a book. Stronger Time Lords than him were able to manipulate the landscape around the wall with ease. He had never been that good of a Time Lord, though. His telepathic ability was weak, he couldn't control his regenerations and often suffered from regeneration sickness afterward and he also felt as if he was always behind them in school. He knew that if his companions could see just how bad of a Time Lord he was, they would leave him as they wondered how they could have thought of him as a genius. He wasn't a genius. He was a scared child who slept in the barn at night and barely passed his finals the second time he took them. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair pushing the thoughts away. Dwelling on the past wasn't going to help Jack. He needed to concentrate on the book and figure out how to scale the wall Jack built around his mind. 

"You look like you need a break," Martha commented as she came into the room. The Doctor's hair was disheveled and he was muttering to himself as his fingers worked to make his hair even messier. 

"I'm fine," he responded without looking at her. 

"Like Ianto?" Martha asked and the Doctor sighed. He turned the book upside as he turned to look at her. "How long has he been asleep for?"

"A couple of hours," the Doctor answered vaguely as he wasn't actually sure. He had left the room to think and when he had gone back he had found Ianto curled around Jack sleeping soundly. He had apologized to the young Welshman as he pulled the blankets up around Jack and him tucking them in. Technically, Jack was still awake at the time but he wasn't moving at the moment and would be fine in Ianto's arms providing him comfort just by being there. If only his mind was there as well. 

"Then we will save him a plate of food, but you need to come to eat with me and Donna," Martha informed him. The Doctor shook his head no as he started to turn back towards his book. 

"I'm not hungry right now," he replied. 

"Regardless of whether or not you are hungry, you need to take a break. Now close the book and come to the kitchen with me for a cup of tea," Martha told him. Her voice had gone from friendly to her doctor tone leaving no room for argument. Still, he considered ignoring her, even if a cup of tea did sound good. Turning the book back over he stretched his body as he stood following her to the kitchen. 

-DW-

"Ianto," a soft voice was permeating his dreams forcing him to wake. He didn't want to listen to the voice, though. He just wanted to return to his dreams where he was happy with Jack. Where he could hold his lover once more and feel his hot body against his skin. So he ignored the voice for now as he stretched around the pillow imaging that it was Jack in his arms. "Come on, Ianto. You've been asleep for almost fifteen hours now. It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes, Owen," Ianto moaned as he rubbed his face against the warm thing in his arms. He heard the man chuckle then a cool hand brush the hair on the side of his head. 

"I'm not sure that Owen will appreciate you confusing him with me," The Doctor chuckled. Ianto opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in Jack's room like he thought but tucked into the Doctor's bed aboard the TARDIS. Jack really was in his arms and the Doctor was sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at him. He moaned as he pressed his face back into Jack's back. He closed his eyes breathing in Jack's familiar scent as he felt himself drifting back to sleep. He would have achieved it to if it hadn't been for the annoying Time Lord sitting beside him. The Doctor's hand had moved from his head to Ianto's shoulder giving it a firm shake. "Come on now. I know you are still tired but you need to wake up now and eat something. Martha's orders and believe me you would much rather have me in here waking you then her she tends to get grouchy."

"I heard that," Martha spoke up from the doorway. 

"See," the Doctor stated as if Martha proved his point. Ianto shook his head as he forced his eyes open again. Abandoning the warmth of Jack's body, he sat up rubbing his eyes. 

"How are you feeling, Ianto?" Martha questioned as she came over to the bed. Ianto shrugged. 

"Tired," he answered as he still felt the overwhelming exhaustion that caused him to sleep for fifteen hours. 

"I have no problem with you sleeping again later if you need to but right now you need to wake up a little bit and join us for breakfast. The Doctor can show you where the shower is and I will make you a cup of coffee while you bathe," Martha told him.

"With all due respect, I will make my coffee," Ianto answered. He was very particular about his coffee and no one at the hub was allowed to touch his coffee grinder, beans, or coffee pot. Not that they minded him making coffee for them and even Jack agreed that he made the best coffee that he had ever tasted. He wondered for a moment if they were still near the hub as he stumbled out of bed. 

"That's fine. I will meet you in the kitchen," Martha commented with a small smile. She left the room and the Doctor gestured for Ianto to follow him. 

"Are we still in Cardiff?" Ianto questioned as they headed into the ensuite. 

"For now. The TARDIS is still refueling. Once she is done, I plan on moving her into the vortex," the Doctor responded. 

"Will you wait until after I step off and get a couple of things from the hub?" Ianto wondered. 

"Of course," the Doctor agreed. He left Ianto to shower. Ianto washed quickly allowing the water to refresh him. Once showered, he dressed in his same suit before hurrying to the control room. He left the TARDIS briefly to retrieve a few changes of clothing, a couple pairs of pajamas, and his coffee maker as well as the beans and coffee grinder. He practically ran as he gathered the items before hurrying back out into the Plas. He was thankful to see that the TARDIS was still sitting on the scenic entrance and he ran to her. Hurrying through the doors, he saw the Doctor looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Ianto answered as the Doctor didn't question his running. The Doctor pulled the handbrake to send them away from Cardiff as Ianto made his way to the Doctor's room. He left his clothing on the chair just inside the door, not sure what else to do with it. Going over to Jack he kissed him lightly on the head, just happy to be able to show his love again even if Jack didn't know he was there. Soon the Doctor joined him, showing him to the kitchen. There he set up his coffee supplies and made everyone but the Doctor what he considered to be proper coffee. 

"You're making the coffee from now on," Donna told him as she took a long drink of the hot liquid. 

"He's our guest, not your personal coffee maker," Martha scolded her. 

"I don't mind. I like making coffee," Ianto replied. Donna stuck her tongue out at Martha causing her to shake her head. The Doctor rolled his eyes, not daring to say anything to Donna before she finished her first cup of coffee. He had made that mistake in the past and he was positive that he still had the bruise on his arm from it. Instead, he turned his attention back to Ianto. 

"After we eat breakfast, I have a surprise for you," The Doctor informed him. Curious, Ianto looked to where Martha was just finishing up making eggs. Even if the meal smelled good and reminded him that he hadn't eaten in over fifteen hours or if he was honest days, he was still eager for the meal to be over so that he could find out about the Doctor's surprise. He just hoped it was that the Time Lord had found a way to save Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

After breakfast, the Doctor excused himself from the table starting towards the kitchen door. Ianto jumped to his feet eager to follow him. He yelled out a quick warning about not touching his coffee as the two of them made their way down the corridor. Ianto was happy to see he was right about his surprise as once more they made their way into the Doctor's room. He tried not to show his eagerness at the thought of helping Jack as the Doctor closed the door to his room before toeing off his shoes. Ianto followed suit going with the Doctor over to the bed. He took his position behind Jack as the Doctor laid facing him. Ianto didn't miss the fact that the Doctor kissed Jack softly on the forehead as he placed the fingers of his right hand to Jack's temples. His left hand, he moved to Ianto's temple. Ianto smiled softly at the Doctor as he felt the Doctor asking permission to enter. The Doctor smiled back as Ianto closed his eyes granting him entry. 

The two of them were once more standing in the desert that housed the wall of Jack's mind. The wall was the same only now there was a staircase standing in front of it. The stairs stretched as far as the eye could see. At the bottom, they were as wide as a grand staircase but they narrowed as they went on. Intermittently there were platforms and twist in the stairs as they led higher. Ianto looked up at the impossible staircase unsure how it was standing in the desert. It seemed as if the stairs would fall over or collapse before they could make it to the top. He craned his head trying to see the top of the stairs but just like the wall, he could only see them spiraling into the sky with no end in sight. 

"I couldn't make the staircase connect directly to the wall or we risked Jack discovering it and knocking it down before we were able to make any progress. I also wasn't sure how often to place the platforms so they are every few kilometers. I'm still not sure that we will be able to go over the wall as it is a construct of Jack's mind and we could climb for months without ever reaching the top. I am hoping, though, that as we climb we will find weaker spots within the wall that will allow us to break through in order to reach Jack," the Doctor explained. Ianto lowered his head as he turned to look at the Doctor. 

"I have been trying for months to reach him on my own. I have tried every method that I know of to get through his wall but he has managed to block me." The Doctor paused again as he walked closer to the wall. He ran his hand upon a crack that had been sealed tightly from the other side. "Jack's wall was built in an attempt to shield his fragile mind from the horrors that he experienced aboard the Valiant. The Master used his own telepathy to help seal the wall, forcing Jack to stay in the world he built. From the glimpses I have seen, he is happy. He has built a life with you and is planning for the birth of your child. I would like to free his mind before he actually gives birth or I fear that it will be even harder to convince him to leave."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just end his pregnancy," Ianto stated his voice calm. The Doctor didn't look at Ianto as he stared towards the wall. For just a moment Ianto thought he saw the words, No More, carved into the stone but they were gone before he could be sure. 

"Because I refuse to take the life of another child," the Doctor whispered. He lifted his head turning to look at Ianto. There was a darkness in his eyes as he continued. "Once the baby is born and Jack in back with us, he can decided what he wants to do. Regardless if he wants to raise the baby or if he wants to put him up for adoption, he will have my full support. He will need yours as well Ianto because even when we free Jack's mind he will still need a few months to recover before he is ready to return to Cardiff."

"And you just plan on keeping him aboard the TARDIS during that time," Ianto told him. 

"At first. The TARDIS won't be best for his recovery, though. It would be better if we all took a vacation somewhere warm and sunny. That would give him a chance to recover and give you, me, Donna, and Martha a break. We could also all be close so that when he does fall, and he will fall, we can catch him," The Doctor answered. His eyes softened as he looked towards the wall again. 

"You love him," Ianto informed the Doctor. It wasn't a question. He could see it in the way the Doctor kissed Jack briefly before he entered his mind. He could also hear it in the way the Doctor talked about bring Jack back to them and how he would protect him. 

"I made the mistake of leaving Jack behind once before. He had every right to hate me for it, but he has forgiven me. It is my fault he stayed aboard the Valiant to help keep me safe during that year. It is also my fault that he was hurt just for being immortal. After all the pain he has suffered, he deserves more than being trapped inside his mind for the rest of eternity," the Doctor answered. He didn't agree with Ianto that he loved Jack. Cared for him, yes, but love. No, he just wanted his friend back and to see the life in those blue eyes once more. Outside of his mind, he leaned forward kissing Jack's forehead softly. 

Stepping forward in his mind, he placed his foot on the bottom step. It was a long journey up the stairs but in his hearts he knew it would be worth it. He saw Ianto start up the stairs ahead of him and taking a deep breath he set off after him.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack lay lazily in Ianto's arms as they relaxed on the couch. Ianto was sitting with his back against the couch running his fingers through Jack's hair slowly. It was a cool Saturday morning, and for once he didn't have to return to work. He could spend the day with his lover in the comfort of their own home cuddling. Well not just cuddling, he had taken great joy in taking advantage of Ianto's body several times before migrating down the stairs. It had been a couple of days since the hallucinations stopped after he had finally broken down and told Owen about them. Thankfully, Owen hadn't considered him crazy. He had instead attributed the hallucinations to Jack's complete exhaustion. He had instead prescribed medication for Jack and ordered him to stay away from work for the next week. Jack had wanted to protest but Ianto was given the week off as well which made it slightly better. 

"What do you want to do today?" Ianto asked as he dropped a kiss on the top of Jack's head. 

"You," Jack answered. Ianto hit him softly with his free hand causing Jack to smile. "Really, I want to bend you over the counter and have my way with you."

"We've already made love several times this morning," Ianto complained half-heartedly. He knew that by having Jack as his lover he would have to get used to having sex more times in a day then most people had in a year. That didn't mean he wasn't sore or spent or the thought of being made to cum again seemed taunting rather than enjoyable. He looked down into Jack's eyes seeing the humor in them as he winked at Ianto. Ianto couldn't resist those eyes or those fifty-first-century hormones. He wasn't lying about feeling spent but he still didn't stop Jack from standing up nor did he resist as Jack led him to the kitchen. 

He turned with his back to Jack bending off the counter like Jack had requested. He heard Jack groan as he wiggled his hips provocatively at his lover. It wasn't usual for him to be on the bottom, but he wasn't opposed to it. He lifted his hips as he felt Jack's hands wrap around him resting on his belt. His belt was undone and his trousers were soon around his ankles. His pants quickly followed causing him to moan as his skin was exposed to the air. Jack was surprisingly gentle as he felt a lubed finger being inserted into his body. It felt rough and thick as it had been so long since he had been penetrated. Still, Jack knew exactly what he was doing and he proved it as he felt Jack's finger on his prostate. 

"Oh, Jack," He moaned. 

"You like that?" Jack questioned his voice husky. 

"Yeah," Ianto agreed. He moaned louder as a second finger joined the first. The stretch burning on just the right side of pain. Jack opened him slowly as his body responded by growing harder. He wasn't sure that he would be able to find his release again so soon but he wanted to try. He tried to grip the counter as Jacks's fingers were removed and he knew what was coming next. Sure enough, Jack's hand migrated to his hip as he felt something blunt pushing into his body. 

"I'm not going to last long," Jack whispered. "You feel just too good."

"That's alright," Ianto responded. Jack thrust into Ianto's body, chasing his release. Ianto moaned with every thrust. Jack's body slapped against his as he rubbed across his prostate. He moaned loudly as his body tried to fall over the edge again. His body was spent, though, and all that he released was a small smear of cum. He yelped in oversensitivity as Jack's hand wrapped around his member smearing the small drop around the head with his thumb. He squirmed from Jack's hand as Jack continued to thrust into his body. Overwhelmed with sensations he felt his member twitch again as he gave into the sensations. 

-DW-

They had been climbing for several hours when the Doctor suddenly paused on the steps. Ianto didn't notice at first as he was still ahead of the Doctor, determined to reach the top of the stairs. They had already passed several platforms and they were about halfway to the next one. Ianto didn't notice the Doctor had paused at first, as so far the climb had been quiet as they remained lost in their own thoughts. After a moment, he realized that he no longer heard the steady sound of the Doctor's shoes on the steps. He stopped looking back to see the Doctor still standing on the stairs. He had a weird look on his face as he stared at the wall. 

"Are you alright?" Ianto questioned as he wondered if the Doctor had gotten a cramp from climbing. It took a second for him to remember that despite how real this seemed they weren't actually climbing but laying on the Doctor's bed. He was wondering if it was still possible to get a cramp from muscle fatigue when the Doctor answered him. 

"He's humping me," the Doctor responded. Ianto couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Leave it to Jack to be lost in his mind but still trying to have sex. 

"Does he do that often?" Ianto wondered the humor he felt coming out clearly in his tone. 

"It's Jack. What do you think?" The Doctor responded. There was an irritation in his own tone from the fact that Ianto was laughing at him. Yes, this wasn't the first time he had been humped by Jack and he was positive that it wouldn't be the last. Normally, he was able to leave Jack's mind allowing him to hump the air as he got off the bed. Now, he was stuck as the platform was still too high for him to reach and if he left Jack's mind now he would be forced to start again at the bottom losing several hours of climbing. 

"Do you want to switch places?" Ianto offered, making his tone as calm as possible. The Doctor shook his head no. He straightened his tie as he started to climb again trying to ignore the sensation of Jack humping him on the bed. He caught up quickly with Ianto and Ianto fell into step beside him. The Doctor was practically running as he made it to the next platform. He forced Ianto to stop there for a moment as he removed his fingers from both Jack and his temples. He rolled off the bed just in time for Jack to sigh loudly as the humping stopped. The Doctor stood there staring at Jack as Ianto sat up. "I can clean him up if you want."

"Please. I am going to make a cup of tea and see if Martha will feed him," the Doctor responded as he moved towards the door of his room again. For the second time, Ianto watched the Doctor run out of the room. 

"You just had to scare him off, didn't you. Most people would be mortified to know they were humping in their sleep but I think you would find it amusing," Ianto told Jack as he moved off the bed. Finding Jack a new pair of pants, he climbed back up on the bed ready to clean the Captain up. He had just removed Jack's trousers when Martha came into the room.

"Would you like some privacy?" She questioned.

"I wasn't," Ianto started slightly flustered. 

"I know. The Doctor told me that he needed to be cleaned up. While you have his trousers off let's check his catheter and then I will feed him," Martha told the young Welshman. Ianto agreed. He cleaned Jack's release from his skin then moved to the side to allow Martha to check the catheter. He then redressed Jack as Martha fed him. 

"Even in a coma-like state, your still the center of attention and causing trouble," Ianto informed Jack.

"He'd be proud," Martha commented. 

"Yeah, he would be," Ianto agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

When the Doctor returned to the room a short time later he had a cup of tea in one hand and a bottle of brandy in the other. Martha tutted upon seeing the bottle but he ignored her as he placed the bottle on his bedside table beside his tea. He took a seat on the side of the bed looking at Martha as she finished feeding Jack. 

"How is he?" The Doctor questioned her knowing that she wouldn't just feed Jack. 

"He is going to need his catheter line changed soon. I swear I have to change them twice as often with him than with any other patient I have had since he keeps ejaculating," Martha complained half-heartedly. 

"Do you want to take care of that now?" the Doctor wondered. Martha shook her head no. 

"It's not necessary to change it at the moment. We can switch it out tomorrow when we bathe him," Martha answered. She finished emptying the large syringe then rinsed it through with water. With Jack fed she left the men to continue trying to save Jack's mind. The Doctor waited until she had closed the door behind her before taking his spot on the bed again. Ianto did lay down right away as he continued to sit by Jack's legs. 

"I hate to ask, but have you considered trying to let Jack die and revive in order to save his mind," Ianto asked the Doctor. 

"Yes, but dying is not the answer. Dying would heal his body but I don't think it would heal his mind. The Master wasn't kind to either of us aboard the Valiant and he would have taken no precautions to make sure that Jack lived through the horrors that he endured. It doesn't matter how many times Jack died he would be forced to revive and each time would be harder as his body wasn't getting the resources it needed in between his deaths. Yet, no matter how many times he died in those last few months, his mind still remained behind the wall he built. Besides, by dying it would also kill the child that he is carrying and I am not going to let the child be harmed," the Doctor told Ianto firmly. There was an anger in his eyes as he spoke and Ianto decided not to push the subject. Instead, he moved to lay down on the bed behind Jack. The Doctor wasn't kind as he pushed his fingers firmly against Ianto's temples. By the time Ianto had closed his eyes the Doctor was already rushing up the stairs in front of him. Ianto hurried to catch up. 

"I didn't mean to upset you," Ianto apologized as he fell in step behind the Doctor. "Even though I know that Jack will come back, I don't like seeing him die either. He didn't tell me he was immortal at first and I had to watch him die thinking I would never see him again. Then he came back. A part of me is happy that I won't lose him but at the same time, it is hard to see him reckless with his life because he knows he won't stay dead. He risks his life even when he doesn't have to."

"Have you tried discussing it with Jack?" the Doctor wondered sounding distant. It was obvious to Ianto that his mind was somewhere else even as he walked. 

"I have but he tells me not to worry about it," Ianto responded. The Doctor nodded but didn't answer again. Ianto fell quiet as they continued to climb. He tried to look around but there was nothing to see but the large wall to one side and the desert stretching off in the other. The stairs rose and fell behind them into the brilliant blue sunless sky. Ianto wondered briefly where the light was coming from before once again reminding himself that this was in Jack's mind and none of this was real. A thought occurred to him and he moved closer to the edge of the stairs to look over. They were a long way up from the ground and going higher as they made it past the next platform and was well on their way to the next. Both curious and tired of the quiet, Ianto decided to speak again. "I've always heard that if you die in a dream, you die in real life. Is that the same with being in Jack's mind? If I were to fall off this platform would I die?"

The Doctor paused in his step as he turned to look at Ianto. There was a strange look on his face as he followed Ianto's eyes over the side of the platform. They were a long way up and there was a good chance he would die if he fell from this height in the real world. Here in Jack's mind, though, the Doctor would be able to pull Ianto out before he hit the ground. Still, he didn't want to risk Ianto falling. Making a mental note to build the rails to the stairs higher, he turned to continue on his way. 

"Only if you hit the ground," the Doctor answered at last. He didn't elaborate and only made it a few more steps before Ianto spoke again. 

"I don't mind that you love, Jack. He's hard not to love. Lying about it, though, isn't going to help him. I also lied to myself for a long time telling myself I didn't love him either. Jack changed my mind, making me realize that it wasn't wrong for me to love him and he amazes me every day that he is willing to love me back even if he is going to have to watch me die one day. I don't know if you are listening to me but as you said he needs our support and having to watch you run from him isn't going to help him, " Ianto stated.

"You're right," the Doctor sighed. "He is going to need both of us united together in order to free him from his mind and keep him from retreating back into his mind before he is fully healed. I'm not going to run from him this time but stand by him as long as he will let me."

"Even if he keeps humping you?" Ianto questioned trying to lighten the mood a little. 

"Even then," The Doctor agreed a small smile crossing his face. He slowed down a little, letting Ianto catch up to him. The staircase was still large enough that at this point they could still walk side by side. Rather than continue to discuss Jack, Ianto changed the subject for now. He discussed the work they were doing at Torchwood and how they were struggling to identify artifacts without Jack being there. The Doctor offered to help once they had a moment and Ianto readily agreed. He made sure that the Doctor knew that he would be welcomed at Torchwood and that Jack had indeed changed the place for the better. Torchwood three would never be like Torchwood one as long as Jack was in charge and he had no plans to go anywhere. 

Changing the subject they started to discuss random books and authors. Ianto was delighted that the Doctor had read a lot of the same books as him, finally giving him someone to talk to. The walk seemed to go faster as they argued about several books and what they felt the authors meant. The tension between them both gone as they found the common subject matter. For the Doctor, it was nice to just forget for a while as he was able to focus on something besides the valiant and helping free Jack's mind even as they climbed. Soon he was reminded why they were climbing as he came across a large crack in Jack's wall. Hope filled him that he would be able to reach Jack through it as he moved closer to the wall reaching out his hand. He closed his eyes mentally as he tried to feel Jack.

"Take me with you," Ianto spoke up. 

"What?" the Doctor questioned opening his eyes again. 

"I said, take me with you. Let me help you try to reach him," Ianto begged. 

"Alright," the Doctor agreed. He turned taking Ianto's hand and pulling him closer to the edge of the stairs. Their hands still joined they reached out together with their opposite hands to the large crack laying their palms upon it. Following the Doctor's lead, he closed his eyes a large smile crossing his face as he felt Jack's mind clearly for the first time since entering. 

"Jack, it's time to come home," Ianto stated.


	21. Chapter 21

Ianto laid sleeping on the floor of the kitchen completely spent. Jack had tried to get the young Welshman to move after taking him over the counter, but Ianto hadn't had the energy to consider it and Jack wasn't able to carry him in his current condition. Ianto didn't seem to mind as he had just taken Jack's abandoned overshirt and used it as a pillow as he fell into a deep sated sleep. Proud of himself, Jack had carefully stepped around the Welshman as he made himself a snack before taking a seat at the kitchen table. He was eating it as he stared out the window when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw the Doctor standing with Ianto. Both of them were out of focus and faded looking. He rubbed his eyes but they remained staring at him from the dining room. 

"Jack, come home," Ianto told him, his voice soft. Jack saw Ianto's lips moving as he spoke but he wasn't able to make out all of the words. Not that he really cared. The shadow Ianto wasn't real and he just needed to ignore him. He took another bite of his meal as he tried not to look at the two men. He was just tired, he told himself. Once he took his medication and then laid down the men would be gone again. 

"Jack," he heard the Doctor speak up. 

"Go away," Jack finally stated as he stood. He moved towards the sink to wash his plate. 

"No," Ianto responded. Jack didn't look at them as he put his hands on the sink closing his eyes. He told himself they weren't real. "Listen." No, he wasn't going to listen. He was going to finish cleaning his plate then try to get Ianto to move to the room with him so they could sleep in their bed together. He counted to ten slowly then turned around happy to see that the dining room was once more empty. He sighed in relief as he followed through with his plan. He quickly washed his plate putting it in the strainer to dry. He then leaned down to wake his lover. 

"Not real," Ianto's voice spoke up behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the other Ianto still standing there. The Doctor was no where in sight but Jack was sure that he was nearby. He couldn't see Ianto clearly but he could still make out the sadness in his eyes. He hated that look and even if he knew that the Ianto standing on the other side of the room wasn't real he couldn't help the momentary pain he felt. 

"Ianto," Jack whispered as he turned back to his lover. "Sweetheart, it's time to go to bed."

"Comfy," Ianto moaned. 

"I doubt the kitchen floor is that comfortable," Jack chuckled. Reaching out he ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. "Come on you need to get up. I would carry you, but I can't while carrying your daughter."

"Son," the Doctor spoke up and Jack sighed upon hearing it. He wasn't sure why the Doctor kept claiming he had a son. Owen had confirmed that he was carrying a little girl and he was going to believe the ultrasound and not some pompous Time Lord who couldn't even come to visit him properly. 

"I said go away," Jack snapped. 

"What?" Ianto questioned opening his eyes further at Jack's sudden yelling.

"Nothing," Jack stated his voice softer. He helped Ianto to his feet, not caring as Ianto leaned heavily on him as the two of them started out of the kitchen. Jack couldn't help but glance briefly towards the dining room, relieved when he still didn't see the two men. Hoping that they were really gone this time, he took his lover up to their room to rest. 

-DW-

"That went well," the Doctor said happily as they opened their eyes to find themselves staring at the large wall again. The crack that was there was almost sealed with what looked like cement. There was still a small gap but it wasn't big enough for them to get through and the Doctor turned climbing the stairs once more. Ianto followed him not sure if the Doctor was being sarcastic. He wasn't sure how long they had been in contact with Jack's mind but he had basically ignored them the entire time before kicking them out. 

"Can we stop at the next platform?" Ianto asked feeling disheartened. While he knew that that the Doctor had struggled for months to reach Jack, he still thought that it would be different for him. He imagined that he would speak to Jack and that his lover would listen to him. That he would leave the safety of his mind and come back out into the real world. The fact that Jack had just ignored him focusing on the Ianto that he had created within his mind, broke the Welshman's heart. 

"Of course," the Doctor agreed knowing how hard it was to be ignored by the Captain. Once more there was silence between them as they made their way up the stairs. Reaching the platform, the Doctor carefully broke the connection allowing Ianto to open his eyes back into the TARDIS. Ianto didn't stand as he turned his back on the Doctor staring towards the opposite side. He couldn't stop the tears that were once more streaming from his eyes as he wondered if he would ever see his lover whole again. 

"I should have listened to you and stayed in Cardiff," Ianto mumbled. 

"Don't say that. I know it was hard for you being kicked out of his mind but he actually listened to you today. You reached him quicker today then I have ever been able to and tomorrow we will try again. He will listen to you and I know that you will be able to guide him out," the Doctor reassured Ianto. He stood up going around the bed and taking a seat by Ianto's stomach. "I made a mistake keeping you away all these months. I see that now. Jack needs you and I promise you that I will help you to reach him again." 

The Doctor started to stand but Ianto dared to reach out for a hug. The Doctor didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Ianto holding him tightly. It had been six months for the Doctor and two for Ianto and they were both hurting from the loss of the man who laid next to them. Maybe that is why Ianto did it as he wasn't sure what else caused him to push his lips softly to the Doctors. The Doctor didn't pull away as he returned the kiss just as softly. 

"Sorry," Ianto stated embarrassed as he broke the kiss. He felt guilty for kissing the Doctor and confused. He got to his feet hurrying to the ensuite and closing the door tightly behind him. He leaned against the door breathing hard as he tried to figure out why he had kissed the Doctor. It had been a moment of weakness, he decided. The kiss meant nothing. Washing his face, he swore that he wouldn't let it happen again. Opening the door he was relieved to find that the Doctor was no longer in the room. He looked at Jack laying there. He looked like he was sleeping but he knew the truth. Jack wasn't there no matter how much he pretended he was. Unable to handle it, and still feeling guilty he left the room to find the Time Lord.


	22. Chapter 22

The words not real kept going through Jack's head as he laid next to Ianto on their large bed. Ianto was still sleeping satedly but Jack wasn't tired. Instead, he lay on his side staring at his lover as he thought about the words. Not real, why was the voice telling him this wasn't real? Of course, it was real. He was living in Cardiff and working for Torchwood as he eagerly awaited the birth of his daughter. Only things didn't always seem right. Time for instance. Time seemed off and days would fly by in the blink of the eye while others seemed to take hours. Today, for instance, had been wonderful as he made love to Ianto multiple times, but it was still early in the afternoon. Or the fact that the dates on his reports seemed to change or go missing depending on what day he was looking for. There was also the fact that he was always eating but never full yet randomly his stomach would fill in the middle of the night or while he was thinking of another meal.

He shook his head. He was just being paranoid, he told himself. The almost constant exhaustion from his pregnancy was just wearing on him. He needed to talk to Owen again and adjust the medications that he was taking. He also needed to sleep. Moving closer to Ianto, he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He put an arm over his lover, feeling his chest rise and fall steadily with each breath. This was real, he told himself. The love that Ianto felt for him along with the life that they were building. He had never thought that he could fall in love with a mortal man again after the pain he suffered with his earlier lovers but Ianto had changed that. As long as he loved and trusted Ianto they would get through this difficult time together and welcome their daughter at the end of these long nine months. 

As he drifted not quite asleep, but not fully awake either he ran his hand down to his stomach as he thought of the dates. Nine months would put him back on the valiant he concluded. That couldn't be right, though. He hadn't slept with the Doctor or Ianto until after he had left that horrible place. He had to have the dates wrong. The baby was either Ianto's or the Doctor's. That he was positive of. For a moment, though, he was hanging in shackles again aboard the Valiant. The guards were surrounding him and they laughed as he struggled helplessly to get away from them. 

His stomach flipped and he forced himself out of the bed falling to his knees beside the bed. Grabbing the small trash bin next to the bed, he gagged becoming sick. He tried desperately to push the thought of the valiant away as he gagged. Finally, his stomach had no more in it and with tears streaming from his eyes, he climbed back up on the bed. Wrapping himself around Ianto. His eyes, though, drifted to the corner of the room. At the moment, they were alone but for the first time since the Doctor appeared, he eagerly awaited his return. 

-DW-

Ianto found the Doctor sitting in the control room. He almost missed him as the Doctor sat against one of the walls. The bottle of brandy was in his hand and he was drinking the alcohol straight from the bottle. He didn't look up as Ianto walked over to him taking a seat. Instead, he offered the bottle to Ianto and he took it. The alcohol burned all the way to his stomach. He handed the bottle back and the Doctor took it immediately bringing it to his lips. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I don't know what came over me but it shouldn't have happened," Ianto stated. 

"It's fine," the Doctor answered as he lowered the bottle. 

"No, it's not. I love Jack and I would never hurt him," Ianto responded. The Doctor turned his head to look at Ianto. He had known Jack for a long time now. He really didn't think that Jack would mind that the two of them had kissed. In fact, he thought Jack would be more disappointed that he had missed it or he would use it as an opportunity to try to lure the two of them into bed with him. He didn't voice his full opinion out loud as he handed the bottle back to Ianto. 

"I don't think he would mind. He would just be happy that we were getting along," The Doctor voiced instead. Ianto sighed. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ianto agreed. He took another long drink then passed the bottle back. The alcohol was clouding Ianto's mind, but he didn't care. It felt good to relax after these long months of worrying. The bottle half empty the two of them retired back to the Doctor's room settling don on their respective sides of the bed to sleep. Jack was asleep between them and the Doctor cuddled him closely as he breathed in Jack's unique scent. Ianto cuddled him from behind, his arm across Jack resting on the Doctor's arm. They fell asleep like that. The Doctor woke in the early morning to Martha feeding Jack. He didn't mind as he stood and stretched going to the loo. When he returned Martha was gone and so was his bottle of brandy. No matter, though, he would replace it later. Climbing on the bed, he noticed Ianto's eyes were half open. 

"Ready to try again?" the Doctor questioned. Ianto nodded, not moving as the Doctor reached out laying his fingers on his temple. Entering Jack's mind he immediately began to climb again. The Doctor, though hesitated as he looked at the wall. Something was different about it today. Somehow, he could feel Jack's mind more clearly even if he was trapped behind the wall. Looking down, a board smile crossed his face. "Ianto?"

"Yes?" Ianto responded as he paused. He turned to look at the Doctor, confused as he saw him rushing down the stairs again. Ianto headed slowly back towards the platform as he watched the Doctor hurry off. He looked at the wall in confusion wondering what the Doctor was seeing. 

"Hurry," the Doctor called out happily as he pointed. Ianto's couldn't help the smile that crossed his own face as he took off after the Doctor. He caught up to him quickly as they rushed back down the stairs. The Doctor had been right, Jack had listened to him yesterday because for the first time since the Doctor had started to reach out to Jack, a crack was open again.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack had to wait almost two days before the Doctor finally returned. By then he was beginning to think that the medications were beginning to work to cure his hallucinations. Not that he had been allowed to go back to work. Instead, he was forced to work from his home office. Not that he completely minded. While in his home, he didn't have people constantly asking if he was alright or wanting to feel the baby moving in his stomach. They also couldn't hide the reports from him or the artifacts in order to convince him to rest. At home, he could lounge around naked while reviewing reports and no one could tell him to put on trousers. Not that he would listen. 

"Jack?" He heard the Doctor's voice. He looked up, relieved to see the Time Lord finally standing in the corner of the room. Ianto was standing near him but he was quiet at the moment as he stared at him with sad eyes. He smiled at the young Welshman just wanting to see him smile back. Ianto's smile made him feel worse, though, as it didn't reach his eyes. He just wanted to see Ianto happy again. 

"Hello," Jack responded. Two days ago, he wanted more than anything to ask the men why they said this wasn't real. Now he was afraid of their answers. A smile crossed the Doctor's face as he was acknowledged in a friendly way for the first time since he had started entering Jack's mind. "Why are you here?"

"To help you," The Doctor answered simply as he wondered how much he would have to tell Jack to convince him to leave his mind. 

"I don't need help. I am happy here, Doc," Jack replied. He stood up going around the desk not bothering to cover his nudity as he leaned against it. He was slightly disappointed that neither Ianto nor the Doctor seemed surprised by his nudity. That more than anything else convinced him that the two of them weren't real but a creation of his own mind. The real Doctor would at least tell him to put clothes on. "I am building a life with Ianto. My Ianto, not the one that you seemed to find to trick me. Who is he anyway?"

"He is your real lover," the Doctor told him on Ianto's behalf as it was clear that Jack's words had hurt the Welshman. "He has been waiting for you to give up this illusion and come back to him."

"What illusion is that?" Jack snipped. 

"The illusion you are living in. I know this world is peaceful but you have to see it isn't real. Time doesn't make sense here, it can't. You have to have felt it," the Doctor informed him. He took a step closer to Jack. Jack nodded not elaborating how he seemed to skip days or how the dates never made sense. "We can help you. You just have to take my hand."

"Then it will suddenly be perfect again?" Jack wondered sarcastically. 

"Of course not. The real universe never does but you will have Ianto and I there to support you every step of the way," the Doctor answered. 

"Now I know you're lying. The real Doctor has never had time for me," Jack scoffed. He went back around his desk taking a seat in his chair. "I knew I was making a mistake listening to you. You can leave now."

"He isn't lying, though. We are both here waiting for you," Ianto spoke up at last. Jack looked towards him. "If you can't trust him. Then trust me. Just take his hand and come back to me."

"I'll think about it," Jack answered dismissing them. He expected them to both immediately fade and while Ianto did, the Doctor stayed standing in the corner staring at him. Jack tried to ignore him as he was positive that the Doctor was just a figment of his imagination. Only he couldn't help but wonder what if he wasn't. Would it really hurt anything to take his hand? The most that would happen is that he would look ridiculous as he tried to grab an illusions hand. Giving up on his work, he stood again going around the desk. He walked closer to the Doctor keeping his hands behind his back making it clear he wasn't going to take his hand. 

"If this really is an illusion and I chose to go with you, what happens to the family I am building. Put yourself in my shoes, Doc. Would you want to leave if you knew by leaving you would lose your lover and your daughter?" Jack wondered. 

"You won't lose Ianto. He is here waiting for you and he will love the son you are carrying if you choose to raise him," the Doctor explained. 

"Why wouldn't I raise him?" Jack asked resting his hand on his abdomen. The Doctor just looked at Jack with sadness in his eyes. It was answer enough that there was something he didn't know about his child. Something that might cause him to reject the child he was carrying despite the love he felt for it. The thought of the guards surrounding him in the broiler room surfaced again and he felt himself pale. He looked up at the Doctor, his eyes pleading with the Time Lord to tell him it was a lie. The Doctor's mouth remained closed, though, as he continued to stare at Jack. 

"I was happy," Jack whispered. 

"I know and I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

-DW-

Ianto opened his eyes aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor was still inside Jack's mind but there was no point in both of them waiting for Jack to make a decision. If Jack chose to stay, the Doctor would help him back into Jack's mind and then the two of them would continue to climb the stairs together. He sat up on the bed watching the two of them lay together. It looked as if they were sleeping peacefully as there breathing was even but he knew better. In reality, there was an important battle going on in Jack's mind and he hoped that Jack would see reason. 

"Come back to me," Ianto whispered as he leaned down kissing Jack on the side of the head. 

He wasn't sure how long he waited before it became clear that nothing was changing. Standing up he stretched, then wandered to the loo. He spent the next few hours fighting with himself as he tried to decide if he should leave the room. He didn't want to miss his opportunity to help Jack because he chose to go for food or to visit Martha and Donna. So instead, he stayed sitting on his side of the bed as he waited for Jack to need him. At one point Martha came in changing out the catheter bag and feeding Jack before leaving him alone again. Eventually, the Doctor's hand drifted from Jack's temple. He moved his hand to Jack's cheek running his thumb softly along his face. 

"Did it work?" Ianto questioned.

"It's alright, Jack. You're safe now," the Doctor cooed not answering Ianto as he concentrated on the man in front of him. 

"Doctor?" Jack's hoarse voice spoke. Upon hearing his voice Ianto scrambled off the bed going around it so that he was able to look at Jack's face. Jack's blue eyes were open and for the first time in a while, there was an awareness in them.

"That's right, Jack. I'm here," The Doctor exclaimed. He leaned forward kissing Jack on the forehead. Jack's eyes move to where Ianto was standing. A small smile crossed his face. 

"Ianto," he sighed. 

"Hello," Ianto replied. 

"Just rest now, Jack. We'll still be here when you wake," The Doctor whispered. Jack listened his eyes drifting closed again under the Doctor's gentle touch. 

"You did it," Ianto cheered softly. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I would have never reached him without you," The Doctor argued. He reached his hand back and Ianto took it squeezing it softly. With Jack asleep, the Doctor carefully extracted himself from the bed. Even if he didn't want to leave Jack, Martha needed to be informed that Jack was awake as his care was going to change drastically over the next few days. Now they would go from saving his mind to helping him come to terms with what happened. 

"I'll be back in just a moment," the Doctor informed Ianto. Ianto nodded happily. The Doctor had barely stood before Ianto immediately took the vacated spot, wanting to be there when his lover woke again. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him softly on the head. Overcome with emotions, he waited for him to wake.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack was still sleeping soundly when the Doctor returned almost a half an hour later. He was once more alone and he had half a bottle of brandy in his hand. Ianto wasn't sure if it was a new bottle of alcohol or if he had retrieved the one Martha had taken from him. He set it on the nightstand as he took in the two of them laying on the bed. Part of him wanted to join them, laying holding Jack tightly until he woke, but he had promised Donna and Martha the opportunity to step off the TARDIS for a few hours together as it was rare Martha got to leave since she normally tended to Jack. Still, he was reluctant to leave as he longed to be by Jack's side. 

"How long will he remain asleep?" Ianto questioned as the Doctor stood beside them. He wanted more than anything for Jack to wake again. 

"It could be several hours, though I expect that he won't wake again until morning. The wall that he was maintaining in his mind was draining him causing his exhaustion. Now that he has been freed, he is going to need to rest and recover before he is ready to wake," the Doctor explained. Ianto nodded as the Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "We are still going to have to be careful once he wakes. He was reluctant to leave the safety of the home he built in his mind and it took me several hours to convince him to take my hand. Even now, he is sitting on the platform just outside the crack in the wall and if we push him too hard too fast he may choose to retreat back into his mind."

"I'll be careful," Ianto agreed, leaning forward to kiss Jack softly on his forehead. 

"I mean it. Normally, Jack is strong and appears to be able to handle anything. The year with the Master damaged his mind in ways that are going to take more than a few hours of rest to repair. In his mind, he created a safe haven away from the pain. Where he was loved and accepted the child he was carrying as yours. That love could carry outside of his mind and if you reject the baby it could hurt him even more," the Doctor explained. 

"And if he rejects the child?" Ianto wondered softly. 

"Then we support his decision and help him make the right choice on how to proceed," the Doctor explained. "The choice will Ultimately be Jack's though. We can't force him to accept the child nor can we tell him to give his son up for adoption because we think it is the best choice."

"I won't push him. I will love Jack and support him no matter what he chooses," Ianto promised. He loved Jack and he also loved children. If it came down to it, he was almost positive that he could help Jack raise his son.

"I know you will," The Doctor agreed softly. He squeezed Ianto's shoulder comfortingly. Standing he couldn't help but adjust the blankets around Jack trying to make him more comfortable. He smiled as Jack groaned softly moving from laying on his side to sprawled out on his back. A soft snore escaped followed by a louder one. He raised his voice a little being careful to still keep it soft in order not to wake Jack. "I am going to step off the TARDIS for a little while with Donna and Martha. You are welcome to join us as the TARDIS can keep an eye on Jack."

"I would prefer to stay here," Ianto answered. His answer didn't surprise the Doctor as he expected Ianto would stay by Jack's side. 

"We'll be back soon," the Doctor promised. 

-DW-

The Doctor should have known that a quick trip would be anything but simple. He had been showing off when he told them that he was going to take them to the library. They thought he was just going to take them to a small one in London or Cardiff. He had surprised them both by taking them to a library the size of a planet. He should have known better than to try to show off. He should have just taken them to the library near Martha's home. In the end, he had almost lost Donna and did lose the woman who knew his name. As he sat handcuffed watching where her body had been, he couldn't help but wonder what she would one day mean to him. She was still on his mind as he leaned against the wall with Donna looking for her lover Lee. They had had a life together inside the simulation and now she just wanted him back in her arms. 

"There wasn't anyone in the library called Lee that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna questioned sadly. The Doctor reached out wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. 

"Maybe not," The Doctor agreed not sure what else to say. Donna wanted to know what it said about her but the Doctor couldn't tell her. Thankfully he was saved from answering as Martha came over dragging a man with her. She had stayed behind to help the people who were stuck in the program. As a medical doctor, she offered her assistance and aid to the people who needed it. Her first patient had been Donna as Donna desperately looked for a man with a thick stutter. She promised she would look but like the two of them, she didn't quite believe he was real. That was until she met him. 

"Lee," Donna called out happily running to him. Lee met up with her wrapping his arms back around her. They pressed their mouths together forgetting about everybody else in the library for a moment. The Doctor tried not to watch them as he pulled River's sonic out of his pocket flipping it slowly. He couldn't help but wonder why he would give her his screwdriver, unless. He opened up the sonic seeing that there was a flashing light. 

"Martha, make sure they get safely aboard the TARDIS," The Doctor called out as he ran back towards the room.

"Where are you going?" Martha yelled at him. 

"I have to save her."


	25. Chapter 25

Ianto was sitting on the bed enjoying a cup of coffee as he read one of the books that had been sitting on the bedside table when the Doctor returned. He had hurried aboard the TARDIS, barely taking the time to make sure that everyone was on board before sending her into the vortex. He just as quickly brought her back out setting her to float around a small moon. He didn't speak as he made his way over to the bedside table picking up the bottle of brandy. Bringing the bottle to his mouth, he took a large drink. Without looking at either of them, he kept the bottle at his lips as he made his way quickly into the ensuite closing the door tightly behind him. Ianto wanted to go ask the Time Lord what was wrong but he didn't know him well enough. Instead, he returned to his book continuing to read slowly. 

When the door opened again, it was obvious the Doctor was now drunk. His hair was still wet and he was shirtless with his skin flush from the shower. He stumbled a little as he made his way over to the bed a new bottle of brandy partly drank in his hand.

"Do you want help?" Ianto questioned as the Doctor swayed. 

"I'm fine," the Doctor responded. He set the bottle with a thunk down on the table before practically falling onto the bed. He managed to land half on it with his arm and leg hanging off the side. Ianto shook his head as he set down his book. Standing he went around the bed. 

"Here let me help you," Ianto told him softly. While dealing with a drunk wasn't something he planned on, it wasn't anything new to him. He had never openly admitted to anyone that his father had been an alcoholic. Nor had he counted the number of times that he had helped Jack to stumble into bed after he had drunk too much whiskey. He reached down to help the Doctor further onto the bed. 

"Go away," the Doctor complained as he swung half-heartedly at Ianto nearly landing himself on the floor.

"Stop being stubborn and just let me help you on the bed," Ianto scolded him. The Doctor huffed loudly mumbling under his breath about apes but he didn't fight as he was rolled up on the bed to lay near Jack. Ianto lifted the Doctor's legs pulling the blankets out from under him. He tucked the Time Lord in next to Jack, kissing him on the top of the head. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Ianto as he moved closer to Jack. He flung his arm across Jack's abdomen as he laid his head on his chest. Returning to his own side of the bed, Ianto climbed under the covers picking up his book again. Within no time the Doctor was sleeping soundly with Jack. Ianto was just about to turn out the light and try to sleep, when there was a soft knock on the door. 

"Is it alright if I come in?" Martha questioned. 

"Of course," Ianto answered. Martha came in going straight over to tend to Jack. She was as quick but as gentle as possible as she tended to him making sure that he would be comfortable for the night. Finishing, she packed up her supplies before picking up the Doctor's brandy. 

"Leave it," the Doctor groaned as he opened one eye having been disturbed by Martha's presence. 

"I think you have had enough tonight," Martha informed him calmly. 

"That's not your decision to make," the Doctor snipped. 

"We'll discuss this further when you are sober," Martha told him calmly as she turned to leave the room with the bottle still in her hand. The Doctor yelled after her something that the TARDIS chose not to translate. Martha didn't care as she continued on her way out the door closing the door behind her. With Martha gone, the Doctor laid his head back on Jack's chest. Within minutes he was asleep again lulled back to sleep by the sound of Jack's heart and the warmth of the alcohol in his stomach. No longer as tired, Ianto turned off the bedside light as he laid down next to Jack. Closing his eyes he tried to join them in their rest. 

-DW-

He woke slowly, not opening his eyes. He was confused for a moment as he felt two bodies pressed against him. One of the bodies was a lot cooler than the other giving him a slight chill despite the warm bed. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that he was in bed with his lover and for some reason, the Doctor had joined them. While he was happy the Doctor had finally returned, he didn't think that Ianto would appreciate him joining them. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to warn the Doctor that he should wait for them downstairs. His confusion grew, though, as he realized that he wasn't in his bed like he thought but in a room that he had only been in once before. 

He furrowed his brow as he couldn't remember how he came to be in the room. The last he remembered he was with Ianto inside their large home. Only that didn't seem right either. The Doctor had been there as well and had been trying to convince him that the life he was living wasn't real. How long it hadn't been real for, he wasn't sure though and part of him feared that he would wake up to find that he was still aboard the Valiant. He gagged at the thought of being back in the boiler room. Reaching up to his face, he paused as he felt something unfamiliar. Not only did he have a beard when he tended to shave every day but there was also something attached to his face. Running his fingers along his cheek he felt tape covering what felt like a small tube that was going into his nose. 

"Doctor?" Jack questioned his voice hoarse. He tried to clear his dry throat causing himself to cough. He coughed again as he couldn't clear the dryness in his mouth. His coughing disturbed both the men laying on him. The Doctor rolled to the side with a grumble while Ianto sat up. 

"Easy," Ianto cooed reaching for the water. He helped Jack take a tiny drink wetting his dry mouth and throat. 

"Thank you," Jack whispered. He lay back against the pillows feeling exhausted despite just waking up. Ianto leaned down brushing Jack's hair back from his forehead before kissing him softly. He wanted to tell Jack how much he had missed him all these months and how thankful that he was that he had Jack back in his arms but the Doctor said they had to be careful. So instead he said the three little words that said it all. 

"I love you," Ianto told him. 

"Love you, too," Jack responded with a yawn. Despite just waking up, he closed his eyes with his breathing quickly evening out. No longer tired, Ianto watched him sleep as he celebrated silently. Despite all odds, his lover had returned to him.


	26. Chapter 26

The Doctor was the next one to wake. He stumbled his way sleepily towards the loo, not bothering to close the door all the way as he disappeared inside. A few moments later he padded back out. He swayed slightly as he stood halfway between the bed and the door as he tried to figure out which way to go. Ianto watched him standing confused before deciding to take pity on the hungover Time Lord. 

"Would you like me to get you a cup of tea?" Ianto offered. 

"You don't have to make me a drink," the Doctor responded. 

"I know but I was going to get me a coffee anyway and I don't mind making you a cup of tea while I am up," Ianto told him. He got out of the bed as if to prove he was about to get up. He wasn't sure if the Doctor believed him but the Time Lord didn't argue further as he made his way back to the bed. Ianto left the room hurrying to make their drinks as he wanted to be back before Jack woke again. The Doctor settled down on the bed to wait for him pulling the blanket across his lap. His head was pounding and he hoped that the tea would help clear his headache so he didn't have to resort to his medications. His headache got momentarily worse as the door opened again and Martha entered with Ianto carrying his tea. 

"I made you a hangover cure but I'm not sure that you deserve it," Martha informed him sternly. He made a face at her as she continued. "Just because I can't understand what you called me doesn't make it any better."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor sighed even if he wasn't sure he meant it. He did owe her an apology for insulting her when she took his alcohol but she had no right to take the bottle in the first place. 

"You and I will discuss this later, but right now drink your tea and relax," Martha told him. She handed him the tea with the hangover cure in it. He took it grateful that she wasn't going to embarrass him by trying to get him to talk in front of Ianto and Jack. Not that he would talk to her anyway. While she was in the room, she ran through Jack's normal morning check to make sure that he was still doing alright. He groaned part way through, rolling away from her and then turning his head when she tried to check him again. 

"You're alright, Jack," Ianto cooed. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair trying to comfort him. He paused as he touched Jack's forehead, his brow furrowing in concern. "Does he feel warm to you?"

"He always feels warm to me," the Doctor answered cheekily. Martha rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on Jack's head immediately sharing Ianto's concern at how warm he was. It was usual for Jack to get sick so the fact that he felt warm was worrying. She reached into her bag pulling out the thermometer and putting it into Jack's ear. Jack tried to turn away but Ianto was gentle as he made sure that Jack stayed still. 

"His temperature is higher than normal. I am going to draw blood and run it through the lab to make sure he doesn't have an infection developing," Martha commented. She pulled out a clean syringe and a tourniquet. She tied the tourniquet around his arm before finding a vein. Gently she pressed the needle into his arm. 

"Stop," Jack moaned trying to pull his arm away. Ianto held his arm steady keeping him from hurting himself. 

"You're alright," Ianto reassured him. Jack moaned rolling onto his back again with his arm still held by Ianto. The Doctor reached up gently running his fingers behind Jack's ear to comfort him. Jack seemed to have calmed down as Martha finished drawing the blood. Placing a plaster over the spot on his arm, she allowed Jack to finally pull away from her. They all thought that he had fallen into a deeper sleep again as Martha finished tending to him. 

"Ianto, I don't feel good," Jack whispered with his eyes still tightly closed making Ianto wonder just how awake he was. Ianto looked towards the Doctor. 

"Talk to him," the Doctor mouthed trying to let Ianto comfort his lover. 

"I know sweetheart, just rest and I promise you will feel better soon," Ianto cooed. He leaned down pressing his lips to Jack's head. Jack reached out towards Ianto and he caught his hand holding it tightly. 

"You should call Owen," Jack responded. 

"Owen is busy at Torchwood but don't worry you are being well taken care of by Martha and the Doctor," Ianto informed him. 

"The Doctor's here?" Jack wondered. He still wasn't bothering to open his eyes to confirm what he was being told. 

"I am. Hello, Jack," The Doctor spoke up. Both Ianto and the Doctor were surprised when Jack burst into tears rather than having the desired effect of just confirming to Jack that he was there. The Doctor looked at Ianto in confusion and Ianto shrugged. 

"There's something wrong with my baby, isn't there," Jack wondered between sobs. It was the only logical reason that he could think of that Ianto would have called Martha and the Doctor to tend to him over Owen. 

"No, sweetheart. Your son is fine," Ianto told him.

"Daughter. I'm having a girl," Jack replied, his voice rising. He sounded desperate for Ianto to agree with him as he squeezed Ianto's hand tighter. 

"Your baby is fine," the Doctor spoke up. Whether or not Jack heard him was unclear as he continued to sob saying the word girl over and over again. The Doctor sighed. He put his fingers to the center of Jack's forehead. It was easy to push past Jack's weakened mind and he helped lull Jack back into a deep sleep. Jack's sobbing went quiet as his breathing evened out.

"Was that really necessary?" Martha questioned from where she was standing nearby watching their interaction. 

"He wasn't listening to us anymore. He was lost in his own thoughts and starting to panic. I helped him back to sleep before he retreated back into his own mind," the Doctor answered. He was worried by the way the Captain was repeating himself as it wasn't normal for Jack. He placed his fingers to Jack's temple again closing his eyes. He didn't force himself into Jack's mind but just looked towards the stairs again. He was relieved to see that Jack was still on the platform and hadn't retreated into his mind again. Removing his fingers, he opened his eyes. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief as he informed them that Jack was still safe. 

"I am going to test his blood so that we can get him started on medication to help him feel better," Martha commented. The Doctor nodded showing that he heard her. She left the room leaving the three men alone again.

"Do you know why he is suddenly running a fever when he was fine a few hours earlier?" Ianto wondered. 

"No. It's not normal for Jack but then again nothing is normal about what is happening to him at the moment. It isn't going to be easy getting him back to a healthy mind and body. I expect we have a battle in front of us and this is only the beginning of it," The Doctor told Ianto. 

"I'm ready for whatever fight we have to go through, just as long as he comes back to me in the end," Ianto reiterated. 

"Then I have an idea," the Doctor responded. He climbed off the bed, making Ianto wondered what he was up to as the Doctor rushed out of the bedroom. Deciding to trust him, he drank his coffee as he waited for the Doctor's return.


	27. Chapter 27

The Doctor made his way down the corridor towards the medi-bay where he knew that Martha would be working. He peeked in seeing that the door to the lab was open as she separated and processed Jack's blood in order to analyze it. He walked as quietly as he could over to the medicine cabinet opening it. Reaching inside he retrieved two bottles. Pulling them out, he opened the first one taking two of the pills out. He took one from the second bottle before returning them to the cabinet. He swallowed all three pills dry then closed the cabinet quietly. 

"Still have a headache?" Martha questioned as he finally approached the lab. Despite him trying to be quiet, she had noticed him the moment that he had entered the medi-bay and she had been watching him as he tried to sneak pills from the medicine cabinet. 

"A small one," the Doctor answered deciding not to lie to her. Martha nodded making a notation on her paper to add it to his chart later. Since first arriving on the TARDIS, she noticed that he had a tendency to get headaches. He explained to her that they were caused by his energy levels fluctuating due to them not stabilizing properly when he first regenerated. He didn't blame Rose for waking him before he was ready as she didn't understand regeneration sickness. It was because of her waking him, though, and Jackie not letting him tell them he needed a cup of tea that his energy caused him migraine-like headaches. They had become easier to manage with Martha's help and he appreciated all she had done to help him. 

"Could it have been from the alcohol rather than your energy levels?" Martha wondered causing him to roll his eyes. "You can roll your eyes at me, but I wasn't the one trying to sneak pills to help my head or having to take a hangover cure this morning because I drank too much. Now, I know that you have been drinking more again in order to help you sleep and last night was the first time you got drunk in a while. What I want to know is this like before or is it a one-off thing?" 

She wouldn't call the Doctor an alcoholic, but this wasn't the first time that she took his alcohol from him nor was it the first time that she watched him drink his problems away rather than deal with them. It was always on brandy but he told her that his past self had favored straight whiskey. She wasn't sure how long he had used alcohol to help him cope for, but the first time she noticed it was after New New York. He had spoken to her then proceeded to get drunk that night. She hadn't felt comfortable taking the bottle from him then but over the time she knew him she had taken it more than once. It had become an issue right after they left the valiant and he was trying to move past the year he spent being tortured. He had managed to put the bottle aside in order to help Jack, but he had turned to the bottle to forget again last night. 

"I don't know," he responded honestly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha offered. 

"No. I actually came here to ask you to test Jack's energy levels. I was thinking about the sudden rise in his body temperature and wondered if it was caused by his energy rather than sickness," the Doctor explained. 

"I will check," Martha told him. 

"While you do, I am going to land the TARDIS. I know a small little resort that we can stay at and give Jack a chance to heal," the Doctor informed her. He wanted to do what was best for Jack and he didn't think keeping him on the TARDIS was good for him now that he was waking up as Jack had immediately associated it with the fear something was wrong. He understood that fear and wished he could take Jack to somewhere familiar, only he didn't think Torchwood was the best option either. Torchwood would allow Jack to hide in his work rather than deal with what happened to him. The resort, though, would allow him to relax. He could heal and recover with his lover until he was ready to return to life on Earth. 

"Make sure you get more than one room as I am sure that Donna and Lee are going to want time alone," Martha commented. 

"I will," The Doctor answered even if he had only planned on getting one. He was thinking that he would get a room for Jack and Ianto then everyone else could sleep on the TARDIS. Martha's comment made him reconsider. He decided to get three rooms instead. One for Martha, one for Jack and Ianto and one for Donna and Lee. He hoped that he would still be allowed to stay with Jack now that he was waking but he wasn't sure. 

Leaving the medi-bay, he went to the control room. Setting the coordinates, he danced around the console flying the TARDIS. There was no one to show off for but that didn't stop him from using his foot to flick a switch or twirling to hit a button followed quickly by another on the opposite side. He kept the TARDIS from shaking as much as possible before landing her. Running to the doors, he opened them to reveal the white sandy beaches of Charon. The planet resembled Earth with its blue skies and blue water. The inhabitants also resembled humans making it a comfortable place for Jack to heal. The resort was further down the beach and he had to walk there. He made sure to get three rooms that were close together. Returning to the TARDIS he moved her to one of the rooms. 

"We're here," he informed Martha as he entered the medi-bay once more.

"I tested Jack's energy levels like you requested, and if anything they are lower than they should be. That could also explain why he became sick so quickly as his energy isn't there to help fight off any illness. We need to try to get him to start eating on his own or look at adding more calories to his food for his body to convert to energy," Martha explained. 

"It would be better for him to eat now that he is awake rather than continue to tube feed him. I will see if Ianto can convince him to have a cup of coffee and a small breakfast next time he wakes," The Doctor told her. 

"In the meantime, I am going to continue to test his blood and hopefully we can figure out what is causing his fever," Martha responded. Going back to his room, he paused in the doorway upon seeing that Jack was awake. He seemed calmer with just Ianto in the room and he was laying with his head on Ianto's thigh. Ianto was talking to him calmly as he ran his fingers through the hair behind Jack's ear. Deciding to give them a moment longer, the Doctor set off to find something for Jack to eat.


	28. Chapter 28

Ianto sat gently running his fingers through Jack's hair as he waited for the Doctor to return. Jack's breathing was even and he looked peaceful despite the turmoil that raged in the Captain's mind. He knew that they had to be careful not to upset Jack but he never imagined that even saying the wrong sex for the child would cause him to panic. He felt lost and the one person that he normally spoke to was laying in his own pain beside him. He couldn't ask Jack, how to help him, without risking his mind. He sighed wondering briefly if he had made the right choice of joining the Doctor on the TARDIS. The thought was quickly answered by his own knowledge that he had helped free Jack's mind. Jack had also called for him upon waking and he wasn't about to leave his lover scared and alone. He was going to stay by his side and the next time he woke, he would be ready to help him. 

He didn't have to wait long as Jack soon began to moan himself awake. He tossed his head back and forth trying to get comfortable before throwing his arm over his face. He lay like that a moment before his arm fell to the side and he rolled away from Ianto. He quickly rolled back as his arm flung across Ianto's legs. Ianto wasn't sure if he was just trying to get comfortable or if he was having a nightmare. 

"You're alright, love," Ianto cooed reaching over to run his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack moaned moving closer to Ianto. As gently as he could, Ianto guided Jack's head to rest on his thigh before continuing to run his fingers behind the Captain's ear. "Are you waking up?"

"Yeah," Jack moaned. He started to open his eyes but Ianto but a hand over them stopping him. 

"Keep your eyes closed for a moment," Ianto whispered. He leaned down kissing Jack softly on the head as he moved his hand relieved to see Jack's eyes were once more closed. Leaving his mouth by Jack's ear he spoke softly to his lover. He reminded Jack that he was aboard the TARDIS and currently in the Doctor's room. "You haven't been well so the Doctor and Martha are taking care of you. You don't have to worry, though, because the baby is fine and they will make sure it stays that way." He kissed Jack again before straightening up. 

Jack opened his eyes slowly. He saw that Ianto was telling him the truth and him waking up in the Doctor's room wasn't just a dream before. He still wasn't sure how he had come to be in the Doctor's room when he had been in his and Ianto's home. He could still hear the Doctor telling him to take his hand and being reluctant to listen. He had also heard a voice telling him that he was having a boy despite Owen being positive he was having a girl. He also remembered Ianto telling him he was carrying a boy the last time he was awake. He forehead furrowed in confusion as he ran his hand down to stomach. 

"Ianto?" Jack spoke at last. 

"Yes, love?" Ianto wondered. 

"Why did you say I was carrying a boy?" Jack asked. 

"Because Owen was wrong. You are going to have a little boy not a daughter," Ianto answered carefully. He would explain later that Jack had never actually spoken to Owen about the child he was carrying.

"We're going to have to redecorate the nursery. I should take it out of his paycheck," Jack stated and Ianto smiled. 

"That's alright," Ianto told him. "If you want to, we can paint a nursery for the baby after he is born." Jack nodded not lifting his head from Ianto's leg. Ianto could tell Jack was thinking but he didn't push him to talk. He really didn't want to lie to the immortal, nor did he want to tell him the truth and push him to far too fast. So instead, he enjoyed the quiet of the room and having his lover back in his arms. A soft knock on the door reminded him that they weren't alone and he looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway with a tray. 

"Can I come in?" He questioned rather than just interrupting them. 

"It's your room," Jack responded. Taking that as a yes, the Doctor made his way into the room and over to the bed. He sat the tray down on the end table before picking up the cup of coffee from it. 

"I made you a nice cup of coffee," the Doctor informed him. Even though Ianto had expressively forbidden the girls from touching his coffee maker, he had still used it as he didn't think Jack would appreciate the coffee that he had on board. He was positive, though, that Ianto would forgive him as he had made the coffee for Jack and not himself. Ianto helped Jack to sit up, supporting him as he took the cup of coffee from the Doctor. With Ianto's help, he brought it to his mouth taking a small sip of the familiar tasting liquid. 

"No more," he whispered after barely wetting his lips with the coffee. Though it tasted good, it made his stomach flip and he was afraid he was going to get sick again. 

"I also made you a nice breakfast of toast and an egg," the Doctor told him. Jack shook his head no as he let himself slide down the bed again. He just wanted to close his eyes again and drift back to sleep. The Doctor wouldn't let him, though, as he ran his hand softly along Jack's arm. "I know you're tired and that you don't feel well. Part of the reason is your energy is low, Jack, and by not eating it will just continue to drop."

"I don't care," Jack answered grumpily. 

"Please love, try to eat," Ianto whispered. He took the piece of toast from the plate offering it to Jack. Jack took it from him bringing it slowly to his mouth. He took a small bite of it. The toast tasted dry in his mouth and he had trouble swallowing it. He swallowed feeling it stick in his throat. Ianto helped him to take another drink of water. Held between the men he loved, he felt content despite being ill and confused. He also had a sinking feeling that the baby wasn't either of theirs. The thought made him gag again and despite knowing he had to eat he on purposely dropped the rest of the toast onto the floor. 

"That's alright we can try again later. Right now, I have a surprise for you," The Doctor stated. He got out of bed and with Ianto's help got Jack to his feet. The two of them supported the captain as he was half carried out of the Doctor's room and for a short walk down the corridor. They made it to the control room quickly, thanks to the TARDIS taking pity on the ill man. Crossing the room, the Doctor opened the door to reveal the bright room of the resort. Through a large glass window, Jack could see blue water lapping against a sandy beach. He didn't care at the moment as he focused on the large bed. With their help, he made his way over to it, grateful as he was allowed to collapse down upon the blankets. Exhausted from the short walk, he lay on his side breathing hard as his eyes started to drift closed again. Within no time, his breathing evened out. 

"It's beautiful," Ianto commented as he moved towards the large window to look out. The sun shown brightly in the sky and a flock of large birds were calling as they flew. "How long are we going to be staying?"

"As long as he needs," the Doctor answered. Joining Ianto, he reached out squeezing the young Welshman's hand. Ianto smiled as he squeezed the Doctor's back wishing that Jack was there enjoying the sun with them. Looking back at the sleeping Captian, he reminded himself that just days before Jack was lost in his mind. Soon, he told himself as he looked out again. Soon, Jack would be awake for longer periods and they could enjoy walking on the sandy beach. He looked forward to the day, as he turned to smile at the Time Lord. For the second time, their lips met and Ianto found himself not pulling away as they kissed slowly.


	29. Chapter 29

Ianto pulled away after a long moment. He could still taste the Doctor on his lips. The Doctor's mouth was sweet, tasting of bananas and tea. It wasn't unpleasant, though. A part of him wanted to kiss the Doctor again only a larger part wondered why he had kissed the Doctor again in the first place. He had sworn it would never happen again but looking into those brown eyes he couldn't help but want the Doctor to press their mouths together. 

"Why do I keep kissing you?" Ianto wondered softly. He couldn't help but feel confused over the feeling. He had never considered himself gay. Had never even looked at another guy romanticly until he had met the Captain. Jack had been the first man he ever kissed. He had also been the first one to share his bed. Even being with the Immortal, he had never looked at another man or thought of kissing another man. Until now. 

"Jack," the Doctor answered. Ianto looked up at him confused. "I was connected to Jack's mind for months. Every time I got close to reaching him all I could feel was how much he loved you." He trailed off, not sure if he should say more. 

"And you were jealous?" Ianto questioned his confusion quickly turning into irritation. 

"No. Not jealous," the Doctor whispered. "Over the last few months, I've come to care about you as well." 

"Is that why you kept me away for so long?" Ianto asked. The Doctor nodded as there was no point in lying to the young Welshman. It was more complicated than that, though. He had kept Ianto away not only to keep from acting on his growing feelings for him but also because he felt that he could help Jack easily by himself. His friends were proving him wrong, and he was quickly coming to realize that he would need all the help he could get with Jack. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Knowing Jack, he will be more disappointed that he couldn't watch or at the very least take pictures," the Doctor answered trying to make light of the situation as he turned to look at Jack. Ianto followed his lead, turning to look over at his sleeping lover. Jack was still on his side sleeping slightly curled into himself. He had a hand rested on his extended stomach with his other arm tucked under him. Ianto wanted to crawl into the bed with him, wrapping his own body protectively around his lover. Instead, he was standing here in front of the large window kissing another man. He turned to look back at the Doctor. 

"I mean it. I am not going to hurt him. You told me that Jack needs our support and so if he is even the least bit upset beyond the fact that he didn't get to watch, then whatever this is ends," Ianto informed the Time Lord sternly. 

"Of course," The Doctor agreed without hesitation. He started to lean in to kiss Ianto again but the sound of the TARDIS door opening made him hesitate. Martha stepped off with her medical bag in her hand. She looked at them for just a moment seeing the Doctor's face was flush with embarrassment as he quickly let go of Ianto's hand. Curious, but knowing better than to ask, Martha made her way over to her patient. She made her way through his vitals, concerned to find that his energy levels were dropping still. 

"Has he eaten at all since we last spoke?" Martha questioned the Doctor. 

"He wasn't feeling well so he only managed a few bites of toast," the Doctor responded coming over to her side. 

"That's not nearly enough to sustain his body. I am going to feed him, in order to get his energy levels up and provide nutrients for him and his child. Hopefully, it will also help him to feel better so that the next time he wakes he is able to eat on his own," Martha told the two men. 

"Alright," Ianto agreed. 

"Once you are done tending to him, I will show you to your room," The Doctor offered as he watched her prepare the needleless syringe. 

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Martha teased. The Doctor lifted an eyebrow at her and she made a face at him sticking out her tongue slightly. He laughed as he moved closer to her giving her a hug. She hugged him back quickly before turning her attention back to her patient. "That's alright. It would be nice to get off the TARDIS for a few hours and explore somewhere I don't have to run for my life. Unless there is something you aren't telling me about this resort. Be honest is there a crisis that I don't know about or giant sea creatures?"

"No, at least I don't think so," the Doctor replied. He moved away from her heading back into the TARDIS. "I am just going to run a quick scan." He went back into the TARDIS setting her to run an environmental scan for the nearby beach. There was nothing larger than a lobster on the beach currently and she found no other dangers. Slightly disappointed that there wouldn't be a reason to run. He was also relieved, however, to find that his companions were safe. Jack needed time to heal then they could run. He ran one last scan to find that Donna and Lee were still aboard the TARDIS. They were currently in Donna's room and the Doctor wasn't about to go interrupt them. Even if he wanted his own room cleared of companions, he could wait until they finally left Donna's room. Leaving the TARDIS himself, he found Martha waiting for him. She had finished feeding Jack and tested his energy levels again relieved to see that they were starting to rise. 

"We can't allow his energy levels to continue to fall. Not only for his own health but for the health of his baby. From now until his energy stabilizes, I want him to eat again within two hours, either by himself or through the tube. If he can't or if he refuses, then I will hook him up to an IV," Martha told them. 

"I will make sure he eats," The Doctor promised. He led Martha out of the room taking her to her own room next door. She was happy to see that the room was just as large as the one that she had left. She returned to the Doctor's room to go onto the TARDIS and retrieve her clothing as well as other stuff that she needed. She also knocked on Donna's room to let her know that they were at a resort. Donna promised her and Lee would be out soon. Martha retreated to her own room again. The Doctor didn't have to wait long before Donna and Lee followed her out. Donna was glowing with happiness and it made the Doctor happy to see her. She barely stuck around long enough to retrieve the key before dragging Lee out of the room towards their own room on the other side of the Doctor's room. 

With the room empty beyond the two men, the Doctor excused himself. He went out the door onto the white sandy beach. The sun was high in the sky and he could feel the temperature difference the minute he walked outside. He enjoyed feeling the heat upon his skin and stripped off his overcoat as well as rolled up his sleeves. He tilted his head back feeling the sun on his face. While he enjoyed it on his own, he couldn't wait until Jack could join him on the beach with Ianto. His face flushed as he imagined briefly their bodies entwined in the warm sand. He pushed the thought quickly away, chastising himself for it. He was a Time Lord and shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Tucking his coat near their rooms, he took off at a slow run down the beach.


	30. Chapter 30

It was late in the evening before Jack began to wake again. During the time that he had been asleep, the Doctor had returned from his run and he had been fed once more. Not that he knew as he had slept on peacefully throughout. Across the room, he could hear the Doctor and Ianto talking softly. He let his eye open a crack to see that they weren't paying attention to him as they played chess against each other. He let his eye close again as he laid there quietly, not alerting anyone to the fact that he was waking as he wanted a moment to himself. 

He had felt confused for just a moment, that he wasn't alone in his home with his lover. As he woke more, the knowledge that he had been on the TARDIS returned to him. The Doctor had then forced him off the TARDIS to the large room that they were now staying in. He had been told that he would be with the Doctor until after he gave birth. Why? He wasn't sure as he knew that he had been sick but surely it wasn't anything that Owen couldn't handle. So why had Ianto called Martha and the Doctor in to help? The only conclusion he could come to is that it had to do with the baby he was carrying. Ianto swore that his daughter was alright, but what if they were lying to him. 

*Son,* he reminded himself. He was carrying a little boy, not a little girl like Owen told him. The Doctor had known from the beginning though. He had tried to tell Jack that he was carrying a boy but he had refused to listen to him. Except, how had the Doctor known? Had he scanned Jack to discover it was a boy when they spent time together on the TARDIS. That had to be it, Jack decided. Stretching, he felt a small tug between his legs. Curious, he ran his hand down to his groin. He bit back a groan as he felt the tube coming out of his body. He knew immediately that it was a catheter and that it would be a bad idea to try to remove it himself, no matter how badly he wanted it out of his body. The tube reminded him that he had found a second tube earlier, he moved his hand back to his face feeling the one going into his nose. His beard was as prominent as ever and moving his hand to the side of his head he could feel his hair was longer than normal. Confused, he opened his eyes. 

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked alerting the two men that he was awake. 

"A few hours," Ianto answered him after a quick glance at his watch. Jack shook his head no.

"Before now," he responded showing that he was more alert this time. He saw the Doctor and Ianto exchange glances. 

"Don't worry about that right now, love," Ianto commented as he stood up. He came over to the bed taking a seat next to Jack. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair feeling the sweat and oil. Jack really needed a shower but Ianto continued trying to comfort his lover. "How are you feeling?"

"Poorly," Jack answered. He rolled his head away from Ianto's hand so that he could look into the young Welshman's eyes. "I'm not stupid Ianto. My hair is longer and I have a catheter as well as a feeding tube. Martha wouldn't have placed them if I had only been asleep for a few hours. So tell me the truth, how long have I been asleep?" He saw Ianto look towards the Doctor again. 

"Don't look at him," Jack snapped. The harshness of his voice caused him to cough making his anger less intimidating. The Doctor sighed as he came over to the bed as well thinking about how much to tell Jack. He knew that he couldn't lie to him again but he wasn't sure that Jack was ready for the truth. 

"You've been asleep for a while, but don't worry about that right now. Right now you need to concentrate on getting your strength up," the Doctor commented. Jack turned his attention to the Doctor.

"How long?" Jack questioned not listening.

"Jack," Ianto tried. Jack turned to look at Ianto again as he quickly became agitated with the two men. He hated being lied to and that is exactly what they were doing by refusing to answer his question. If he were stronger, he would have probably hit one or both of them by now. The weakness he felt, though, was just another indication that it had been more than a few hours. 

"How long, Ianto," Jack interrupted, the anger showing through in his voice again. Ianto looked away not willing to meet his eyes. Jack looked towards the Doctor but he was looking towards the large picture window. "Somebody fucking answer me."

"Eight months," the Doctor whispered finally. He still didn't look at Jack as he continued softly. "It has been eight months in total and six of those were with me aboard the TARDIS." 

Jack's mind reeled at the information. He couldn't have been away from his lover for eight months. That was impossible. A week he would have believed, two maybe but eight months wasn't right. A part of him knew that the Doctor wasn't lying to him while a larger part adamantly denied it. In his mind, he could see himself inching closer to a large crack in a wall. Through the crack, he could feel Ianto's love and a warm safety that he hadn't felt since childhood. He wanted to climb through the crack and hide in Ianto's arms. 

"Jack, I know it is hard to understand as just yesterday you felt as if you were in your home with Ianto, not aboard the TARDIS with me. Ianto and I can help you to make it clear but you need to stay away from that crack in your wall. Please just stay here in this room with us where you are safe and loved," the Doctor begged him softly. He had taken a risk by telling him because Jack was too stubborn to accept a vague answer but he knew it was too soon to tell Jack the truth. Nothing was going to stop Jack from retreating into his mind again if he really wanted to except for the two men who were sitting by his side. 

"Sweetheart," Ianto spoke up as Jack remained quiet. His hand had drifted down to his stomach resting above the growing child. He still stood on the stairs in front of the crack. Below him, he could see himself chained up in the boiler room. He was naked as he stood helplessly while surrounded by guards. He knew why they were there and he tried desperately to fight them as they moved closer to him. His stomach flipped as he knew without a doubt that the baby he was carrying didn't belong to either Ianto or the Doctor.

"Bin," He managed to groan. Ianto grabbed the trash bin off the floor holding for him as the Doctor helped force him to sit up. He was sick as the men supported him between them. He coughed and gagged as he wanted more than anything to crawl through the crack in his mind and hide. Only the lack of answers made him stay. That and the thing growing in his abdomen. He had loved the baby for the last few months as he was positive that it belonged to either the Doctor or Ianto. Now he knew it was one of the guards, he no longer wanted the child, even if he still loved the baby. 

"Are you still with us?" the Doctor questioned as Jack stopped being sick but remained deathly quiet. 

"Yeah," Jack moaned. Ianto left for a moment taking the trash bin with him. He returned quickly with a new bin as well as a glass of water. He helped Jack take a small drink cleaning his mouth and wetting his sore throat. He was still leaning heavily against the Doctor and the cool body felt good against his hot one. He didn't want the Doctor's comfort at the moment. He looked up at the Time Lord his blue eyes meeting the soft brown ones. "The baby isn't yours, is he?"

"No," The Doctor answered honestly. 

"Or yours," Jack questioned Ianto. Ianto shook his head no. "Then I want it out of me."

"Jack, he's not ready to be born yet," the Doctor told him calmly. 

"I don't care. I want him out and I want him out now," Jack snapped. The Doctor looked at him with pity in his eyes which only made Jack madder. "If you won't do it, then I will take him out myself."

"Before I agree, I would like to move you to the medi-bay and examine the baby. Is that alright?" The Doctor wondered. He knew it was too early for Jack to give birth but depending on how far along he was the baby stood a chance of survival outside of the womb. He hoped, though, that the ultrasound would change Jack's mind enough that he could convince him to carry the baby to term. 

"Fine," Jack agreed not seeing another choice, even if he didn't like it. He was positive the Doctor was going to try to talk him out of his decision but he wasn't going to have it. One way or another he would give birth tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

The Doctor had Ianto help him take Jack back into the TARDIS. The TARDIS had taken pity upon Jack moving the door to the Medi-bay so that it was the first door upon entering the corridors. They helped Jack up onto the bed closest to the supply closet. Leaving them for a moment, the Doctor went to get the ultrasound machine so that he check on Jack's son. He had already run several ultrasounds while Jack was in his coma-like state keeping a close eye on the growing child. The baby had been healthy despite the state of his father's own body. He had watched the child develop, making sure that no birth defects had presented during his time in the womb. Time that the child still desperately needed despite Jack's own insistence that he would give birth today. 

The Doctor sighed as he took his time preparing the machine. By his estimates, Jack was between six and a half to seven months along. While babies born after 26 weeks stood a high chance of survival, it was still better for Jack to carry the baby to term. The next two months would be crucial in the development of his son and making sure that he was born healthy. It was a short time to ask of the immortal being. Only he knew that it would seem like a lifetime. He just hoped that he could convince Jack to do what was best for the child. 

"Doctor?" Ianto questioned from Jack's side.

"Coming," The Doctor responded. Knowing that he could stall no longer, he wheeled the ultrasound machine over to where the Captain was waiting. While he had prepared the machine, Ianto had helped Jack to cover with a sheet up to his waist leaving his abdomen bare. Jack had his head turned away from the Doctor staring at the opposite wall as he held Ianto's hand tightly in his. "I am going to perform the ultrasound now Jack. You will feel pressure but it shouldn't be painful."

"Fine," Jack answered showing he was listening. 

"This may be a bit cold," the Doctor warned him before putting the gel on Jack's stomach. Jack breathed in a little deeper but otherwise didn't react. Placing the wand on Jack's abdomen, the Doctor placed slight pressure as he moved it around trying to get a good view of the baby's face. He smiled as he found the little boy sucking his thumb. He looked towards Jack hoping that he would be curious enough to look at his child but he was still staring away. He took a picture of the image so that he could return to it later, then continued checking the child. He was pleased to see that the baby was still developing healthily but he stood by his earlier belief that it was too soon for Jack to give birth. 

"Your son looks healthy," the Doctor began. 

"Good then take him out of me," Jack snipped interrupting him. 

"But, he is only about 27 weeks along which is still too early for him to be born," The Doctor continued ignoring Jack's interruption. "I know you don't want him right now, but he needs the extra time in the womb if he is going to continue to develop correctly. Being born now, he could have a lifetime of health problems, if he manages to survive." Jack finally rolled his head to look at the Doctor. He made sure to stare the Doctor in the eyes so that he wouldn't see the ultrasound screen. 

"I don't care. I didn't ask to carry him," Jack informed the Doctor cooly. "Now are you going to take him out of me or do I have to get a knife and do it myself?"

"Would you be willing to wait another week? It isn't long for you but another week would mean a huge difference to his life and chance of survival," the Doctor begged on the child's behalf. Jack narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. 

"And if I say yes, in a week you will ask me to wait for another," Jack told him. At least the Doctor had the dignity to look guilty at being caught. "My answer is no." 

"Fine. I will need to get Martha and prepare a few things but then we will deliver your child," The Doctor told him. He put the wand down, clearing the screen on the machine. The Doctor wiped the gel off of Jack's stomach, then helped him to pull the blankets up over his abdomen. Standing up, he made like he was going to push the machine away. Instead, his hand accidentally slipped pulling back up the saved picture. Jack looked at the picture for a long moment then turned his eyes slowly towards the Doctor. There was a saddness now, despite the anger that he was trying so desperately to hold onto. 

"I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work. If I had been given the choice, I would have taken the pill as soon as I knew I was carrying the baby. Since I didn't have the choice, I am making the choice now," Jack almost whispered. Still staring the Doctor in the eyes he continued. "What would you do if you were in my shoes? Would you carry a baby that was the result of rape?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered without hesitation. 

"Then you are a better man than me," Jack responded. 

"I'm not, though," the Doctor replied reaching for Jack's other hand. Jack pulled it away before he had a chance to grip it. The Doctor sighed letting his hand fall to his side. "I'll go get, Martha."

Leaving the medi-bay, he went out into the control room. He paused at the console running his hand along the switches. Everything in him wanted to protect this baby that Jack was carrying. Despite Jack's wishes to have the baby be born today, he wanted to force Jack to continue to carry the baby to term. Only Jack was right, it was his body and his choice. Also, he had no doubt that Jack would take it upon himself to deliver the child no matter how many times they managed to stop him. He felt the TARDIS hum through him and he let her calm him before heading to the door again. He hadn't lied when he said that he was going to get Martha. He just hoped that she would be able to talk sense into Jack.


	32. Chapter 32

With the Doctor out of the medi-bay, Jack turned once more to look at his lover. Even though Ianto was tightly holding his hand, Ianto's eyes were focused on the picture on the monitor. His eyes were unreadable as he stared at the little boy that Jack no longer wanted. Jack briefly wondered if he was being selfish in his decision to remove the baby tonight as he had only thought of himself and didn't consider the fact that Ianto might feel differently. Ianto, the young man who had sacrificed so much for his life at Torchwood. Who also adored his niece and nephew and wanted children as well as a family of his own before becoming Jack's lover. Jack trie to tell him that they could still adopt one day but life at Torchwood was hard. Yet when he had told Ianto he was pregnant, the young man had immediately started planning their future together including helping to purchase the home they shared. Only they didn't share anything, Jack reminded himself. 

"Tell me what I should do," Jack finally spoke softly. Ianto looked away from the monitor briefly. He refused to meet Jack's eyes as he glanced at his lover before turning away to stare at the wall by the door. "Please, Ianto. Tell me if I am making the right choice."

"This isn't my decision to make, sir," Ianto answered. 

"You think I should keep the baby," Jack tried. 

"I didn't say that," Ianto whispered. 

"So, I am making the right decision in stopping the pregnancy?" Jack tried to clarify. 

"I didn't say that either," Ianto answered just as quietly. Jack reached out with the hand that wasn't holding Ianto's. He took Ianto's chin in his hand turning his head so that he could look at his face. He could see the pain that had appeared in the Welshman's eyes. He thumbed Ianto's cheek and a brief smile appeared on his face. He kissed Jack's palm then took Jack's hand lowering it. Jack sighed moving his free hand back to his side. 

"I wanted this baby. For months I built a home and a life with you outside of Torchwood while we prepared for our daughter. I knew in my heart that she might not be yours but I thought she belonged to the Doctor. Now, I find out that she isn't either of yours but a son that belongs to someone I can't even remember. If I am honest with myself, I still love this baby but I can't raise him. I can't look at him every day, knowing what was done to my body to conceive him," Jack spoke candidly. Ianto listened surprised by Jack's honesty, unaware that they had spent hours in Jack's dreams talking about their lives. Jack was used to being honest with his lover and just needed Ianto to open up to him. 

Ianto didn't answer right away. He had been told by the Doctor that this was Jack's decision to make. Jack, however, was pleading with him for help. 

"I wasn't here when they first learned of your pregnancy. Nor was I part of the initial discussions of whether or not you should be forced to carry the child. When I learned about the baby, I too asked several times why the Doctor didn't just abort the infant. He told me that he wouldn't be responsible for the death of another child. While I don't know what he meant by that, I do know that he has protected and cared for this child even knowing that you might reject it. Regardless of what you choose, this baby is a part of you Jack, and he wants to do what is right by the child," Ianto explained. At the moment, the baby had no advocate beyond the Time Lord who was working hard to make sure he stood a chance in the universe. 

"He always did care more about others," Jack sighed. 

"He loves you," Ianto answered. Jack made a rude noise with his mouth at that statement. The Doctor had only let him on board the TARDIS because of Rose. Then the first chance he got, he had left him knee deep in Dalek dust. He had waited hundreds of years for just a chance that their timelines would reconverge so that he could ask the Doctor why. Only the Doctor had tried to run from him again. Still, he had stayed with the Doctor aboard the valiant, trying to protect him even as he was tortured. The Doctor barely spoke up against the horrors the Master subjected him to, though, instead choosing to stay hidden in his own little safe corner of the conference room. So one thing he knew for sure was that the Doctor didn't love him, despite Ianto's statement. 

"Bullshit," Jack responded. 

"I know it is hard for you to believe, but the Doctor has spent months with you just trying to help you find your way back," Ianto explained. 

"Only because he felt guilty," Jack argued. 

"That may have been true at first. It isn't anymore. I have been in your mind with you and felt his love for you," Ianto answered. He reached out with his freehand laying it on Jack's swollen abdomen. "You asked me what you should do, and while I don't have an answer the Doctor does. He is only asking you to wait another week. One week, to make sure that your son stands a fighting chance in this world."

"And you think I should give it to him," Jack finished. Ianto didn't respond, not that Jack expected him to. He moved his hand to cover Ianto's thinking of the child growing within him. A part of him still wanted this baby despite knowing it didn't belong to the men he cared about. He still felt conflicted, though, and wanted more than anything to slip back inside the crack in his mind that was calling to him. Only the feel of Ianto's hand in his kept him grounded in the medi-bay. He squeezed Ianto's hand and Ianto returned the gesture. He pulled gently on his arm, bringing Ianto over to him. Pushing their mouths together, he kissed Ianto softly. Ianto returned the kiss, slowly tasting Jack's mouth but a knock at the door reminded him they weren't alone. They pulled apart as the door opened and Martha came in with the Doctor behind her. The Doctor hung back while Martha walked over to the bed, pulling up Jack's chart. 

"So the Doctor tells me that we are going to be delivering your child tonight," Martha told him. Her tone was less than friendly even if she remained professional. 

"Actually, I've decided to wait a week," Jack responded. 

"Is that so?" Martha wondered. Jack nodded as he looked down at his abdomen. One week and then he would be free of this baby and able to move on with his life. Because one thing he knew for sure was that regardless of how long he carried the child, it would never truly be his.


	33. Chapter 33

"Then since I am here, I am going to run a quick examination," Martha started. 

"No. No more poking, no more prodding. No more ultrasounds, or gel on my abdomen. No more tubes and no more force feeding. I want these out of me and then I am going to take a shower before cutting off this horrible beard and trimming my hair," Jack snapped angrily. Martha and the Doctor exchanged glances briefly. They both knew Jack's tendency to panic in the shower. 

"I will agree to remove the feeding tube, but I would like to leave the catheter in place until you have shown that you can make it to the loo. Also, in order to deliver your son in a week, I would like to give you a steroid injection to help his lung development," Martha explained, not saying yes or no to the shower. That would be up to the Doctor and Ianto as they weren't sure how Jack would react now that he was awake. 

"I said no more prodding. That means no injections, regardless of your reasons and if you won't take this bloody tube out of me, I will take it out myself," Jack answered irritably. He reached down between his legs taking the tube in his hand. He braced himself as he knew that it would hurt to remove. Martha's hand covered his gently stopping him from pulling on it before he had a chance to. 

"Don't be silly or do you really want a sore penis to go with the rest of your body?" Martha scolded Jack. Jack glared at her as he moved his hand from under hers with his hand still attached to the tube. 

"Remove it, Martha. If he needs to use the loo, we can see about using a bottle if we can't get him to the toilet in time," The Doctor spoke up. Martha didn't like it, but Jack wasn't giving her another choice. He was refusing to see reason at the moment beyond what he wanted at that moment. Usually, he was able to comprehend his decisions and see the consequences of his actions. She attributed his current decisions to the fact that he was just waking up. She would keep an eye on him but only time would tell how much damage the valiant followed by the eight months locked in his mind would do to his brain. 

"Fine," Martha sighed. Wanting to make sure that Jack didn't hurt himself, she removed the catheter first. He kept a tight grip on the tube the entire time she was preparing to remove it, then helped guide it out of his body. The feeding tube went next. Martha took them for disposal or so she said. In reality, she took the catheter bag with her so that she could test his urine. Jack didn't care as he forced his body up and off the hospital bed. With his lover's support, he made his way the short distance to the Doctor's room. He noticed the Doctor was following them as they made their way through the room to the ensuite so that he could shower. 

He was a bit irritated that the Doctor and Ianto refused to leave him alone in the shower. The Doctor was stripping out of his suit jacket while Ianto remained fully dressed. Stepping into the shower, he closed the curtain for a bit of privacy. He felt panic rising in him being enclosed but he tried to ignore it as he reached out turning on the water. The first drops hit him and suddenly he was no longer aboard the TARDIS but back in the valiant. He was chained once more in the boiler room as several men aimed several large hoses at him. They sprayed his face and body making it hard for him to breathe as pain filled his world. He tried to move away from the punishing spray but the chains held him tightly forcing him to endure the torture. 

"You're alright," a voice cooed in his ear. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes, nor that he was screaming as he fought against the hot spray that was hitting his body. He couldn't get away as he was held tightly. His breathing was coming quicker as he screamed louder. "Jack, I know you are scared but you need to calm down. We've got you and nothing is going to hurt you again. You just need to open your eyes and you will see you are safe." He couldn't open his eyes, though. Opening his eyes would allow the spray of the water to hit them blinding him. He shook his head no as he needed to see the men. Needed to know they were approaching so that he could fight them when they came for his body. 

"He's not listening. We should take him out before he hurts himself," Another voice spoke. 

"Not yet," the first voice answered. He felt a mind pressing against his and he pushed himself even closer to the crack ready to climb through it. "Jack what are you doing?" This time he recognized the voice as belonging to the Doctor. He moved cautiously away from the wall, keeping one hand braced on the railing in case it was a trick. Looking up at the next platform, he could see the Time Lord staring down at him. 

"You need to leave before he punishes us both," Jack begged the Doctor. The Doctor looked at him sympathetically. 

"He's not here, Jack. He's been dead for over six months now. If you would just open your eyes, you would see that you are safe," The Doctor responded calmly. He took a step forward and when Jack didn't immediately retreat he moved closer to him. He reached out taking Jack's arm in his and gently guiding him away from the wall. Jack held onto the railing tightly as the Doctor wrapped his arms around the Captian holding him close. Reaching up, he gently ran his hand through his hair brushing it away from his forehead. "I know you are afraid, but please just trust me. Open your eyes."

Jack wrapped his free arm around the Doctor holding him tightly. He pressed his head to the Doctor's shoulder as he decided to trust the Time Lord. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the shower sandwiched between the two men who cared about him. The water was still running down them and he could hear someone whimpering. It took him a moment to realize that he was the one making the noise. He cleared his throat, not bothering to lift his head as he held tightly onto the Doctor. 

"Let's get him clean, then we can help him to shave," The Doctor told Ianto as he held Jack to him. Ianto picked up the shampoo, carefully running his fingers through Jack's hair as together they washed Jack's body. It was only when they tried to leave the shower that Jack realized that he was holding so tightly to the bar on the side that his fingers were white. He released it, feeling his fingers cramping as he was lead out of the shower. It was Ianto's turn to hold him as they dried him off. He let the men hold him and comfort him. He wasn't as sure about getting his hair cut or his beard shaved off anymore but the Doctor was gentle as he lathered his face.

"You're alright," Ianto cooed as Jack couldn't help the tremble that went through his body. Ianto kissed the back of his neck and Jack leaned into him. The Doctor waited until he had calmed slightly before picking up the razor. It took everything in Jack not to pull away as the razor touched his cheek for the first time. The Doctor was steady as he shaved Jack's face being careful not to nick his skin. He then pulled out the scissors to cut Jack's hair. 

"No," Jack squirmed trying to pull away. "I can't."

"That's alright, we will try again another time," the Doctor responded as he immediately dropped the scissors to the ground. Stepping forward, he wrapped his own arms around Jack once more sandwiching him between the two men. Staring down at the scissors, he wondered what had brought on the fear. In his mind, he could hear screaming and he forced the thought away as the panic overwhelmed him. He held onto the Doctor tightly, sure that his fingers were digging into the Time Lord's skin. The Doctor didn't complain as he helped Ianto to take Jack out of the shower and settle back on the Time Lord's bed. Sandwiched between the two men Jack felt safe, if only for a moment.


	34. Chapter 34

Things were somber over the next few days. The three of them mainly stayed on the bed cuddling as Jack lay quietly between them. At one point they migrated from the Doctor's room back to the resort bed but that was as far as Jack was willing to go. It was obvious that he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that the last eight months had all been a dream, but he was refusing to talk about it. He was also refusing to do anything beyond lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. They tried to get him interested in movies, books, or even a game of chess but he blatantly ignored them. He was obviously depressed and neither Ianto or the Doctor knew how to help him beyond being there for him. 

"You need to eat," the Doctor told Jack for the second time in less than ten minutes. Jack rolled his eyes as he kept his mouth tightly closed. He had refused to eat ever since the feeding tube came out and if it wasn't for Ianto's coffee the Doctor doubted they would have got any nourishment in him at all. Thankfully, Ianto was creative and so they had managed to get small amounts of dairy, sugar, and at least one mouthful of vitamins into Jack. Unfortunately, Jack preferred his coffee black so it was hard to get it by him when it was altered. 

"Please, Jack. Just a piece of toast," Ianto begged him. He sighed as Jack closed his eyes. Before they were able to stop him, Jack picked up the plate of toast hurling it as hard as he could towards the nearest wall. The plate smashed into the wall shattering into several pieces.

"And what did that accomplish?" the Doctor asked Jack calmly. Jack didn't answer him as he used his fingers to make a rude gesture at the Time Lord. The bed shifted as the Doctor got to his feet heading to the large glass door. It wasn't unusual for the Doctor to go for a run in the early evening but he usually waited until Jack was sleeping. It was obvious that he was frustrated with the Captain, though, and just wanted a break. 

"I will be back soon," he promised as he slipped out the door. Ianto nodded as he moved to the broken plate. He cleaned up the toast and glass dropping it into the nearby bin. Jack didn't seem to notice, nor care as he stared down at him wondering how he could help. He thought briefly about threating to get Martha but he didn't think it would help. Jack was determined to let himself die and no amount of talking to him seemed to be working. Ianto knew that there had to be a way to get through to the hurting Captain but he wasn't sure how. 

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Ianto offered after a long moment. Jack shook his head no before turning his head away from Ianto's voice. There were tears streaming from the sides of his closed eyes. He sniffled trying to hide his pain from his lover. Ianto's own heart broke as he climbed up on the bed taking Jack into his arms. 

"Why did he have to wake me?" Jack wondered softly speaking for the first time in almost a day. 

"Because eventually, the dream would end. I know it is hard Jack, but imagine how much harder it would be even a few years from now. You would wake up to find that you and I were never married and the daughter you love so much doesn't exist but is a son you don't even know," Ianto whispered. 

"You can't understand," Jack responded as he rolled so his back was facing Ianto. Ianto took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Jack was right, he couldn't understand what Jack was going through. He could only imagine what it would be like to wake up one day to find out the life that he was living wasn't real and the child that he was carrying didn't belong to the men that he loved. Despite not completely understanding, he was going to stand by Jack, no matter how hard it became. He took Jack back in his arms kissing him softly on the back of the head. Jack didn't pull away again as he reached down gripping Ianto's arms. He was still sobbing softly. Eventually, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Releasing him, Ianto climbed out of the bed, going to the deck to wait for the Doctor. 

Unlike every other time the Doctor went for a run, though, he wasn't back before Jack woke again. Ianto was slightly concerned but figured the Time Lord was still taking time to himself. Jack, on the other hand, took it as definitive proof that the Doctor didn't care about him and had chosen to abandon him again. It didn't matter that the TARDIS still sat in the corner of the room nor did it matter that everyone was still at the resort waiting for him to take them home. Ianto tried to make Jack see reason, but he refused to accept it and eventually, Ianto gave up allowing the Captain to sulk again as he returned to the deck. 

It was almost five hours from the time that the Doctor went for his run that he finally returned. Ianto wasn't sure it was him at first as he saw a figure coming slowly down the beach. As he grew closer, though, Ianto saw the familiar brown suit and messy hair of the Time Lord. He was limping heavily and his right trouser leg looked wet. It was obvious that he was hurting and wanting some sympathy that Jack wouldn't be willing to give to him. Thankfully, Ianto was. He gasped in horror as he hurried over to the Time Lord taking him into his arms. 

"What happened?" Ianto questioned as he wrapped his arms around the exhausted Time Lord. The Doctor leaned into him, holding Ianto just as tightly. 

"I tripped over a root that I didn't see," The Doctor admitted. He had been angry when he left and wasn't paying attention to where he was running. The root had caught him by surprise as it caught his foot causing him to slam into the ground. His hand was raw from where he had tried to catch himself and he could feel the blood seeping into his trousers and shoe on his injured leg. 

"Let's get you inside and then I will get Martha to tend to your leg," Ianto told him. The Doctor nodded. Miserable he allowed the young Welshman to take most of his weight as he leaned heavily on him as together they started slowly towards their room.


	35. Chapter 35

Jack was watching as the Doctor and Ianto came into the room together. It didn't matter to him that the Doctor was limping and obviously in pain. Nor did it matter that he was using Ianto to help himself walk. All Jack saw was the way that the Doctor had his head rested against Ianto's shoulder and how Ianto's hand was wrapped comfortably around the Doctor's lower waist. He looked at the two men in disgust as Ianto helped the Doctor over to the bed. The Doctor released him with a groan as he sat down heavily on the bed. Ianto couldn't help but drop a soft kiss on the Time Lord's head, wanting to comfort the man who was in pain. The Doctor reached up squeezing Ianto's hand with his undamaged one as he smiled weakly. They didn't notice the look on Jack's face as the Doctor sat bracing himself as Ianto knelt so that he could examine the Time Lord's hurt ankle. 

"Would you like me to go or would you prefer I watch as you blow him?" Jack questioned them softly. There was no anger in his voice even as he spoke. Ianto looked up at the Captain to see that he was watching them. Ianto wanted to see anger or even pain but Jack's eyes but he remained emotionless despite his comment. 

"Don't be vulgar," Ianto snipped trying to get an emotional response out of Jack. "He hurt himself and I am just seeing how badly before I go to get Martha."

"I don't want her in my room," Jack answered. 

"Tough. He is hurting and needs to see a Doctor. Maybe you would realize that if you were thinking about anyone besides yourself at the moment," Ianto chastised Jack angrily. 

"Ianto," The Doctor tried to interrupt softly but Ianto wasn't having it. 

"I know you aren't happy but laying here and sulking isn't accomplishing anything. If that is what you want to do, though, I am not going to stop you. I am going to be a human being and help the Doctor by getting Martha. Then help him into the TARDIS so that she can tend to his leg," Ianto finished. 

"Fine," Jack responded showing no emotion. Ianto wanted to scream but instead, he stood heading to the door. He slammed it as he left the room, the thud echoing in the small space. The Doctor could feel Jack staring at him but he didn't look back as he put his head in his hands. Now that he had stopped moving his leg was throbbing painfully. 

"So did you decide to have sex with my lover before or after you woke me up?" Jack questioned breaking the silence in the room. 

"We haven't had sex," The Doctor answered not bothering to lift his head. "I care for Ianto, just like I care for you."

"So you plan on leaving us both behind this time," Jack questioned. The Doctor didn't answer as he listened intently for Martha's return. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long as she had been in her room for the night. He was surprised to see that Donna was with them but his question about her appearance was answered as she took a seat next to the bed. The Doctor didn't fight as he was picked up in Ianto's arms and carried into the TARDIS as Martha followed them. She was asking the Doctor questions about his leg but Jack didn't hear the Time Lord's response as the doors closed behind them. With nothing better to do, he turned his unhappiness towards the only person left in the room. 

"I don't need a babysitter," Jack informed Donna coldly as he looked at her. Donna wasn't phased by his attitude as she had been informed by Martha that Jack was having a hard time dealing with his new reality. She understood as she had been in a computer simulation for several hours and it had felt like years. Upon exiting, she had to keep reminding herself that the home she had made there with Lee wasn't real. She would make it real again, though.

"Actually, I asked if I could sit with you because I wanted to speak with you," Donna answered. 

"Oh?"

"Lee and I would like to adopt your son," Donna told Jack bluntly. 

"You want my baby?" He questioned. 

"I was in the simulation with Lee for only a few hours but it felt like longer. We had built a life together and had a family with twin children. I know they weren't real, but I keep waking up in the middle of the night with the urge to check on my children before I realize they aren't there. While I am thankful that I have Lee, I miss them. I miss holding them and reading them stories at night," Donna informed Jack. She looked down slightly embarrassed by her rambling. "I can understand if you say no. After all, I am just a temp from Chiswick. I am nothing special." 

"I would be honored if you would adopt my son," Jack interrupted. 

"Really?" Donna asked, barely daring to hope. Jack nodded. She couldn't stop herself from standing up and hugging Jack tightly. "Thank you, so much. I can't wait to tell Lee. He is going to be so excited." As Donna released him, Jack ran his hand down to his abdomen placing it above where the baby was growing. Now that his child had a home, he felt even more real than before. He could almost picture Donna standing in a nursery rocking the little boy to sleep. The thought also made him feel guilty. He had been neglecting his body for the last few days, not caring if he got enough nutrition. He knew that he could starve to death in a matter of days and by doing so it could hurt or kill the baby. He hadn't cared but the thought that he was going to give Donna a child with lifelong issues because he was being selfish made him think twice about the way he was treating his body. 

"Donna, would you mind getting me something to eat?" Jack asked softly. 

"Not at all. Is there anything you would like?" Donna questioned. Jack started to shake his head no. While he knew he needed to eat, the food itself didn't sound appealing. Still, there was one food that he did want. A meal that he used to eat almost every day as a child as his mother used to make it for them to take to school for their mid-day meal. 

"Do they have a kitchen here?" Jack wondered finally taking an interest in the resort they were staying at. Donna nodded. "Can you see if they make bread with meats and cheeses baked into it?"

"I can. If they don't, do you just want a sandwich?" Jack gave his consent and Donna left the room leaving him alone. Without anyone to watch him, he would be able to do as he pleased. He could leave the room and just start walking until he passed out from exhaustion. Or he could go into the TARDIS and find a long sharp knife. Instead, he waited patiently for Donna's return. When she did come back, he was pleased to see his patient's paid off as she had a thick loaf of warm bread with her. He could see it was dotted with little pieces of meat and he felt himself salivating at the thought. She cut him a slice handing it to him on a napkin. He took it bringing it immediately to his mouth. The bread was flavorful and he thought the meat in it was ham, but he couldn't be sure. He took another bite finishing the first slice before Donna even ate half of hers. She gave him another without question and he started on it without thinking. He ate half the slice finishing his meal with a hot cup of tea.

Settling down, his stomach ached unpleasantly and he feared that he was going to be sick after his large meal. He lay down curling into himself as he closed his eyes. Donna sat with him but he wished silently that it was the Doctor or Ianto. He owed them an apology for his behavior but they also owed him an explanation. He wasn't stupid and he could see that Ianto cared for the Time Lord and the fact they were trying to hide it from him is what made him angry. If he was honest with himself, he was also slightly concerned that they hadn't returned yet. Wondering if the Doctor was alright, Jack got slowly to his feet and headed into the TARDIS.


	36. Chapter 36

Jack was slow as he made his way across the control room. The TARDIS hummed at him encouragingly blowing warm air on him. His legs were shaking from the walk after laying in bed for so long and Donna stayed one step behind him in fear that he might fall. He was determined to make it to the medi-bay on his own, though, she didn't support him as he walked. Making his way out into the corridors he was thankful to see that the door to the medi-bay was the first one on the right. He made his way inside, pausing in the doorway. 

From his vantage point, he could see the Doctor sleeping in the bed closest to the wall. His hair was a mess showing that he had been sweating and tossing his head on the pillow. His leg was in a sling suspended from the ceiling and Jack could see the bandages wrapped around the thin ankle. He had a blanket covering his other leg and it was pulled up to his chest. The rest of his lithe body was covered in his undershirt with his bare arms resting on the bed. In one arm, he had an IV leading up to a bag of what looked to be a clear liquid. On the bag, however, Martha had drawn a large red T as a warning of the medications that were inside. Ianto was in the chair beside the bed holding the Doctor's other hand loosely in his. Jack made his way slowly over to the bed and Ianto immediately stood to allow Jack to take the chair. He sat down heavily, happy to be off his feet after the short walk. 

"How is he?" Donna asked coming to the Doctor's other side. 

"He tore a ligament and cut his ankle pretty badly when he tripped over the root. Martha has given him medicine against the pain and cleaned the wounds well before putting a couple of stitches in to hold the skin closed. She wants to perform a quick surgery to repair the damage but he told her no. He insists that he can sleep off most of the damage," Ianto commented softly sounding doubtful. 

"He can, it is called a healing coma," Jack spoke up. He had seen the Doctor do it before. When he was in his last body they had spent a hard day running like normal. It was only after they came back to the TARDIS and settled down for the night that Jack realized the Doctor had hurt himself. His elbow was a swollen mess under his long sleeves. He told Jack that he just needed to sleep it off and by morning his elbow looked better. Even if it was stiff for a few days. Not that Rose noticed as the Doctor tried his best to hide it from her. He didn't want Jack to know either but Jack was the one who helped him to undress that night and tend to his injury. 

"We should leave and let him sleep," Donna brought up dropping her voice as well. 

"If he is in a healing coma, our talking won't wake him. We could even have an orgy on his bed and he would sleep through it," Jack commented. Even if his words sounded like his old self his tone was still almost emotionless. 

"I would prefer you stayed off his bed as I really don't want to have to set his ankle again," Martha told Jack as she came into the room. She wasn't sure why they were discussing having an orgy on the Doctor's bed and wasn't going to ask. She was just happy to see that Jack was out of his bed and talking again. She had been worried about his mental health and despite staying out of the room had intercepted the Doctor on his daily run for updates about Jack. She was unhappy that he hadn't been eating but the Doctor refused to let her force feed him again. He was trying desperately to build a safe zone for Jack where he could open up to them and letting Martha in would ruin it. Exceptions would be made when Jack was ready to give birth and because the Doctor had hurt himself. 

"Spoilsport," Jack replied with a small smile. Ianto reached over squeezing Jack's shoulder, just happy that he was seemingly feeling better. Jack reached up patting Ianto's hand briefly.

"I am going to check on the Doctor's vitals, then go to get something to eat. Would anyone else like anything?" Martha questioned. 

"There is a loaf of bread with meat and cheeses in it in the Doctor's room. Jack and I already had some but I can get you a slice if you are hungry," Donna informed Martha. Martha stared at the screen checking the Doctor's vitals as she tried not to look at Jack. She was suspicious about his sudden change of behavior and hoped that he wasn't up to something. She glanced at Ianto and could see that he was staring at Jack. He was also concerned by his sudden willingness to eat and talk. Unlike Martha, though, he had no problems questioning it. Jack's voice was once more hollow as he mentioned that he had agreed to let Donna adopt his child. 

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Ianto asked softly. This was a conversation that he wanted to have in private but he feared that once they left the room Jack would stop talking again. 

"It is. I can't raise him and with Donna, he will have two parents who can love him in a way that I never could," Jack responded. Ianto kissed Jack softly on the top of the head. As he stood up straight again, Jack leaned into Ianto seeking his comfort. A part of Jack still wanted to raise his son, even if letting Donna raise the child was the right decision. 

"We won't lie to him. He will know who you are and you can see him as much or as little as you want," Donna told Jack. 

"I would like that," Jack smiled. He moved his hand down to his stomach as he felt the baby kick. His son was making his presence known and soon Donna would be able to hold her child in her arms. For now, he reached out taking her hand. He put it on his swollen abdomen letting her feel her son kick. A large smile crossed her face as she felt her baby moving. The only thing that was missing was Lee. Dismissing herself, she ran out of the room eager to tell Lee she had felt their son move. As she rushed into the room, Lee looked up from where he was sitting in a large chair reading a book. The smile on her face said it all. He threw the book aside as he stood pressing their mouths tightly together. In just a few days, they would be a family and she couldn't wait for that next part of their life together to begin again.


	37. Chapter 37

For the next couple of hours, the medi-bay remained quiet. Even if Jack had stated that the Doctor would sleep through anything, no one wanted to test his theory. That and they were all lost in their own thoughts. Ianto had found a second chair and now sat beside Jack comforting him as he watched the Doctor sleep. He was worried for both the men he cared for and was trying to be strong for them. He had let his anger get the best of him earlier, but he vowed that he wasn't going to let it happen again. He was going to be strong for Jack and help the Captain to get back on his feet. He hugged Jack a little tighter and Jack laid his head on his shoulder, smiling as he felt Ianto's lips press briefly against the top of his head. 

Jack's own thoughts weren't on the Doctor. Instead, he was sitting just at the edge of the crack in his mind stroking the wall. Inside he could feel Ianto's love for him and he wanted more than anything to return to that life. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to leave the comfort of his mind. He wanted to crawl back into that life and forget of the pain he had endured. Only now that he knew the truth the world would crumble around him. He would have no choice but to accept that the life he was building wasn't real and learn to deal with the fact he was carrying a son who wasn't his. A part of him hated the Doctor for taking that reality away from him even if he knew it was the right decision. With a sigh, he removed his hand from the wall climbing down the stairs. He didn't go far choosing to rest on the next platform as it was still close enough he could feel the love that radiated from the crack in the wall. 

"He is probably going to sleep for several more hours if not the rest of the night. I would suggest you two return to your room and do the same." Jack realized Martha was saying. He wasn't sure how long she had been speaking for or if she had given any update to the Doctor's injuries. Wasn't sure he cared for that matter. 

"I should probably have the first injection before I lay down," Jack commented. Martha looked over at him in surprise. 

"You want the injection to help the baby's lungs develop?" She clarified. She had been silently hoping after Jack's talk with Donna that he would carry the baby to term. It seemed that he was still set on ridding himself of the child as soon as possible, though. 

"No, I don't want it but I need it if I am going to deliver him in a few days," Jack snapped back. Ianto rubbed his back and he took a deep calming breath. 

"I'll prepare the syringe," Martha commented. She went to the other side of the medi-bay. She quickly prepared a syringe with steroids to help boost the baby's lung function. Returning to Jack's side, she had him stand. He bent over the bed facing away from her allowing her to give him the injection. He hissed at the feeling of the needle entering but other than that didn't react. He looked over his shoulder to see that Ianto was watching him. The old him would have wiggled his hips provocatively just to make the young Welshman blush. Now, he waited until she placed the plaster before straightening up and making his way out of the medi-bay. Ianto followed him joining him in the room they were sharing. 

"It's going to be alright," Ianto stated. 

"So people keep saying," Jack sighed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed looking up at his lover. "Yet, I wake to find that the baby I am carrying isn't yours or the Doctors. I also find that you are sleeping with him."

"We haven't slept together. The Doctor cares for me and I care for him but all we have done is kiss. I told him that if you are uncomfortable with it, though, it ends. We will go our separate ways and I will stay with you because I love you. I want to return to Cardiff with you and we can build that life you dreamed about," Ianto argued.

"Just walk away from everything?" Jack wondered. 

"We could. The Doctor could take us to anywhere in the universe that you want to go," Ianto offered. 

"You would give up your life, your family, and friends for me?" Jack questioned. 

"Yes," Ianto answered immediately. Jack smiled with just one corner of his mouth at him. The smile was the old Jack but he looked tired. Ianto went over to him kneeling down in front of Jack. He kissed him softly. Jack's own mouth went slack allowing Ianto to take dominance in the kiss. It was odd but Ianto didn't question it. He just tasted Jack's mouth slowly before breaking the kiss with several soft kisses. "Let's go to bed."

"Alright," Jack agreed. He moved up the bed, tucking himself beneath the blankets. Ianto changed into his pajamas before joining him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jack, he held him close as the Captain drifted off to sleep in his arms. Ianto joined him shortly after. He was woken a few hours later by the sound of a steady thumping. He opened his eyes to see the Doctor making his way slowly across the room. He had one crutch under his arm and was leaning on it heavily as he came towards the bed. 

"You should still be in the medi-bay," Ianto scolded the Time Lord softly. It was obvious he was still in pain as he limped slowly. His eyes were drooping and he looked exhausted. 

"Didn't like it," the Doctor muttered. He sat down on his side of the bed but seemed hesitant to lay down with Jack. Ianto made the decision easy on him as he helped the Doctor to the top of the bed. He tucked him, kissing him on the forehead. As he did, Jack opened one eye. Seeing the Time Lord had joined them, he moved closer to him. The Doctor lifted his arm and Jack laid his head on the Doctor's chest. Ianto joined them, wrapping his arms once more around Jack from behind. Snuggled between his lovers the three of them drifted once more to sleep in each other's arms. 

Once again, though, Ianto was woken before he could get a complete night's sleep. He was exhausted and wondered what had woke him. It took him a moment to realize that he could hear someone sobbing. He opened his eyes to see that the Doctor was awake making gentle shushing noises Jack held tightly to him. Jack's body was wracked with sobs and he cried deeply. Ianto moved closer to him, wanting to help comfort his distraught lover. He kissed Jack on the back of the head, brushing his hair away from his forehead. 

"What's the matter?" Ianto cooed. 

"He is just having a hard time coping at the moment," the Doctor answered on Jack's behalf. He had also been woken a short time ago by the Captain's tears. He didn't tell him not to cry, though, instead comforting him as Jack released the pain that he was holding. If Jack needed to cry, then he was going to hold him and let him cry. He would let him scream, hit, or just be angry in general as well. Anything that would bring the Captain back to them. 

"Anything I can do?" Ianto questioned. 

"Just hold him," the Doctor answered. Ianto nodded pressing himself as close to Jack as he could get. Reaching over Jack, he took the Doctor's hand in his holding it loosely as together they held the Captain as he cried himself to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Martha woke early, heading to the medi-bay in order to check on the Doctor. She wasn't surprised to find that his bed was empty. Going over to the bed, she picked up the IV off the floor where it was steadily making a puddle larger rather than providing pain relief to the Time Lord. Judging by the size of the puddle, he had left the medi-bay right after she had gone to bed for a few hours. Going in search of him, she found a crutch leaning against the wall of the corridor. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved that he had the common sense to at least use crutches or angry that he decided to abandon it half way to his destination. Taking the crutch with her, she left through the control room entering the room the three men were sharing. 

Despite the bed being large, all three men were sleeping close together in a tangle of arms and blankets with Jack squashed in the middle. She had to admit that it looked cozier than the cold medi-bay bed that the Doctor had been sleeping on. She didn't want to disturb the men but she needed to check the Doctor's ankle to see if he had healed it any during the night. She also needed to examine the cuts and she couldn't do that with the way he was currently laying. Making her way over to the bed, she carefully moved the blankets at the bottom revealing their feet. The Doctor's leg was rested on top of Jack's leg. She was happy to see he was at least propping it up as she tried to figure out how to check the bandages without disturbing Jack.

"Martha," the Doctor whined softly as his leg was moved. He opened his eyes a crack to look at her. The exhaustion still showed clearly in his eyes but she didn't miss the grimace of pain as she moved his leg. 

"I'm sorry you are in pain but if you would have remained in the medi-bay or taken the IV with you, then you would still be receiving the pain relief you need," Martha scolded him quietly, trying not to wake the other two men. 

"I don't like it in there," the Doctor answered. 

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that you should still be in the medi-bay healing," Martha replied. She sat his leg carefully back down. Leaving the room for a moment, she returned quickly with pain relief pills for the Doctor and a small bag. She tried to handle the Doctor the pills but Ianto was loosely holding his right hand and Jack was sleeping on his left arm. He gently moved his hand out of Ianto's letting it fall onto his side. Taking the pills he put them in his mouth then washed them down with most of the water. 

"Thanks," he told her handing back the glass. 

"Let's give those a moment to kick in, then I need to examine your leg to see how much healing you have done during the night," Martha told him. He nodded. He knew by how much it still hurt that while he had made progress on the tendons, the cuts themselves had yet to be healed. That was alright as long as he could walk and move around because Jack needed him. He stroked Jack's head with his now free hand. Jack's head was clammy and he needed a shower. Maybe after he woke, the Doctor would try to get him in the shower between him and Ianto again. By holding him tightly they could hopefully keep him from having a flashback while he was bathed. 

He tried not to let the pain show again as once more she moved his leg. His hand moved slowly as it sought Ianto's hand and he gripped it in his own. Ianto squeezed his hand softly offering him comfort even in his sleep. The Doctor closed his eyes briefly as she removed the bandage revealing his still injured leg. She carefully cleaned his leg then wrapped it back in the bandage. She could tell just by the movement in his leg as she cleaned it that he had managed to heal most of the injury to the tendon. He was still going to have to be careful for the next few days. 

"I want you in the medi-bay later this morning for another x-ray. In the meantime, I would like you to use both crutches and keep your weight off of your leg," Martha informed him. 

"Fine," the Doctor agreed readily just wanting her to leave so that he could join the other two men in their rest. She put his leg down back on top of Jack's and he smiled at her as she pulled the blankets back down to cover his legs. She let herself out of the main door wanting to go back to her own room. The Doctor closed his eyes trying to join the men in their sleep but Martha being in the room had disturbed the others. 

"How is your leg?" Ianto asked as he heard the door close. 

"Better than last night but still sore," the Doctor answered honestly. With anyone else, he would have told them he was just fine, but with Ianto, he felt compelled to tell him the truth. 

"Anything I can do to help you?" Ianto wondered. 

"Coffee?" Jack spoke up. 

"Coffee," the Doctor agreed. Ianto untangled himself from the two men getting out of bed. He stretched in the cool room. 

"So two coffees and a tea," Ianto confirmed. While the Doctor had agreed to the tea in the short time that he knew the Doctor, he had never seen him drink coffee. The Doctor nodding confirmed his suspicion. Heading into the TARDIS, he grabbed his coffee maker bringing it out into the room so that he didn't have to keep going to the TARDIS kitchen everytime he wanted a cup. He made their drinks returning to the bed to cuddle with the two men after. 

"Since today we can't do anything do to your ankle, I was thinking that we could have a lazy day where we laid in bed all day watching films and eating snacks," Ianto suggested. The Doctor thought that sounded boring. Even with a hurt ankle, he could be working in his lap or down at the water exploring the wildlife that lived on this planet. The hot bodied man in his arms made it seem like a lazy day wouldn't be the worse thing in the universe.

"Alright," he agreed.


	39. Chapter 39

The morning was lazy as they cuddled drinking their coffee and in the Doctor's case, his tea. They snacked on leftover bread and just enjoyed each other's company. There was little talk between the three of them but there didn't need to be. By afternoon, though, they were all bored with staying in bed. So despite the Doctor's ankle and Jack's weak body they dressed planning on making their way out of the room to the large white beach that sprawled behind the resort. The Doctor was grateful for the crutches Martha left in the room as he couldn't comfortably put his converse on his sore ankle. He kept his foot in the air as together the three of them made their way outside. 

The day was sunny like normal with high humidity making them feel wet almost the moment they left the room. The beach was crawling with people and aliens of various sizes, colors and amount of legs. Jack really didn't want to interact with anyone so they moved away from the main resort towards the woods where the Doctor liked to run to. The walk was slow but beautiful as they watched the waves lap softly on the beach. Reaching the shade, they made there way over to a small clearing the Doctor had discovered on one of his many walks. There was a fallen tree that covered half of the clearing and Jack sat upon it, grateful to be off his feet. The Doctor sat down heavily beside him, leaning his crutches against the tree. 

"It's beautiful here," Ianto commented as he looked up into the trees. There were birds chirping above them and what looked like a squirrel-type creature was staring down at them. It's face looked smashed and Ianto thought it was a rather ugly creature compared to the beauty around them. Before he was able to get a better look, though, it took off into the thick leaves. Looking back down, he was about to ask if either of the other two men saw the creature but Jack was staring towards the sand and the Doctor was watching him. 

"There is a small waterfall further down. Once my ankle is better, I will take you two down to see it," the Doctor responded. 

"How long should that be?" Ianto wondered as Jack showed no interest in their conversation. Ianto sat down beside his lover, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the side of the head. Jack smiled softly as he leaned into Ianto rubbing his thigh. 

"A few days, if I sleep consistently. I didn't reach a full healing coma like I wanted. So the tendon in my leg isn't completely healed and the cuts will take longer but they aren't going to be a nuisance for more than a couple more days," the Doctor explained to Ianto. In this body, he had trouble reaching healing comas properly. He blamed his energy levels but truthfully he didn't know what caused it. If the Time Lords were still around, they may have been able to figure out why. That is if they didn't make regenerate first due to the problems he had in this body. 

"You could try to reach a healing coma again tonight," Ianto suggested but the Doctor shook his head no. 

"I can put up with using crutches for a few days," the Doctor answered. He looked over at the crutches making a face at them. He hated the crutches and would be happy when he no longer had to use them. He briefly wondered how angry Martha would be if she saw him hobbling around without them. He reached down poking his leg, hissing at the pain that ran up his leg as he hit a particularly tender spot. 

"I thought you said he was a genius," Ianto whispered loudly towards Jack. 

"I said he thought he was a genius," Jack answered making the Doctor stick his lip out in a clear pout. Jack lifted his head enough to smile at him and the Doctor smiled back. It was nice to see Jack in a better mood. He put his own hand on Jack's other leg, squeezing his thigh briefly before moving his hand back to the tree they were sitting on. Pushing himself to stand, he hobbled forward a few steps before leaning down to sonic a strange bug that was on the tree. Despite his curiosity, they didn't stay much longer as the Doctor's leg was bugging him and Jack was exhausted from the short walk. They returned to their room, where the Doctor went onto the TARDIS to get more pain pills. While there he prepared the second injection for Jack, at his request. He had been asleep when he received the first injection but Ianto confirmed that he had already had the first one. 

The night was lazy as once more they took to watch films and relaxing. That all changed the next morning as Martha, Donna, and Lee joined them in the room. Together the small group moved to the medi-bay where Jack laid on the bed. Donna and Lee waited on one side of the medi-bay, anxious to welcome the son they were promised. The curtain was closed around Jack, giving him privacy as Martha and Ianto helped him strip. He gripped Ianto's hand tightly as a needle was inserted into his spine by Martha, successfully numbing his body from the chest down. The Doctor joined them a moment later and a curtain was placed across neck blocking his view. Ianto continued to sit by his head, gripping his hand tightly and providing him comfort as the Doctor and Martha worked. There was little talk as they performed the surgery. Jack felt a slight tugging and then Martha announcing that they had a boy. A moment later the sound of a newborn's cries filled the medi-bay. 

"Do you want to see him?" The Doctor questioned. 

"No," Jack answered. He closed his eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall as the sound of the baby moved away from him. He could hear Donna cooing at the baby. He didn't dare turn his head towards the sound just concentrating on the feeling of Ianto's hand in his as Martha finished stapling his abdomen closed and cleaned him up. His body healed fast so in no time the staples would be coming out and soon there would be no evidence that he ever gave birth beyond the little boy that would know him as Jack. She removed the curtain and Jack was grateful to see that the main curtain was still drawn separating him from the rest of the medi-bay. 

"How is he?" Jack asked as the Doctor returned to his side. 

"He is doing well. He is a little on the small side but thanks to the injections, his lungs are developed enough that he is breathing on his own. We will be keeping him in the medi-bay for at least the next couple of days and then they will be allowed to take him home," the Doctor explained. He had offered to take Donna back to Earth but she declined wanting to stay at the resort for a while longer while she and Lee figured out their place in the universe. He was from the fifty-first century after all and found the 21st century of earth primitive. 

"Have they named him yet?" Jack wondered. 

"They have," The Doctor answered. Jack looked at him and the Doctor took Jack's hand. "His name is Joshua Geoffry McAvoy, after Lee and Donna's fathers. He is just on the other side of the curtain whenever you want to see him."

"I can't. Not now," Jack whispered. "I just want to go back to the resort and forget."

"Of course," the Doctor replied. He didn't ask for Martha's permission to move Jack as he could see the incision on his abdomen was already almost healed. By this evening, the staples would come out and by morning there would be no evidence that he had ever carried the child. He sometimes thought that Jack healed too fast, but this wasn't one of those times. With his body healed, he hoped that it would allow Jack to start his way to recovering his mind. With Ianto's help, they got Jack to his feet and together the three of them left the medi-bay going back to their bed in the resort.


	40. Chapter 40

Despite her attention to the premature infant, Martha noticed almost immediately as Jack tried to sneak out of the medi-bay with the two men. She followed them out to the room as soon as she could as she wanted to check on Jack. Even if he normally healed quickly, his body was weak and his energy lower than it needed to be. She was happy to find that he had only moved beds and was once again relaxing between the two men that he cared about. She made the men get out of the bed for a moment, sending the Doctor into the medi-bay to keep an eye on Joshua while she did a head to toe examination on Jack. He put up with it, even if the look on his face made it clear that he just wanted her to leave him alone. Satisfied with the results she once again switched places with the Doctor. 

Jack slept the majority of the day, exhausted from the energy it was taking to heal his body from the surgery. Come evening the staples were ready to come out and the Doctor removed them without bothering Martha. The small holes that the staples left cleared over without a trace and by the time they were ready to head to bed for the night the incision mark was just a thin red line. They curled themselves around Jack holding him close as they drifted off to sleep. It was Jack who woke first that night. He ran his hand down his flattening stomach. He had died during his peak condition and his body always resulted back to that figure regardless of whether or not he worked out. Without the baby taking his energy, he would soon be back to full health. Then he would just have to convince the Doctor that he was mentally fine so that he could be allowed to return to his life at Torchwood and forget. Forget for just a moment that he was able to hold the Time Lord in his arms. Forget that he had a chance to be happy with Ianto and their child. Even forget himself, if he was lucky. 

Closing his eyes, he looked towards the once large crack in the wall. Every day it was shrinking and soon he wouldn't be able to return to the comfort it had provided. He climbed the stairs, stopping just outside of the hole in the wall. Pressing his hand on it, he could once more feel the love Ianto had for him. The wall beckoned him to crawl back through and it was hard to resist the temptation to listen. It almost felt as if something was trying to pull him back into his dreams and just touching the wall made that feeling stronger. 

"It's alright, Jack. They'll understand," a small voice whispered to him. 

"I can't," Jack answered. 

"But what about your daughter? She needs her daddy," the voice questioned him. He heard the faint sound of a baby crying and his heart ached. His daughter had been born prematurely as his body betrayed him forcing him to go into labor. He needed to return to her. To hold her letting his Artron energy fueled body warm her as he provided her comfort. Without realizing what he was doing, he had put both hands on the wall bracing himself. 

"Jack, what are you doing?" another voice questioned. He turned his head slightly seeing no one. The voice had startled him enough that he realized that his foot was on the crack and he was preparing to crawl back through. He forced himself away from the wall and down the stairs. Every step was a challenge at first as the hole called him back. He forced himself to ignore it as he picked up speed running down the stairs. The further he made it away, the less he felt Ianto calling him back to him. Making it to the bottom of the stairs, he kept running away from them and the large wall in his mind. Behind him, he could hear crashing as the stairs tumbled to the desert floor but he didn't dare look back. Continuing to run, he didn't stop until he reached his favorite pub. Going inside, he went around the bar pouring himself a stiff drink. He downed it in one shot, not caring that it was all in his mind. Reaching out with his mind. He locked the door trapping himself inside where no one could reach him. 

Opening his eyes back into the large room, he blinked against the dim light that was shining through the windows. Untangling himself from the blankets, he got out of the bed being careful not to disturb the two men sleeping on either side of him. Going to the large window, he looked out into the star-filled night. The moon was bright in the sky causing the night to be bright and allowing him to see the waves lapping softly against the sandy beach. He stared at the night sky feeling the old happiness rising. It didn't matter how many years passed or how old he got, there was nothing like standing on a new planet looking up at their stars. He smiled briefly as he felt a body press up against his back wrapping his arms around him. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Ianto questioned softly as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. He had woken as Jack slipped out of bed despite Jack trying not to wake him. 

"No," Jack responded softly. He crossed his arms gripping Ianto's close to his body. 

"Are you alright?" Ianto wondered. 

"Not even a little bit," Jack admitted. Releasing Ianto, he turned in the Welshman's arms so that he was facing him. He wrapped his own arms tightly around his lover holding him close. His stomach was no longer protuding as far from his body allowing him to be chest to chest with the young man. Turning his head, he pressed their lips together. Ianto didn't take charge as he kissed Jack back, letting him take what he needed. Jack's hands ran down Ianto's body but Ianto caught Jack's wrist as he tried to slip his hand into his trousers. 

"This isn't a good idea," Ianto informed Jack as he broke the kiss. 

"I know," Jack agreed. He pressed his lips briefly kissing Ianto tenderly. Pulling back he looked Ianto in the eyes. The confident man that Ianto usually saw was replaced by hurt and pain. His eyes screamed his confusion begging Ianto to make it right. Ianto reached up, thumbing the side of Jack's face as he kissed him again. This time when Jack pushed his hand into his trousers, Ianto didn't stop him. He gasped in Jack's mouth as he felt the hot hand wrap around his member coaxing his body into responding. Jack walked them back towards the bed, turning at the last moment so that his back was to it. He laid down taking Ianto with him. Releasing Ianto's member, he opened his legs allowing Ianto to fall between them. 

"Please, just make love to me," Jack begged as Ianto hesitated. In all the time that they had been sleeping together, Ianto could count on two fingers how many times he had been on top as Jack preferred to take charge. Now he was begging Ianto to make love to him. Ianto looked up as he saw movement at the top of the bed. The Doctor was now awake and was watching the two of them. He nodded at Ianto as he moved to reach into the drawer beside the bed. Ianto couldn't see what he pulled out but the Doctor held out his fist to him. Ianto reached out and a bottle of lube was pressed into his palm. 

"I'll be on the TARDIS," the Doctor mouthed as he started to get out of bed. 

"Stay," Ianto told him out loud. Jack turned his head seeing the Doctor was awake. He reached out to the Doctor and the Doctor took his hand. Jack squeezed it pulling on the Time Lord's hand. The Doctor moved so that he was back on the bed. He turned propping his ankle up on his pillow as he laid so that his head was next to Jack's. His breath was coming quicker as Jack pressed his mouth to his kissing him gently. As they kissed, Ianto put a little lube on his finger. Reaching between Jack's legs, he pressed his finger slowly up into his body causing Jack to gasp into the Doctor's mouth. Jack reached out his other hand running it along Ianto's' arm as Ianto prepared his body. 

Lifting his legs, Jack wrapped one around Ianto's waist and Ianto caught the other placing Jack's ankle on his shoulder. Using his finger as a guide, he pushed himself up into Jack's body. Jack held the Doctor's hand in his as he moved that hand down towards his member. The Doctor let go of Jack's hand as he reached down further feeling where Ianto was slowly joining his body with Jack. Ianto gasped as the cool fingers ran across his hot member. Moving his hand back up, the Doctor wrapped his hand around Jack. His kept his movements as slow as Ianto's thrusts as he helped provide pleasure to Jack's body as he continued to kiss the Captain. Jack's hand moved to the back of the Doctor's head. 

Jack groaned, his hand tightening on Ianto's arm and he gripped the Doctor's hair tightly as his body stiffened. The Doctor increased his movements as Ianto's thrusts quickened. He stopped kissing Jack, staring at his face as Jack's body tensed. He fell over the edge spilling himself across the Doctor's hand as well as his own abdomen. Ianto continued to move, his pace almost punishing as he slammed into Jack's body. His fingers dug into Jack's hips as he spilled himself deep in the Captain's body. Pulling out, he collapsed down next to Jack. He pushed their mouths together kissing him desperately as the Doctor was forced to watch due to Jack's hand still being tangled in his hair. He reached back, carefully getting Jack to release his hold. Jack's hand immediately migrated to the Doctor's member causing the Time Lord to roll his eyes. 

"You didn't finish," Jack stated as he felt the hardness through the Doctor's trousers. 

"No," the Doctor agreed. He moved the Captain's hand off his groin laying it on the bed. "But don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ianto questioned. The Doctor nodded. His ankle was throbbing and even if he wanted to participate, he wasn't sure he could place any weight through his leg yet. 

"Next time," the Doctor told them. 

"What makes you think the next time won't be today?" Jack questioned. The Doctor smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back. It was nice to see Jack talking like his old self, even if the Doctor knew it was just an act. Sitting up, he picked up his pain medication off the bedside table and opened the bottle. Taking two of the pills out of the bottle, he popped them in his mouth swallowing them dry. Laughing, Ianto pulled him back down kissing him as they waited for the pills to take affect.


	41. Chapter 41

There was little communication between the three of them, little needed as their bodies moved together for the second time. Once more Jack was sandwiched between the two of them being held tightly as they made him feel safe and loved. The Doctor, however, felt slightly vulnerable as they had stripped him of his clothing making him lay naked with them in the large bed. Normally, he had at least one layer of clothing, hiding his body from the outside universe. Now only, Jack's arms and the blanket provided him that shielding. Seeking reassurance, he reached up brushing his fingers across Jack's temple. He frowned but didn't comment as their minds briefly connected before he moved his hand to run his fingers through Jack's hair.

The Doctor didn't fight as he was rolled on his back and Jack settled between his legs. He stared up at the Captain as their mouths were pressed together and they kissed softly. Not wanting to leave Ianto out, the Doctor reached out for the young Welshman. He pulled Ianto closer to them so that he was lying pressed against the Doctor's side. The Doctor noticed when Jack reached for the lube, and his breath quickened as he realized what was coming. Jack surprised him, though, as instead of pushing up into his body he put the lube on the Doctor's member. Rising, he straddled the Time Lord slowly sinking back. The Doctor was at a loss of words as pleasure tore through his body. He put his hands on Jack's hips helping him to move as he watched Jack take pleasure from his body. He couldn't help but notice the almost sadness in Jack's eyes even as Jack whispered his name. 

He turned his head to see Ianto was watching them as he stroked his own member slowly. Feeling selfish, the Doctor took one of his hands off Jack's hips and wrapped it around Ianto's member. His movements were unsteady as Jack brought pleasure to his own body. They became even worse as Ianto reached between the Doctor's legs pushing a finger up into his body. After a short time, the Doctor used his weight to roll Jack so that he was on top of the Captain. Ianto moved behind the Doctor and the Time Lord stiffened as he felt Ianto slowly pressing into his body pushing him further into Jack. He held tightly to the Captain as Ianto controlled the pace pushing and pulling his body inside of Jack. The Doctor fell over the edge first from the duel pleasure, his release causing Jack to follow. Collapsing forward, his hips remained high due to Ianto's grip. He was oversensitized as Ianto continued to chase his own release finding it deep in the Doctor's body a few minutes later. Ianto rolled to the side, letting the Doctor pull his own weight off Jack, collapsing to the other side. 

Their naked bodies remained entwined as they held each other. The room had been hot as they moved together but soon a shiver ran through Ianto from the cooling room. A shudder ran through him and he reached down for the blankets pulling them up and over the three of them. They could have fallen asleep like that but the Doctor wanted a shower as there was an unfamiliar sticky soreness on his bottom. He was the first to move, dragging the other two men with him to the ensuite. Even if Jack agreed he needed a shower, it was harder to bring himself to step in it after the panic attack that had ensued the last time. It was only the two men holding him tight that allowed him to enter the water and clean his body. He could still feel the panic rising but he kept reminding himself that he was safe within their arms. 

"Ianto can I please have a cup of tea?" The Doctor asked as they dried off and dressed in their trousers following their shower. Ianto glanced over at the coffee and tea station that he had set up on the far side of the room. The Doctor followed Ianto's eyes, shaking his head slightly as their eyes met. 

"Of course," Ianto agreed with a smile. He kissed the Doctor and Jack on the side of the head before disappearing into the TARDIS. The Doctor took a seat on the edge of the bed, needing to get the weight off his ankle. Jack looked at him, then turned heading over to the window. 

"I'm fine," Jack told him as he turned his back on the Time Lord. 

"We both know that's not true," the Doctor responded. "I've seen inside your mind, Jack. The platform has fallen given you full access to your mind again yet you locked yourself in a small room hidden away from the rest of the universe still."

"You had no right to enter my mind," Jack snapped. 

"I'm sorry I won't enter again without permission," The Doctor apologized. He wasn't really sorry just like he knew Jack wasn't really angry at him for entering his mind. It was as natural to him as breathing to try to connect mentally while being physically with someone. He had reached for that familiar intamacy with Jack, stopping as he found Jack's mind locked inside a room of his own creation this time. "Just tell me why you hid again."

"I heard him calling to me," Jack admitted. 

"Who?" The Doctor wondered.

"The Master. He was telling me that it was alright to hide again and I wanted to listen. I wanted to crawl back through that crack in the wall forgetting about this life," Jack replied.

"The Master isn't here Jack and he isn't coming back this time. He died aboard the valiant after choosing not to regenerate. I then followed the traditions of my people and burned his body before scattering his ashes among the stars," The Doctor tried to reassure Jack. Jack reached up tapping his temple. 

"He is still in here. He wants me to go back to Ianto and my daughter and I want to listen. I want to rebuild that staircase so that I can go to them. So that I can hold my daughter and raise her with the man I love. Instead, I am stuck here in this resort while my son is raised by another person," Jack yelled. He slammed his fist into the wall, bruising his knuckles. 

"You could raise, Joshua. Donna loves him but she will understand if you want to raise him as his daddy," the Doctor told Jack softly. Jack shook his head no. 

"I can't," Jack whispered. He cleared his throat. "Joshua is her son. I may have carried him but he isn't the child that I loved. The daughter I carried is gone and you took her from me." Jack turned just enough that he could glare at the Doctor. "I was happy. For just a moment, I allowed myself to believe that I could have a family again with Ianto. That together we could raise our daughter and that I could be with him as he grew old. You ripped that life from me and for that I hate you." 

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I don't want another fucking apology. I just want you to help me get that life back," Jack screamed at him. 

"I can't," The Doctor answered his teeth gritted. 

"Then what good are you? Why don't you do what you do best and just run away," Jack snapped. 

"I'm not going anywhere," the Doctor stated firmly. 

"Then I'll leave." With that, Jack turned his back on the Doctor storming into the TARDIS. The Doctor watched him go before falling back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Not even an hour ago, he had hope that the three of them could make things work. Now, Jack hated him again and once more he found himself alone. He had been lonely all his life and he really didn't want to be alone anymore but that was how he always ended up. Not this time, though. This time he was going to fight to keep the little glimmer of happiness that he had found in the universe. His mind made up, he forced himself to his feet and hobbled after Jack.


	42. Chapter 42

Ianto had to have been waiting in the control room for them to finish their conversation because as the Doctor entered the TARDIS, he found the two men holding each other in the control room. While Ianto had his arms around Jack, Jack's own grip was obviously tight as he clung to the young Welshman. He had his head rested on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto was leaning his own head against Jack's. The Doctor could see the love they held for each other making him feel like he was intruding. Especially, when Jack spoke up breaking the silence. 

"I don't want him here," Jack complained softly. The Doctor couldn't help it as he turned ready to do what he did best and run despite his hurt ankle. 

"Wait," Ianto called out. The Doctor paused in his step using the railing to support himself and take the weight off his bad ankle. 

"I said I didn't want him here," Jack complained. 

"I heard you the first time. Now hush," Ianto answered. "I also heard what you told the Doctor. You may have lost that life that you had in your mind, but you haven't lost me. I am still right here for you and I love you so much. I know it doesn't feel possible at the moment but we can have that house that you dreamed in Cardiff. We can also have that family with rooms for our children."

"I swore the last time I carried a child would be it. I was forced to carry this child and I don't ever want to go through that again." Jack complained. 

"You don't have to. We can adopt or have a surrogate carry the baby for us. Whatever we choose but we can have that little girl that you dreamed of," Ianto answered. The Doctor listened but he didn't look at them feeling once more like he was intruding in their lives. He could hear Ianto's love for Jack as he spoke. It was the same love that the Doctor had felt for Ianto while inside of Jack's mind all those months. He started forward again but Ianto's next words stopped him in his tracks. 

"And we could have that life with the Doctor if that is what you want. But you have to understand that he didn't pull you from your mind to be mean. He did it, to free you. To give you your life back and bring you back to us," Ianto explained. The Doctor dared to turn just his head enough to look at them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ianto watching him as he continued to hold the Captain close to him. Jack was still trembling against him and Ianto was running a soothing hand along his spine. 

"I was happy there," Jack whispered. 

"I know and it was selfish of us to wake you. I just wanted you back in my arms and I know the Doctor did too. We missed you so much and I laid each night in your bed wondering if I would ever see you again. Then I had you back in my arms but it was just as bad. Holding your body without your mind there was horrible. I willingly joined the Doctor in your mind, I helped him figured out how to make the staircase to you then joined him as he climbed those stairs," Ianto explained. 

"I tried for months to reach you unsuccessfully and if it wasn't for Ianto I would have never reached you," the Doctor spoke up. 

"So if you are going to be angry at him then you need to be angry at me too," Ianto finished. Jack shook his head no against Ianto's chest. The anger he had been feeling in the room had subsided as he stood holding his lover. Not that he had even been truly angry. He had been more upset over the fact that the Doctor was wrong. He knew in his heart that he couldn't raise Joshua. The baby didn't deserve the pain and anger that he felt towards him and deserved to be raised in the loving arms of Donna and Lee.

"I'm not angry," Jack whispered. 

"It is okay if you are," Ianto answered. "If you need to be angry, be angry. If you need to cry, scream, run or hit things then you can do that too. But if you need to lay quietly, weep, or have sex, we can do that too. Whatever you need to do to get your life back."

"I don't know what I need," Jack admitted softly. 

"Then let us help you until you do," Ianto replied. 

"Alright," Jack responded. 

"Both of us?" the Doctor hoped. Jack nodded. Taking a chance, the Doctor finally moved away from the doors of the TARDIS, limping up the ramp. Reaching the two men, he wrapped his arms around Jack from behind sandwiching the Captain between them. They held him close as Jack continued to tremble. Now close to him, the Doctor could tell that Jack was struggling not to cry as he held Ianto. The tears were winning again and seeping down his cheeks. 

"Oh, sweetheart. That's alright. Let it all out," Ianto cooed. 

"I want my baby," Jack sobbed.

"He is in the medi-bay if you want to see him," the Doctor told Jack. 

"I can't," Jack cried. 

"You can and we will be right there with you the entire time," the Doctor promised. Releasing Jack, he took the Captain's hand. Ianto took the other one. Jack was still sobbing as together they led him the short distance down the corridor to the medi-bay. Jack had to be gently pulled the last few steps as he hesitated before going into the medi-bay. Entering they found Donna and Lee sitting next to the incubator that Joshua was sleeping in. Martha was near them monitoring the sleeping child. Jack walked slowly closer as he looked at his son for the first time. The baby was thin with a pale reddish complexion. He had thin hair on his head and was only wearing a small diaper. There were several tubes running in the incubator including one beneath his nose providing him additional oxygen. 

"How? How?" Jack tried but was unable to get the words out as they caught in his throat. 

"He is doing well. Despite being born early he is breathing on his own and eating well. I am supplying him with oxygen to help as it is a little low and the incubator is to help him maintain his body temperature. If he continues to do well and gain weight, I see no reason he should have to stay in the medi-bay for more than the next three weeks," Martha explained. 

"And then he will stay in the resort with Lee and I until we determine where we are going to live," Donna spoke up. She knew that she was eventually going to have to face her mother and explain that she was now with Lee raising a son. She also knew that her mother was going to be angry for not coming to her sooner. She would be a disappointment yet again and be chastised for not thinking rationally. 

"I was told you named him for your fathers," Jack spoke, his voice hoarse. 

"We did," Donna answered.

"Franklin," Jack whispered. He cleared his throat. "My father's name was Franklin." Donna looked at Lee and he nodded. 

"We will add it to the birth certificate," Donna promised. Jack smiled weakly as he continued to stare at his son. 

"Do you want to hold him?" Martha wondered. 

"No," Jack replied. He couldn't pull his eyes from the baby as he took pulled his hands out of the men that he loved and placed one of them against the incubator. He was surprised by the love that he felt for the sleeping child as he stared at him. He still knew in his heart that he couldn't raise him but maybe he could be a part of his life after all.


	43. Chapter 43

Jack stayed in the medi-bay for another hour while his son was tended to. Donna gave the baby a bottle, then changed his nappy. She then passed him to Lee, who cuddled his son happily. Jack was hesitant to take the baby but didn't resist as finally he was handed Joshua. He looked at the innocent baby in his arms. Joshua was sleeping again, his little chest rising and falling steadily. He was innocent of the pain that Jack had been caused and while he wasn't the daughter Jack dreamed of, Jack realized that he felt no resentment towards the child. Still, he didn't hold him long, instead choosing to kiss him softly on his head before passing him back to his mum. 

"Are you alright, Jack," The Doctor asked sensitively. 

"I am just tired," Jack lied. 

"Did you want to go back to bed?" Ianto questioned and Jack nodded. They bid the small group goodnight then headed back to their room in the resort. Rather than climb up on the bed, Jack sat in one of the chairs. He put his head into his hands as he stared down at the ground. The Doctor went over to him, kneeling beside him. He placed an arm across Jack's back as he leaned his head against his. 

"Talk to us Sweetheart," Ianto whispered as he came up on the other side. Jack didn't look at them as he took comfort in their touch. Neither one of them judged him for his anger nor did they judge him for the fact that he had run away from the medi-bay rather than spend more time with his son. They both knew that he wasn't really tired, but that didn't matter to them. They loved him regardless and supported his decision to leave. It was hard for him to lean on them as he was used to being independent but he was going to have to let them carry him until he was able to stand on his own again. Getting there would require talking to them, though and it would require answers. 

"What happened to the guards who used me?" Jack asked finally, his tone just as low as Ianto's had been. 

"I took care of them," the Doctor answered. Jack turned just his eyes to look at the Doctor seeing the oncoming storm in them. 

"But you didn't kill them," Jack stated. 

"No," the Doctor agreed. "I punished them based on their involvement and the level of control the Master had over them. The man who is responsible for Joshua will live the rest of his life on Hades, while two others I took to Stormcage to be punished for their crimes. They were the worst offenders and while the rest of the universe won't remember what they did, they deserved to pay for their crimes. The rest of them, I either let UNIT handle or allowed them to return to their families under observation."

"I would have killed them all," Jack responded. He shuddered in his lover's arms. He couldn't remember all of their faces or what they did to his body. The evidence of the abuse was there, though. Not only from Joshua but his new found fear of showers and who knew what else. How was he supposed to live a normal life again when he could suddenly have a panic attack? He didn't know and didn't want to ask. 

"I know, but the killing had to stop," the Doctor responded. He wobbled a little as his already hurt ankle throbbed painfully. Kneeling next to Jack was excruciating and he wished silently that the Captain had gone to lay on the bed. He wasn't going to abandon Jack, but he also wasn't going to be able to stay kneeling next to him much longer. Digging in his pocket with his free hand, he found his small bottle of pain pills. He popped the lid off using his long fingers to dig two of the small pills out of the bottle. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he casually swallowed them down dry. 

"Ianto can you help the Doctor to get on the bed and prop up his ankle?" Jack questioned seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye. 

"I'm fine," the Doctor responded immediately as Ianto started to stand. Jack shook his head no, still not looking at him. 

"You're hurting or you wouldn't be taking pills. I know you want to look after me, Doc, but you need to look after yourself as well. Let Ianto help you on the bed and put ice to your sore ankle," Jack stated. 

The Doctor huffed loudly. He acted indignant as Ianto picked him up in his arms carrying him to the bed, but secretly he was relieved to have the weight off of his ankle. He complained half-heartedly as Ianto then made sure he was comfortable by propping his ankle up on several pillows before retrieving ice from the TARDIS to help with the pain and swelling. He then left the room again to go find something for the three of them to eat. The entire time Ianto was moving about and tending to the Doctor, Jack stared down at the floor uninterested in what was going on around him. Neither Ianto nor the Doctor knew what was going through his mind currently but the Doctor hoped he wasn't focusing on the men that hurt him. 

"Come lay with me Jack," the Doctor told him after a long moment of silence between the two of them. 

"I'm fine right here," Jack responded. 

"I know you are but I'm cold," the Doctor complained. 

"You're always cold," Jack muttered but he got to his feet coming over to the bed. Climbing up on it, he laid next to the Time Lord wrapping his Artron fueled body around him and laying his head on his chest. The Doctor ran his fingers through Jack's hair then kissed him softly on the top of the head. 

"Thank you."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He looked over as the door opened and Ianto returned with a large cloth bag. Out of it, he pulled several bananas, another loaf of bread with meat and cheese, and a small container that contained biscuits. The market on this planet had a lot of food that he was unfamiliar with so he had gone with items that he knew wouldn't make them sick. Maybe when the Doctor's ankle was better he could go with them and identify the strange foods that were on this planet but for now, he stuck with things he knew. He cut up the bread plating it with the bananas and biscuits before joining the two men already on the bed. The Doctor immediately reached for a banana while Jack went for the biscuit. Shaking his head Ianto reached for a biscuit as well.

"Dessert first it is," he laughed. He looked at Jack as his hand was slapped before he could take one. 

"One of us has to be the adult Ianto," Jack told him seriously. Ianto made a noise with his mouth then grabbed the biscuit. Jack leaned up, moving across the Doctor's legs so that he could push Ianto to the bed pinning him. Ianto squirmed as Jack tried to take the biscuit from him. He held on to it tightly crushing it and causing crumbs to scatter on the bed. The Doctor leaned over licking the side of Ianto's hand. 

"Hey. No fair its two against one," Ianto complained as he laughed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jack wondered as he leaned down as well nibbling the biscuit. He smiled as he nipped Ianto's finger causing him to loosen his hold on the treat. He took the rest of it with his mouth, being careful to hold it with his teeth. Moving he brought his mouth to Ianto's allowing him to take a bite. He could feel Ianto hardening and he continued to tease him, knowing what he was doing to him. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the Doctor was also straining against his trousers. Knowing where this was heading, he tried to push aside his insecurities to be the confident man that he knew was somewhere deep inside. He just hoped that he could make them believe it.


	44. Chapter 44

Jack tried to show his confidence as he pressed his mouth to Ianto's kissing him deeply. With one of his hands, he reached over rubbing the Doctor through his trousers. The Doctor groaned, moving his hips against the pleasure. Jack felt his own body hardening and even though he was Captain Jack Harkness, he still couldn't bring himself to take charge of the two men's bodies. He wasn't sure why as he had no problem in the past of pleasuring any man, woman, or variations thereupon. He could flirt by just saying his name and his reputation was known at many pleasure places. Yet, he felt unsure of his body around these two men and just wanted them to take charge. 

"Jack are you alright," the Doctor questioned. He blinked several times as he realized that he was just staring forward. One hand was resting on the Doctor's groin while he was propping himself with the other. He turned to look at the Doctor a small smiling crossing his face. 

"Fine, just thinking about what I wanted to do to your bodies," Jack lied. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to be," the Doctor tried. He was interrupted as Jack tightened his hold briefly on the Doctor's groin causing him to arch his back as he cried out, a shudder going through his body. He winced slightly in pain as his ankle shifted but Jack didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't care. 

"I'm sorry, Doc. I didn't catch that," Jack told him. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack. 

"Are you alright?" Ianto questioned because Jack didn't. 

"Fine, my ankle is just a little tender still," The Doctor reassured the Welshman. 

"Maybe this isn't the best idea then," Ianto suggested. 

"No," the Doctor agreed. They both looked at Jack expecting him to object. He didn't say anything but the flirtation and playfulness was gone from his eyes. To both their surprise, he didn't try to push them into continuing their session or try to get Ianto to join him since the Doctor was hurting. Instead, he didn't look at the two men as he rolled off the bed. Rather than heading towards the TARDIS, he went to the door leading outside. 

"Where are you going?" Ianto wondered as he opened it. 

"Out," Jack replied simply. Ianto stood quickly going towards the door. 

"I'm coming with you," Ianto told him. 

"Thought you might," Jack answered sounding annoyed. He didn't wait for Ianto as he stepped out and Ianto followed after him leaving the Doctor alone in the room. Alone, the Doctor no longer had to pretend he wasn't hurting still. He winced as he sat up leaning down to move the ice on his painful ankle. Despite taking medicine, his ankle was still sore and he regretted kneeling on it for so long while he tried to comfort Jack. He replaced the ice leaning back. He wished slightly that Jack had stayed as he really was cold. His body was diverting part of his energy into his ankle to help heal the injury causing his body to be colder. He pulled a blanket over himself as he hoped silently the two men would return soon for a cuddle.

-DW-

Jack meandered down the same path they took before. The suns were no longer as high in the sky but the planet was still pleasant. He enjoyed the smell of the fresh air and the feeling of the heat of the suns as he walked. He pretended for just a moment that he was alone on his walk but he could hear Ianto behind him. Which is exactly what he wanted. He was still turned on due to the activities in their bedroom. The Doctor was in pain, though, and even if he wanted to participate, his ankle wouldn't let him. Which gave Jack a dilemma. He had no problem having sex in front of the Time Lord but it wasn't fair to him. So instead, he decided to lead his lover out to a private place, where they could continue without an audience. Reaching the clearing he turned to Ianto pressing their mouths together again. 

"Jack?" Ianto questioned pulling away. "I thought you weren't in the mood." Jack raised an eyebrow at him and Ianto realized what he just said. He didn't fight or pull away again as Jack pressed their mouths back together. Their hands drifted down each of their trousers rubbing each other through their pants. They brought each other over the edge with gasps as they panted into their mouths. Ianto felt boneless as he leaned against Jack breathing hard. He regretted letting Jack bring him over the edge in his pants because now he had to walk back to their room in them. 

"I love you," Jack told him as he ran his fingers along Ianto's spine comforting him as he got his breath back. 

"I love you, too," Ianto mumbled. He straighted up making a face as he felt the wetness in his trousers. "I need a shower."

"Me too. It's too bad that the room only has one ensuite as one of us will have to wait," Jack teased him. There was pleanty of showers they could use aboard the TARDIS but Ianto didn't think of that as Jack turned walking as quickly as he could towards the room again. Laughing, Ianto hurried after him.


	45. Chapter 45

The Doctor was bored within minutes of Jack and Ianto leaving. He had nothing to do in the small room and his ankle was too sore to think about getting up. He thought briefly about ignoring the pain so that he could go to his library but he really didn't think he would make it. Then Martha would retrieve him off the floor and he would end up in the medi-bay again and he hated the medi-bay. He reminded himself that he was over 900 years old. Surely there was something he could do to occupy his mind while he waited for Jack and Ianto's return. He started simple, trying to calculate out prime numbers, but having done that in the past it didn't distract him for long. He took a deep breath blowing it out slowly as he looked around. Seeing nothing in sight that he could modify, he lifted his head and slammed it against the pillow. Rolling his head to the side, he looked out the window. There wasn't much to see from this angle. A bird flew past his line of sight and he tried to figure out which species it was. He grew bored as he waited for another so he turned his body trying to get a better angle to see the sky. Trying not to move his ankle he contorted his body in various ways as he stared out the window. 

He was laying in almost a Vee shape with his head at an angle when his view was blocked by a large man. He watched on, slightly confused as Jack came hurrying into the room. He had a broad smile on his face as he rushed into the ensuite closing the door tightly behind him. His question was answered a moment later when Ianto came hurrying in after him. He ran over to the door and tried to open it. When the door refused to budge, he raised his hand knocking loudly. 

"Occupied," Jack called through the door, the humor clear in his tone. 

"Please just let me in Jack," Ianto begged through the door. Ianto wasn't sure how Jack had managed to rush the whole way back as he had gone from sticky, too uncomfortable, to chafing fairly quickly. All he wanted was to get his pants off and wash his groin but he couldn't with his bastard of a lover locking him out of the ensuite. 

"I'll be done soon. I promise it won't take me more than an hour to wash," Jack responded through the door causing Ianto to swear under his breath. 

"Jack," Ianto complained. The sound of the water starting showed that Jack wasn't listening anymore. Frustrated, Ianto slammed his fist into the door again before kicking it for good measure. "Open the damn door." The door remained tightly closed and Ianto kicked it again before turning away in defeat. He kept his eyes downcast from the Time Lord that was watching him with the confusion once more clearly written on his face. 

"I am not sure what this is about, but there are showers on the TARDIS if you need to bathe. You are welcome to use them if you don't want to wait for Jack to finish his shower," the Doctor offered. He was still laying at an odd angle but Ianto didn't notice as he refused to look at the Doctor.

"Thank you," Ianto replied. He didn't say anything more in his anger as he turned going into the blue box that was still sitting in the room. The Doctor watched him go then bored once more turned his head to look outside again. He wasn't sure how long he laid like that before he heard the water turn off. A moment later, the door to the ensuite opened and Jack came out. His skin was flush from the shower and he was dripping water on the floor. There was a towel around his waist that he was holding strategically so that his member showed when he walked. He wasn't completely flaccid and the Doctor tried not to let his eyes wander as Jack moved around the room. 

"Where's Ianto?" Jack questioned as he noticed that the young Welshman was no longer with them. 

"He went on to the TARDIS to shower," the Doctor answered. He untwisted his body sitting back against the headboard. "He might be a while as he was quite angry at you for locking him out."

"He should have run faster," Jack shrugged trying to sound indifferent. He looked towards the TARDIS. "I should go apologize to him."

"Jack, rather than go on the TARDIS to find him, why don't you wait here with me instead" the Doctor suggested as Jack started to head aboard. 

"Why because I might kill myself if I am left alone for more than five minutes?" Jack snapped. 

"No, because Ianto was angry and I thought he might want to be alone for a little while rather than having you chase him down," the Doctor answered back calmly. He was always too calm and that angered Jack. He chose to ignore the Time Lord as he went onto the TARDIS after his young Welsh lover. He found him easily as Ianto had joined the others in the medi-bay. His hair was still wet from the shower and he was holding Joshua in his arms. Ianto looked so happy as he laughed at something Donna said. He looked so happy holding the baby that should have been his. The baby that he and Jack should have been able to raise together instead of Jack choosing to watch his son grow from a far. 

Jack fought the urge to run from the medi-bay as he ran his hand down to his stomach. Ianto deserved a baby that was his and despite swearing he would never go through it again, Jack was going to give him one. Plastering a smile on his face, he joined the others.


	46. Chapter 46

They took it easy over the next week while both the Doctor and Jack healed. The three of them spent a lot of time in bed just holding each other and keeping the Time Lord warm as his energy was diverted to his ankle in order to heal it. Neither Ianto nor the Doctor questioned the subtle shift as Jack no longer allowed the Doctor to take him, instead focusing on Ianto. They didn't realize that Jack was now intent on becoming pregnant with Ianto's baby as they thought that he was just allowing the Doctor time to heal. 

Jack woke early to the bed shifting as Ianto untangled himself from Jack's arms. They had all three made love last night before falling asleep naked in each other's arms. The Doctor had moved so that he was sprawled out on his back but Jack had continued to hold the young Welshman close to him, not wanting to be separated from him. He waited until he heard the door to the toilet close before moving the blankets. He shuddered slightly as the cool air hit his body but he knew soon he would be warm again in Ianto's touch. Rolling on to his knees he pressed his shoulders into the bed as he waited for Ianto's return. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the door to the loo opened and Ianto reemerged. Jack wiggled his hips suggestively as he lifted his hips higher. 

"Please Ianto," Jack begged, his bottom high in the air. Ianto smacked it gently causing a shudder to go through Jack's body. Ianto was growing hard at Jack's begging, though, so he climbed up on the bed settling himself between Jack's legs. Jack moaned loudly as he felt the Welshman filling his body at last. He pushed back taking Ianto as deeply as possible in order to make sure that the sperm found its destination. Not that Ianto cared as he thrust enjoying the feeling of Jack's body around his. 

"Again?" the Doctor questioned as he was woken to the bed moving beside him. Jack moaned loudly in response causing the Doctor to shake his head. He reached under Jack, taking his member loosely into his hand allowing Jack to thrust into it as Ianto moved behind him. Jack quickly fell over the edge from the duel pleasure spilling himself onto the Doctor's hand. Ianto followed him a moment later with Jack pushing back to take his lover's release as deep as possible. He made sure to keep Ianto deep in his body as the two of them fell to the side. Not realizing Jack's intent, Ianto cuddled Jack close to him nipping his neck softly. The Doctor moved closer to them laying so that he could look Jack in the eyes. He ran his fingers down the Captain's side feeling Ianto pressed against him. 

"We really should look into protection if we are going to continue this," the Doctor told him. 

"I've already taken care of it," Jack half lied. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him but Jack didn't elaborate. He didn't think the Doctor or Ianto needed to know his plan to get pregnant. He wondered briefly if the child was already growing inside of him and he had to stop himself from running his hand down to his stomach. 

"We need to get dressed soon. I promised that I would take Donna back to Earth today," the Doctor told the two men. He didn't want to lose Donna but he understood that she was making a life with Lee. They had a son together and soon she would leave him to raise him. The first step towards that life was starting today as Donna went to tell her mum and granddad about Lee and Joshua. She promised she wasn't leaving him for good and how long she would stay on Earth depended on how her family took the news. 

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" Jack wondered sleepily. The Doctor nodded as he snuggled closer to his lovers. His member was hard against Jack's stomach and Jack reached between them taking it in his hand. The Doctor moaned pressing his face into Jack's shoulder as he was quickly brought to his own release spilling himself on Jack's stomach. His body felt light after and he shivered as he sought Jack's warmth. 

"For a little while," he agreed. 

-DW-

It was late in the morning before the three men finally made their way onto the TARDIS. All three had showered and were dressed in their usual attire. The Doctor informed Jack and Ianto that they didn't need to go as he still planned on returning to the resort later that night. Jack insisted, though, as he wanted to take Ianto to the French restaurant that they enjoyed in Cardiff. Donna came into the control room with Lee by her side. She was holding his hand tightly, trying not to show her nervousness over talking to her mother. Joshua wasn't allowed out of the medi-bay yet so he was staying with Martha while they visited with her mother. 

"Are you ready?" the Doctor questioned her. 

"No," Donna admitted. She just wanted to return to the medi-bay to cuddle her baby while spending time with Lee. 

"We don't have to go today. This is a time machine Donna," the Doctor reminded her. 

"I know that dumbo," Donna responded and the Doctor smiled at her. He wasn't offended by her name calling. "Are you actually going to drive this thing properly this time?"

"We'll see," he laughed. He asked the TARDIS to behave as he didn't want to accidentally hurt the baby sleeping peacefully in the medi-bay. She hummed at him reassuring him as he threw the handbrake. The TARDIS rocked slightly but it was one of the smoothest transtions into the vortex as together they started towards Earth.


	47. Chapter 47

The ride in the TARDIS was smooth as they made their way from the resort to Chiswick where Donna lived with her mum and grandpa. There was little talk in the control room as the Doctor made his way around the console keeping the TARDIS steady with Jack's help. Ianto stood off to the side watching them. He watched as they touched and Jack rubbed his fingers across the Doctor's back or bottom. He surprised himself by not being jealous as he watched their interaction, knowing that both men loved him and each other. So the obviously flirtatious touching made him happy to see as he tried desperately to ignore Donna and Lee who were sitting on the captain's seat. Lee was holding Donna, offering her comfort as she leaned into him. It was obvious she was nervous about going home and Ianto just hoped it went well for her.

The TARDIS landed with the familiar noise, yet no one moved towards the doors as the Doctor made sure that the handbrake was on. He looked around the somber room, his eyes narrowing in concern. He ran his fingers through his hair making it stand even more on end as he ran them to the back of his neck. He opened his mouth then closed it and then put a large grin on his face. 

"Right. So we are in Chiswick at the end of your mum's street, Donna. Once you and Lee are off, I am going to move the TARDIS again to Cardiff," the Doctor told her. 

"You're going to leave me here?" Donna questioned him. 

"Not permanently," the Doctor promised. "I will be onboard the TARDIS the entire time so the moment you call I can be back to pick both you and Lee up." 

"You're not having lunch with us?" Ianto wondered. 

"I didn't know I was invited," the Doctor answered quietly. He didn't look at Ianto as he spoke choosing to focus on Donna. 

"Don't be stupid, of course, you are invited," Jack spoke up. His tone wasn't reassuring and the Doctor couldn't bring himself to move his eyes. The pain had to show because Donna stepped forward wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly taking comfort in his friend's arms. 

"Are you alright?" Donna questioned him so softly he could barely hear her. 

"I'm always alright," He replied a small smile crossing his face. 

"Me too," Donna told him. She let her arms drop to the side as she took a step back. She reached out a hand to Lee and he took it squeezing her hand tightly. Together they stepped off the TARDIS. The Doctor moved to the doors watching them go for a moment. Closing the door behind them, he still refused to look at the two men still in the console room as he made his way back to the controls. 

He couldn't help, nor could he voice the conflict that he was feeling. He knew from the beginning that he was interjecting himself into their relationship. They had both made him feel welcomed and loved at first but now he felt as if he were being slowly pushed away. Not in bed as he was always welcome to join them for sex, but around the TARDIS and now as they were heading out to eat. Up until that moment, they had never mentioned him when going out to eat as Jack made it clear he wanted to take Ianto to the restaurant. He understood that he was the odd man out and tried not to let them know it was upsetting him to be excluded. Still, his hearts were aching. 

"We're here," the Doctor informed them as he landed the TARDIS on the rift. He set the handbrake turning to head back into the corridors. 

"Aren't you coming with us?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head no as he disappeared. 

"Should we go after him?" Ianto wondered. 

"No. The TARDIS is almost infinite and if he wants to be alone than she will help him to hide until he is ready to talk or until she decides that he is ready to talk. Let's just leave him alone for now and go to lunch. Hopefully, by the time we come back, he will be ready to talk to us," Jack answered. 

"I don't feel right leaving him here when he is clearly upset," Ianto argued. Jack reached up rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was hungry and didn't want to spend time arguing with his lover or searching the TARDIS for the hidden Doctor. 

"Ianto," Jack started. 

"No. He spent months helping you without asking anything back in return. The least you can do is make sure that he is alright before going out to a meal without him," Ianto snapped. Feeling chastised, Jack turned going into the corridors. He asked the TARDIS to tell him where her thief was hiding and felt warm air blown on him. Knowing that Ianto had been right, he followed the warm air down the corridor arriving at the library. He went inside to find the Doctor sitting just inside the door on one of the couches. 

"Back already?" he asked softly, not bothering to lift his head. 

"We haven't left yet. We were worried about you and didn't want to leave until we were sure you are alright," Jack half lied. 

"I'm always alright," the Doctor answered for the second time that day. 

"No, you're not but that is fine. So why don't you tell me what is bothering you and then the three of us can go to lunch together before spending the afternoon away from the TARDIS," Jack replied. 

"Nothing, I am just not hungry," the Doctor lied. 

"Nonsense. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. So come on," Jack demanded grabbing the Doctor's arm trying to pull him to his feet. 

"I said no," the Doctor snipped angrily. He pulled his arm away, getting quickly to his feet. Hurrying away from Jack, he went out into the corridor disappearing into the first door to his right. Jack hurried after him, not surprised to find that the door was tightly locked. He leaned against it, not ready to face Ianto and let him know that he had failed in convincing the Time Lord to go with them. Sighing loudly, he pushed his way away from the door. Going back out into the control room, he found Ianto sitting on the Captain's chair waiting for him. 

"I couldn't find him," Jack lied. 

"We'll just have to make sure we bring him back something." Ianto stood and together he and Jack finally left the TARDIS to enjoy their lunch.


	48. Chapter 48

The Doctor waited until the TARDIS had informed him that Jack and Ianto were off the TARDIS before coming out of the small storage room that he had locked himself into an effort to hide from Jack. He kept his head held high as he walked confidently down the corridor and past the medi-bay. He was angry but kept his face blank as he didn’t want Martha to know. She would insist that he talk to her and right now he didn’t feel like talking. Especially, not about his love life with Ianto and Jack. He felt that he had the right to privacy regarding what he got up to in bed with the men he had thought of as his lovers. The thought of them was making him angrier, though, so he hurried his step as he made his way into the control room. 

The Doctor didn't warn anyone in the medi-bay before he moved the TARDIS. He jumped her back to the restore landing in the room he shared with Jack and Ianto mere moments after they left. Exiting the TARDIS, he went straight over to the bed. The bedroom was exactly how they left it with the blankets waiting to be changed by the hotel staff. His concern, though, was the bin beside the bed. It was where he had thrown the tissue after wiping Jack’s semen off his hand. At the time he had thought nothing of it, expecting the tissue to disappear with the rest of the trash in the bin. Now, he fished it out as something about the way Jack had told him that he had taken care of it was bugging him. Returning to the TARDIS, he jumped back to Cardiff landing on the rift only seconds after he had left. He made sure the handbrake was secured once more before taking the tissue with him to his lab. He closed himself inside determined to have his questions answered. 

-DW-

“Oh, my god,” a voice yelled as Jack and Ianto headed across the plass. Their plan for disappearing to lunch was briefly interrupted as Jack’s small Torchwood team intercepted them. It had been months since they had seen the Captain and then Ianto had disappeared as well. Now, Owen hadn’t been afraid to speculate that the Doctor had kidnapped and killed them or left them somewhere on a far off planet. Tosh and Gwen had tried to tell him he was crazy but the more time that passed, the more his ramblings were beginning to make sense. Only now, they had been proven wrong by the men looking happy and healthy as they headed towards their SUVs. 

“Miss me?” Jack questioned with a smile. He reached out pulling Gwen into a hug. 

“Are you back?” Tosh wondered. 

“Not yet. I promise that I will be coming back but I can’t quite yet,” Jack told her. While he was happy to see his team, he wasn’t ready to take over Torchwood again and he knew it. It would have been easy to pretend that he was and sit up in his office directing his team. Only he would have never forgiven himself if something happened to them because he wasn’t mentally able to run Torchwood. So instead, he forced himself to continue to stay back and heal while trying to rebuild his life with Ianto. 

They made small talk with the other team members as they stood in the warm sun. Things were going well at the hub and while it was difficult for the three of them they were managing. Still, they looked forward to the day that Jack and Ianto returned to help them. As they talked Jack saw the blue box that sat on the rift disappear for a moment, returning just as quickly. Apparently, things hadn't gone with Donna and her family if the Doctor had to go retrieve her already. He just hoped things went better with him and Ianto. Bidding his team farewell, he took Ianto over to his SUV climbing inside. 

The drive to their favorite restaurant was uneventful and they were given their usual booth in the far corner. The food was as delicious as always and they shared their entrees before eating their main meal. They finished it with dessert over a cup of coffee each. Normally they also had a glass of wine with their meal but it was Jack who declined it saying he wasn't in the mood. It was strange to Ianto but when he tried to question it, Jack changed the subject, distracting him. With the meal concluded they returned to the SUV with Jack driving once more. 

The ride back to the TARDIS was longer as Jack took the back roads. He was looking for the home that he and Ianto had shared in his dreams. He was positive that he could find it and confirm once and for all that he was right in his decision to rebuild his family. The fact that he didn't find it on their trip back did nothing to sway that decision. He was just positive that he was going to have to look harder while moving further away from the hub. He couldn't today as Ianto would ask too many questions. He would just have to find a way to convince the Doctor to come back to the hub at some point in the future. He was already thinking of the story he would have to tell, as the two of them arrived back at the hub. Exiting the SUV, they entered the TARDIS to find the Doctor sitting in the control room waiting for them. He stood up as they entered his gaze never leaving Jack. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the Captain, the Oncoming storm staring out through them. Ianto looked at the Doctor before turning to look at Jack. Rather than looking confused there was almost guilt in his eyes as Jack stared right back at the Time Lord. 

"What's going on?" Ianto wondered as he glanced back to the Doctor. 

"Do you want to tell him or should I?"


	49. Chapter 49

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jack lied as he turned his eyes to the floor. The fact that he was no longer willing to meet the Doctor's eyes just proved to the Doctor that he was lying. It angered the Doctor even more that Jack would go so far as to lie about it still after being caught. The Doctor reached into his pocket pulling out a slip of paper. He unfolded it slowly as he spoke. 

"Do you know what this?" The Doctor asked him. 

"No," Jack answered. At least this time he was honest. 

"This is a readout containing the information about the chemical compounds found in your sperm," the Doctor informed him. 

"You kept my sperm?" Jack cried out indignantly.

"No, I went back for it after dropping you and Ianto off in Cardiff because the way you said you took care of it was bothering me. So, I went back to just moments after we left and took the sample of sperm from the bedside bin from where I had thrown away the cloth after wiping off my hand. While you were having fun in Cardiff with Ianto, I was busy analyzing the sample and do you know what I found?" the Doctor questioned giving Jack one last chance to come clean. Jack refused to answer him. 

"What did you find?" Ianto wondered as he looked briefly at Jack before turning his attention back to the Doctor. 

"Not only does he have no chemicals in his body that will keep him from getting pregnant, but he also has raised hormones that will help his body conceive a child. He isn't pregnant yet but if he keeps begging for sex the way he has been, he is going to conceive quickly," the Doctor informed Ianto. Ianto turned to look back at his lover. 

"Is this true, Jack," Ianto asked softly. 

"You just looked so happy holding Joshua that I just wanted to give you a child of your own," Jack admitted. 

"I love children and I would be willing to have a child with you Jack, but not now. Not like this," Ianto told him. Somehow Jack's head managed to hang even lower as he stared towards the floor. His own anger matched the Doctor's as he seethed silently. He was mad at the Doctor for discovering his secret. Mad at Ianto for not wanting to have the family with him that he so desperately desired and mad at himself. He looked towards the door just wanting to storm out of the TARDIS but where would he go. He couldn't return to the comfort of Torchwood and his vortex manipulator wasn't working correctly. 

"It is my body and my decision," Jack snapped instead feeling trapped. 

"Not when you are trying to use my body in order to get pregnant," Ianto snipped back. 

"You just had to ruin this for me. Why couldn't you let me be happy?" Jack yelled at the Doctor turning his anger on the Time Lord. 

"He didn't cause this. You did by lying to me and him. We have done nothing but try to help you and you thank us by lying," Ianto hissed back at him. 

"I didn't ask for your help," Jack screamed. "I was happy in my mind with my lover and daughter that I had carried and loved. I didn't ask to be pulled back into this world where I have to watch my son grow up from afar and be stuck away from the family that I wanted. So no, I am not grateful that you pulled me back from that life. You should have just left me there but both of you were too selfish to just let me be happy."

"You don't really believe that," Ianto told him. 

"No, I think I do. I want to go back to where I was happy rather than being stuck here," Jack continued to yell at them. He kicked the piece of coral nearest his foot. The TARDIS hummed at him but he didn't care as he kicked it again then punched it. It was only the Doctor asking her not to shock Jack that kept her from sending a current through his body as he continued to take his anger out on the coral. As he hit it, he was swearing and cursing his life. Finally, he couldn't continue with his weakened body. He fell to his knees breathing hard. His feet were hurting and his knuckles were bloody but he could still feel the anger coursing through him. 

"Feeling better," The Doctor asked him, his voice deathly calm. 

"No," Jack snapped at him. The Doctor stood flipping the handbrake. He walked slowly around the console pressing the familiar buttons and flipping switches. There was none of his usual dance or showing off as he moved meticulously around the controls. "Where are we going now?"

"I promised Donna I would pick her up," the Doctor answered. 

"So you don't just leave all your companions behind after all. Only ones like me. Ones that you are threatened by because there was a chance that Rose wanted to be with me," Jack taunted the Time Lord. 

"Rose only wanted you around because she felt pity for you," the Doctor answered not looking at Jack. 

"She didn't pity me when she came to my bed at night," Jack responded. 

"She never slept with you," the Doctor answered, his voice deathly calm. 

"We weren't sleeping," Jack replied. 

"Jack, for once in your life, just shut up," Ianto told the Captain. Jack looked to Ianto, his mouth falling open. He shut it again, turning and storming out of the control room. A loud thump sounded from the corridor. The Doctor gave the TARDIS permission to shock Jack this time and he heard Jack swear loudly as she did so. Landing the TARDIS, he grabbed his coat as he stormed off to wait for his friend.


	50. Chapter 50

Martha was sitting in the medi-bay humming softly as she gave Joshua his bottle. He was drinking contently, holding on to her finger as he ate staring up at her. Martha smiled as she watched the little boy who was doing well despite his early birth. He was surpassing all their expectations and Martha was optimistic that she would be able to release him from the medi-bay a few days sooner than expected. She was staring down at the baby, smiling as she fed him but she looked up as the sound of footsteps came into the medi-bay. Jack looked confused as he came into the room and he turned around leaving again. Not even a minute later, he was back in the medi-bay. He swore softly before rushing out then running back in. He obviously wasn't happy now as he turned to leave again. Martha didn't have to wait long until Jack joined her in the room once more. 

"I don't want to be here," Jack snapped angrily. The TARDIS hummed at him and Martha could almost feel the humor she was projecting. She wasn't sure what Jack had done to cause the TARDIS to continuously direct him to the same room but she was positive he wouldn't find another room until she was ready to release him from the endless loop. 

"I don't think you have a choice," Martha told him. He didn't listen as he left the room again. Martha wasn't surprised this time when he came back in from another door. He slammed it closed upsetting Joshua who released his bottle as he began to cry. She made gentle shushing noises as she moved the bottle in his mouth getting him to latch on again. He drank it swallowing almost greedily for a moment before going back to the slower drinking. Martha watched on as Jack kept trying to find another door only to end up in the medi-bay time and time again. She was burping Joshua by the time that he gave up. He leaned against the door to the medi-bay breathing hard as he finally gave into the fact that the TARDIS wasn't going to let him find another room. 

"How about you take a seat and I will make you a cup of coffee when I am done taking care of Joshua," Martha suggested. 

"I would perfer a glass of whiskey," Jack told her as he came over. 

"You can have coffee, tea, or water," Martha informed him. He rolled his eyes as he flopped in the seat near her crossing his arms. 

"I guess I will have coffee," Jack sighed. 

"Good choice," Martha replied. She stood up with Joshua offering him to Jack. Jack shook his head no without looking up at her and she turned to lay the baby down in his cot. With Joshua settled, she left the medi-bay finding the kitchen with ease. There she washed out Joshua's bottle setting it aside for later as she waited for the kettle to heat. Once heated, she made both her and Jack a cup of coffee taking them back into the medi-bay. She handed Jack his coffee and he took it from her just holding it in his hands but not drinking it yet. 

"Thanks," he muttered as she took her seat next to him again. 

"So do you want to tell me why the TARDIS is mad at you," Martha wondered. 

"She's not. The Doctor is and I took my anger out on one of her corals so she is just making me suffer because making me immortal apparently wasn't enough of a punishment," Jack answered bitterly. 

"Why is the Doctor mad at you?" Martha asked ignoring the last part and focusing on what was really bothering him. Jack sighed as he thought about lying to her and telling her that he didn't know. It would have been so easy to do but he doubted that he would ever get out of this endless loop by doing so. Taking a deep breath he decided his best option was to just tell her the truth. 

"He found out that I was trying to get pregnant after I told him and Ianto that I had taken care of it. Now they are both mad at me for making a decision that I have every right to make about my own body," Jack growled irritably. 

"I can understand why they are angry. It was only a few days ago the Doctor told me that you swore that you would never get pregnant again when I asked him about placing you on birth control. Now he finds out that you are not only willing to get pregnant and actively trying without consenting with either of the men who love you," Martha explained to Jack. He rolled his eyes at her but that didn't deter her from continuing. "You are right that it is your body and your choice. If you want to get pregnant then you have every right to do so. You can't expect the Doctor or Ianto to be happy with that decision, though, when you lie to them and hide the fact you are actively trying."

"I just want to give Ianto the daughter that he loved so much," Jack whispered. 

"And maybe one day you will," Martha answered not bothering to remind Jack that it had all been in his head. "For now, I think you need to take the time to heal and reestablish that relationship you had with Ianto before diving into a big of commitment as having children together."

"But what if something happens to him before we can rebuild that life," Jack worried. 

"Then you cherish the time that you did have knowing that you loved him for the short time he was alive and hold him in your heart for the rest of yours," Martha responded softly. She reached out to Jack and he let go of his cup with one hand so that he could take her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly offering him comfort. "But regardless of when that happens, you can't forget to live again Jack. Even after losing Ianto you will eventually find love again and I know it may not seem like it now, but you can also be happy again as well." 

"I know," Jack told her. He pulled his hand free so that he could wipe away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He didn't want to think about the day that he lost his young Welsh lover and had to move on without him. He ran his hand down to his stomach. Martha watched the gesture before meeting his eyes again. 

"Do I need to perform a pregnancy test?" Martha wondered. 

"No, the Doctor already confirmed I'm not pregnant and maybe everyone is right and it is best that I stay that way, at least for now." Standing he went over towards the medicine cabinet opening it. Inside was a small bottle of pills sitting on the front of the shelf. He thanked the TARDIS as he took the bottle and opened it. Taking out one of the pills he dry swallowed it, then placed the bottle into his pocket. 

"You haven't touched your coffee," Martha told Jack. 

"I'm not thirsty," Jack replied. He still wanted his whiskey but more than anything he just wanted to be alone for a while. He walked over to the wall running his hand along the smooth surface as he apologized to the TARDIS for abusing her and asked her to allow him to find his room. He waited a minute for a response but received nothing, he walked out into the corridor. A new door stood open and he rushed to it. Going inside he found a small room with a single bed. The bed was lumpy and the blanket thin showing she hadn't forgiven him quite yet. Just happy to be alone for a while he closed the door behind him before making his way over to the uncomfortable bed.


End file.
